Os Filhos da Escotilha
by Skate Fans
Summary: 2. Algum tempo depois nasceram vários bebês na ilha. Continuação de Sawyer é um romântico. Autora: Kater, Tradução: Ana Ford
1. Chapter 1

**Os Filhos da Escotilha – **Kater

**--------------------------------**

**Autora :** Kater  
**Título Original: **Children of the Hatch

**Tradução:** Ana Ford  
**Aviso:** Decididamente não possuímos Lost  
**Ship:** Skate, Ana-Lucakhucko (leia mais adiante para entender a natureza deste ship em particular)

Esta fanfic é continuação de _Sawyer é um Romântico_  
**--------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: **Uma solução perfeitamente lógica

Kate caminhava através das árvores esparsas que marcavam o espaço no qual a praia e a floresta se juntam. Ela estava vindo da escotilha onde tinha acabado de tomar uma maravilhosa ducha quentinha (por que Kate adora duchas) e estava no momento passando em revista o tempo que estava na ilha.

Já havia passado quase dois anos desde que o avião caíra e muita coisa havia mudado. Muito embora manter a gíria hispânica tivesse sido demais para Jack, ele ainda usava o nome de José e até seu cabelo havia crescido o suficiente para poder amarrá-lo num rabo de cavalo. Charlie teve 3 recaídas. Jin falava um inglês perfeito. E de acordo com a balança da escotilha, Hurley havia perdido 2 quilos.

E, ah, sim, como Kate pode ter esquecido? Havia os bebês. Toneladas e toneladas de bebês. A falta de contraceptivos apropriados e uma abundância de náufragos carentes estimulara um baby boom.

Quase toda mulher da ilha tinha um agora (algumas até mais do que outras). Até Kate e Sawyer tiveram um bebê. Um lindo garotinho com cabelos louros sujos que ficavam lisos em algumas partes e cacheados em outras. Ele tinha covinhas nas bochechas e pequenas sardas vivamente espalhadas em seu nariz. Era de longe o bebê de 1 ano mais bonito entre eles.

Kate estava distraidamente secando o cabelo com uma toalha, quando escutou chamarem seu nome.

"Kate, onde está você?" a pessoa gritou de novo.

Ela seguiu a voz, imediatamente reconhecendo como a de Jack e se perguntou o que ele poderia querer com ela.

Ela o achou acocorado tentando separar dois bebês engalfinhados numa briga.

"O que está havendo?" perguntou Kate, caminhando até eles e apanhando seu filho.

"Seu garoto estava batendo em Josefina!" disse Jack pegando sua filha. Na verdade, Josefina era a parte mais agressiva, subindo em cima do bebê de Kate e tentando fazê-lo comer areia.  
"Você tem sorte de eu ter separado eles a tempo. Eu só a coloquei no chão por um minuto e ele já estava perto dela," exclamou Jack. "Você tem um namorador em suas mãos. Embora eu não o culpe. Josefina é uma linda menina."

Isto preocupou Kate imensamente por que Josefina _não_ era um lindo bebê. Longe disso. Na verdade ela fazia outros bebês (e alguns adultos também) chorarem. Kate olhou para seu próprio bebê, balançando em seu quadril e se perguntou se ela estava realmente criando um filho que pudesse ficar atraído por aquilo. Ela franziu a testa e voltou a atenção para Jack.

"A mim me pareceu que era Josefina que estava aterrorizando--"  
"Qual o nome dele hoje?" perguntou Jack, se divertindo.

Era de conhecimento geral na ilha que o bebê de Kate e Sawyer não tinha exatamente um nome "oficial" ainda. Eles tinham esperado até ele nascer para começar a pensar em nomes, mas um anos depois eles ainda não tinham se acertado com um. As escolhas de Sawyer eram sempre muito bizarras por que de acordo com ele "meu moleque vai ser famoso!" e então ele o chamava com equivalentes a nomes de bebês de celebridades. Kate, por outro lado, queria que ele crescesse esperto e imaginou que um belo nome esperto ajudaria. Como resultado o menino tinha um nome novo a cada seis horas. Nesta hora em particular, Kate tinha escolhido chamá-lo de Lesley.

Antes que Kate pudesse esclarecer Jack sobre o novo nome do bebê, Sawyer veio caminhando de entre as árvores e se colocou perto de Kate.

"Qual o problema?" ele sabia que devia ter algum problema por que Jack estava presente.

''Eu acabei de apartar um briga entre Josefina e o seu filho."

"Ela machucou ele?" perguntou Sawyer, sabendo que Josefina podia causar muitos danos em um grande número de bebês.

"Era ele quem estava machucando ela," replicou Jack. "Honestamente, Kate, você deveria ser mais cuidadosa ao tomar conta dele."

"Você não estava tomando conta dele?" perguntou Sawyer.

"Eu o deixei aqui fora pra brincar um pouco. Aonde estava você esse tempo todo?" disse ela, seu tom defensivo se tornando acusador.

"Estava cortando lenha!" (por que Sawyer adora cortar lenha).

"Como pai de quatro filhos de menos de um ano, talvez eu possa lhes dar algum conselho," começou Jack, colocando as mãos nos quadris e assumindo uma postura de autoridade.

Jack era pai de 4 crianças de menos de 1 ano e estava muito orgulhoso do fato. Ana Lucia tivera quádruplos, 3 meninos e 1 menina (Josefina) e os bebês eram o orgulho e a alegria de Jack.

Entretanto, ele ignorava que na noite que Ana Lucia concebera as crianças ela dormira não apenas com Jack, mas com 3 outros náufragos da ilha. Seus espermas se encontraram em um ambiente tão hostil que em vez de lutarem entre si, eles se uniram para fazer 4 diferentes bebês de 4 diferentes homens. O perfeito milagre médico.

"Primeiro conselho," disse Jack, "vigiem seu filho mais cuidadosamente. Eu nunca deixo meus filhos fora de vista."

Antes que Sawyer e Kate pudesse sequer ter a chance de procurar em volta pelas crianças que supostamente deveriam estar na linha de visão de Jack, um bebê colocou a cabeça por cima do ombro direito de Jack. Eles perceberam no ato que Jack tinha mais uma vez carregado seus garotos em sua espaçosa mochila (por que Jack adorava mochilas). Era uma técnica assustadora pelos bebês poderem simplesmente aparecer, de repente, do nada.

O bebê acima de seu ombro direito era mais gordo do que a maioria dos bebês deveriam ser e mais cabeludo também. Ele começou a futucar na orelha de seu pai, mas Jack nem ligou.

"Quero dizer, eu não sei se vocês sabem disso ou não, mas seu filho é uma ameaça a esta ilha!" continuou Jack para desapontamento de Sawyer e Kate.

Neste momento, o segundo filho de Jack se fez aparecer por cima da cabeça enfeitada com a bandana, de Jack. Era completamente sem cabelo, careca como no dia em que nasceu. Neste exato momento ele segurava um bastão em cima da cabeça de seu pai e sorria, Sawyer e Kate notaram uma brilhante casca de laranja em sua boca.

"Segundo conselho," continuou Jack, "tentem vesti-lo melhor, sim?"

Kate examinou o vestuário de seu filho. O garoto olhou para ela com um feliz sorriso de 4 dentinhos, usando uma fralda padrão de pano branco e uma camisa que Kate costurou para ele. A camiseta feita mal e porcamente tinha uma manga curta e uma manga sem manga. Ela tinha tentado fazer um bom trabalho, mas não era culpa de Kate que ela apenas tivesse costurado cortinas e a pele de Jack em toda sua vida.

"As fraldas de bandana de meus filhos podem ser estilosas demais para o gosto de vocês," prosseguiu Jack, "mas, é apenas um exemplo."

Pulando vagarosamente acima do ombro esquerdo de seu pai, aparece o terceiro e mais adorado filho. Este garoto era especialmente especial por seu comportamente silencioso (nunca foi visto, nem uma vez, chorando) e por causa do jeito que seus olhos sempre se fixavam em Jack (num jeito um tanto sinistro).

E ele era negro.

"Terceiro conselho: dêem um nome a ele."

"Ah, é? Bem, é melhor do que chamar todos meus garotos de Jack!" exclamou Sawyer.

Todos os filhos de Jack se _chamavam_ Jack, mas para aliviar o lado de Jack, eles tinham nomes do meio. Ele e Ana Lucia tinham se comprometido nesse aspecto. O bebê gordo e cabeludo se chamava Jack Hugo Reyes Jr.

O bebê careca e que segurava a arma se chamava Jack Juan-Locke. E o bebê negro se chamava Jack Eko. Mas, Jack o chamava apenas de Pequeno José.

"Pelo menos, eles têm nomes!" retorquiu Jack.

"Você quer que eu dê um soco nele, Sardenta?" perguntou Sawyer, ficando cada vez mais e mais vez furioso com os supostos 'conselhos parentais' de Jack.

Jack subitamente riu. "Você nem ao menos chama Kate pelo nome verdadeiro."

"Ei," estalou Sawyer. "É um apelido carinhoso."

"Claro que é," replicou Jack. "Toda mulher adora quando você se refere a suas deformidades na pele como 'apelidos carinhosos'. Ana Lucia sempre fica um pouquinho rosada toda vez que a chamo de 'traseirinho de queijo cottage' ou

'minha pelancudinha'"

Os apelidos eram acurados. Ana Lucia tinha ganhado cerca de 100 quilos carregando os quádruplos e desde então tinha perdido muito pouco do peso. Olhando para Kate e como Sawyer colocava a mão em volta dela, segurando-a por sua cintura delgada, Jack se sentiu realmente invejoso. Não tinha um quilo a mais de gordura em seu corpo.

"Escuta aqui, Jackass, nós realmente não temos tempo pra perder aqui escutando como seus filhos são fantásticos com suas incríveis fraldas de bandana." gritou Sawyer. "Nosso filho pode não ter as melhores roupas da ilha, mas ele é muito melhor do que qualquer um que você pode ter."

"Por favor!" disse Jack, virando os olhos. "Eu duvido que você tenha a força para gerar quádruplos."

Kate e Sawyer deram uma olhadela para os 3 garotos em cima dos ombros de Jack. Eles duvidaram muito que Jack tenha tido essa 'força' toda também.

"Parem de brigar!" Uma voz ecoou.

Jack, Sawyer, Kate e todas as crianças se viraram e encontraram Locke parado a 5 metros de distância. Ninguém sabia há quanto tempo ele estivera parado lá, mas ele parecia ter saído do nada, como sempre.

"Existe uma perfeitamente. Lógica solução para. Este problema!" Gritou ele, deslizando sabiamente a mão sobre seu escalpo brilhante.. "Toda essa discussão sobre qual bebê de quem. É o melhor não vai levar nenhum de vocês. A lugar algum."

Jack observava o homem enquanto piscava fortemente. John Locke, sempre se metendo nos assuntos de todo mundo.

"E qual é a solução?" perguntou Jack, seu tom de voz minando qualquer coisa que o velhote pudesse sugerir.

Locke levantou suas mãos e anunciou, "A olimpíada dos bebês."

Sua missão de prover sábias palavras de sabedoria havia terminado e ele começou a caminhar para longe, deixando todos a observá-lo enquanto o homem de outro mundo deixava-os sozinhos. Ele se virou uma vez mais e acrescentou zangado. "Vocês não são os únicos. Nesta ilha com bebês. E todos vocês sabem disso!"

Kate, Sawyer e Jack voltaram a atenção uns pros outros.

"A Olimpíada dos bebês," disseram simultaneamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **Tempo de qualidade com os Fords/ A pior mãe de todos os tempos

"Eu não acredito que você deixou ele sozinho," disse Sawyer, seguindo Kate pela porta de sua cabana.

Quase todo mundo da ilha tinha cabanas agora e quase nenhuma tenda. Elas eram mais espaçosas e contribuíam para uma sensação de assentamento que as habitações anteriores careciam. Sawyer construiu a nova moradia deles com espaço para um quartinho de bebê em mente e tinha um cantinho projetado para seu filhote.

Ele rasgou algumas fotos de umas revistas que tinha à mão na intenção de providenciar a seu filho um quartinho perfeitamente decorado. Kate, no entanto, o fez tirar as Playboys espalhadas assim que as viu. O garoto ia ter que se satisfazer com um anúncio de carro na parede em vez disso.

"Ele já tá bem grande pra ficar lá fora sozinho," respondeu Kate tentando acalmar seu filho que agora estava chorando.

"Unidade Lua ainda é pequeno!"

"Pare de chamá-lo de Unidade Lua, está aborrecendo ele."

"Ah, é, é por minha causa que ele está chorando. Não tem nada a ver com a fralda molhada."

Kate olhou ceticamente para Sawyer e daí fez o mesmo com seu filho, levantando-o um pouco para olhá-lo melhor. Ela apalpou seu traseiro levemente e, oficialmente derrotada, fixou Sawyer com um olhar humilhado.

"Então, ele está um pouco molhado. Eu teria descoberto eventualmente."  
O fato de Sawyer ter que dizer a Kate - que estava segurando o bebê - que seu filho estava molhado meio que indicava que tipo de mãe ela era. Não que fosse uma péssima mãe, ela apenas não possuía um certo tipo de instinto materno que Sawyer acreditava que todas as mães tivessem de maneira inata. Para exemplificar, o maior instinto maternal de Kate era proteger seu filho de água-vivas (ela não queria Hurley mijando em cima dele). Isso e três balas.

"Você quer que eu troque ele?" se ofereceu Sawyer. Ele torcia que ela dissesse sim, por que a idéia de trocar fraldas de Kate era muito mais exaustiva do que a de Sawyer. E também por que geralmente resultava em ele ter que fazer tudo de novo.

"Não. Eu faço."

Ela sentou o bebê numa pilha de malas precariamente amontoada e foi buscar uma nova fralda. Sawyer seguiu Kate num passo largo e apanhou o bebê um segundo antes que a pilha de malas tombasse.

Kate voltou do canto do quartinho com um pano limpo e tomou o garoto das mãos de Sawyer, ignorando o perigo no qual tinha acabado de deixá-lo.

Sawyer podia apenas ficar olhando, cruzar os braços no peito e esperar que ela fizesse certo dessa vez.

Kate deitou o bebê num cobertor e começou a embrulhá-lo no grande pano. Embora ela tivesse começado muito cuidadosamente, determinada a dar os dois nós de praxe, ela já tinha conseguido contar oito nós e estava trabalhando no nono. Em pouco tempo havia mais fralda do que bebê e ela juntou todo o tecido que tinha em mãos até criar a maior de todas as fraldas. Foi só quando ela sentiu um leve repuxar na perna de sua calça que ela percebeu que o bebê não estava na fralda e sim engatinhando pelo chão em direção á Sawyer enquanto ela toreava com a fralda.

"Ups" sussurrou ela, rebocando o menino do chão e o colocando no lugar para tentar de novo. Ela pôs a fralda enrolada nos braços, na barriga e no ombro dele até finalmente atar as duas pontas em cada lado da cintura. Ela ficou olhando e sorriu ao ver seu trabalho pronto, embora mais sem fôlego e mais envergonhada do qeu quando tinha começado.

"Tá pronto."

Sawyer se ajoelhou ao lado do menino e o examinou atentamente. Ele colocou suas mãos embaixo dos braços dele e o suspendeu a distância de seu braço. Exatamente como Sawyer previra, a fralda escorregou rapidamente do traseiro do garoto sem nem mesmo precisar de uma brisa para sacudi-la.

Kate franziu a testa. "Ele está magrinho," deduziu Kate.

Sawyer abanou a cabeça, sem coragem de contradizê-la.

Estava ótimo para Sawyer, na verdade, já que ele, estranhamente, gostava de trocar fraldas. Sun tinha lhe dito uma vez que as meninas geralmente olham diretamente para você quando você as troca ao contrário dos meninos cujos olhos vagueiam pelo aposento. Então enquanto Sawyer se ajoelhava na frente de seu filho, ele alegremente aceitava o desafio de chamar sua atenção fazendo caretas engraçadas ou falando a língua universal dos bebês de gu-gu, dá-dá. Ele arregalava os olhos, estufava as bochechas com ar e colocava a língua pra fora, com os olhos vesgos. Ele só fazia tudo isso quando tinha certeza que não havia ninguém por perto além do bebê e de Kate. Ele tinha uma certa reputação a zelar em público.

Enquanto Sawyer cuidadosamente enrolava a fralda em seu filho, ele deu um tempo em suas caretas para dar uma olhada de rabo de olho em Kate. Ela estava dobrando as roupas espalhadas e ele imaginou que era uma boa hora para perguntar algo que já estava em sua cabeça por algum tempo.

"Bem, você não está pensando seriamente em meter Unidade Lua nesta olimpíada de bebês, né?"

Kate virou a cabeça e olhou Sawyer nos olhos com uma expressão seriamente séria. "Claro que estou. E pare de chamá-lo de Unidade Lua. Não queremos que as outras crianças debochem dele."

"Pode crer que chamar ele de 'Lesley' vai fazer o serviço, Torrão de açúcar."

"Ele tem que entrar," continuou Kate, trazendo de volta o tópico das olimpíadas do bebês com feroz determinação. "Ele pode facilmente derrotar qualquer um dos meninos de Jack."

"Isso nem precisa falar, mas em que eles iriam competir, afinal? Quem consegue rolar um côco até a linha de chegada primeiro?"

Os olhos de Kate se arregalaram ante a idéia. "Você acha que já devemos começar a treiná-lo nisso?" perguntou ela.

"Você tá ouvindo o que cê está falando? É uma _olimpíada de bebês_"

"Eu sei," respondeu Kate, excitada.

Ele tentou enfatizar o quão estúpido tudo aquilo parecia, mas ela pareceu só escutar a importância da coisa.

Sawyer suspirou, pronto para entregar os pontos na discussão.

"Eu só acho que encher a cabeça dele com competição não é muito saudável, só isso."

"Ah, vê se cresce, Sawyer! Lesley não vai crescer um mauricinho!"

Enquanto Sawyer tentava imaginar se Mauricinho era o novo nome de seu filho, ele lembrou que estava lidando com Kate, a mulher mais competitiva que ele jamais conhecera. Era provavelmente bem melhor deixar o assunto morrer até eles terem a oportunidade de conversar com uma profissional. O que lembrou a ele que já estava quase na hora de ir para a sessão semanal de terapia parental em grupo, de Libby. 

-------------------------------

Antes que Sawyer e Kate pudesse ir se encontrar com os outros pais da ilha na sessão de terapia, eles tinham que deixar seu filho na casa da babá. A posição no momento estava sendo ocupada por Charlie. Certo, um viciado em drogas (e pior, um músico fracassado) não era o melhor candidato para o trabalho, mas as alternativas não pareciam melhores, também. Hurley costumava ser o babá designado até um dia em que um dos bebês sob seus cuidados desapareceu. Foi somente depois de algumas horas procurando por ele que finalmente o acharam perdido no meio do traseiro de Hurley.

De qualquer maneira, Charlie adorava ser babá. Ou como ele preferia chamar, treino de banda. Mais apropriadamente, treino _secreto_ de banda. Ele estava planejando o maior e mais animal concerto que a ilha jamais assistira. O único concerto que a ilha jamais assistira, na verdade, mas quem estava contando? Ele estava pronto para iniciar os ensaios do Driveshaft 2 assim que o baterista aparecesse.

"Você o alimentou?" Sawyer perguntou a Kate, quando estavam se aproximando da cabana de Charlie.

"Sim. Mais cedo," disse ela.

"Sabe, muitos dos outros garotos estão começando com comida sólida agora."

"Ele gosta muito de leite. Então, é a única coisa que ele toma."

"Bem, eu sei que é a única coisa que ele toma, é a única coisa que você oferece a ele."

Kate deu de ombros e bateu na porta de Charlie.

Sawyer passou seu filho para o outro braço e o levantou ligeiramente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você é um amigão do peito, hem? Igualzinho ao seu velho," disse ele, piscando.  
Charlie pôs a cabeça para fora de porta no momento. "Meu baterista chegou!"  
Kate e Sawyer olharam para o pequenino inglesinho suspeito e Charlie percebeu que tinha dado na vista. "Quero dizer, Billy Bob!"

"Na verdade é Unidade Lua, agora." Corrigiu Sawyer.

"Lesley" disse Kate.

"Certo," disse Charlie vagarosamente, pegando o bebê das mãos de Sawyer.

"Vamos chamá-lo apenas de Cabeça de dedão," e com um olhar distante nos olhos ele continuou dizendo, "por que a cabeça dele... tem o formato de um dedão."

Sawyer e Kate encararam Charlie por um momento. Talvez estivessem pensando que deixar seu filho entregue a tais cuidados não fôsse uma boa idéia. Mas, ah, tudo bem, eles tinham que ir.

"Se divirta com Charlie," sussurrou Kate na orelha de Lesley, beijando o alto de sua cabeça. Sawyer passou a mão nos cabelos de Unidade Lua.

Eles se dirigiram para a praia onde a sessão de terapia estava para começar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **Libby é uma ordinária... e talvez Unidade Lua também seja/ JATE IS FATE

As sessões de terapia de Libby haviam se tornado o ponto alto da ilha desde quando ela começara a conduzir suas bem sucedidas sessões para casais. Foi apenas depois de todos começarem a ter bebês que ela teve a brilhante idéia de mudar as sessões de orientação para casais para orientação para pais. E então Libby, sendo a única autoridade em terapia por essas bandas, tomou a si a incumbência de resolver todos os problemas relacionados com paternidade dos ilhéus. Mesmo sendo ela a única mulher da ilha que não tivera um filho. E não sabendo absolutamente nada sobre paternidade. E menos ainda sobre filhos.

"Ok! Vamos começar a resolver os problemas parentais!" Falou Libby na vozinha cantarolada com a qual se endereçava ao pequeno grupo reunido diante dela.  
Ela consultava 3 pares de pais ao mesmo tempo e o grupo de pais sentados à frente dela consistia de Sawyer e Kate, Jin e Sun, e Jack e Ana Lucia. Eles sentaram em troncos arrumados em semi-círculo em volta de uma pequena fogueira.

"Bem, como sabem, Soon-Yi começou a aprender álgebra," disse Sun de sua filha de 1 ano de idade. "E ela está indo muito bem, mas é com os cálculos que ela nos preocupa." Ela colocou sua mão em cima da de Jin que repousava em seu joelho.

"Ela parece não entender cálculo. Nós achamos que é por que Billy Bob a distrai demais."

"Unidade Lua?" zombou Sawyer, reconhecendo o nome que ele tinha dado ao filho no dia anterior. "Você não pode culpar ele por que Fook Yoo é ruim em matemática."

Mas, culpar Unidade Lua por distrair Soon-Yi não era uma idéia de todo absurda. Kate e Sawyer arrumavam uma série de encontros para brincadeiras entre seu filho e a filha de Jin e Sun na esperança dele se apegar a ela e dessa forma se distanciar da prole de Jack, mais especificamente, de Josefina. Entretanto, a definição de Sawyer e Kate de arrumar brincadeiras diferia ligeiramente da de Jin e Sun. Enquanto eles apenas queriam que seu filho se entendesse com o bebê mais saudável da ilha, Jin e Sun viam isso tudo mais como: o bebê-branco-pobre-sem-importância-sem-nome-que-interrompe-as-aulas-de-matemática-de-Soon-Yi.

"Minha filha não ruim em matemática!" gritou Jin em seu inglês quase perfeito. "Seu filho andando pelado, com roupa caindo. Distraindo Soon-Yi!"

Sawyer podia sentir Kate ficando tensa a seu lado com a menção das roupas de seu filho ficarem caindo. A inabilidade de Kate de costurar propriamente ou atar coisas em geral, nunca cessava de envergonhá-la."

"Você está chamando meu garoto de ordinário, Samsung?" disse Sawyer vagarosamente, ameaçadoramente.

"Agora, vamos nos acalmar," disse Libby, antes que uma briga de murros começasse. "Sawyer, eu já fui chamada de ordinária mais vezes do que você pode imaginar. Não é um insulto tão grande assim. E Jin, não precisa ficar tão alterado só por que sua filha é uma idiota em matemática."

E já que Libby não tinha nenhuma experiência própria como mãe, ela costumava fazer o melhor possível, recontando anedotas de sua infância que ela julgava aplicáveis.

"Quando eu era mais jovem eu era uma droga em matemática. _E_ eu era uma ordinária. Mas, eu procurei meus pais e disse, Mãe, Richard - Richard era meu padrasto - eu disse, eu posso ser ruim em matemática e eu posso ser meio ordinária as vezes, mas eu ainda sou sua filha. Não tecnicamente sua, Richard, mas, você gostaria que fosse, não é, seu filho da mãe!"

Libby gritou a última frase a ninguém em particular. Percebendo que o campo ficou subitamente muito quieto, ela tomou um momento para se recompor. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz enquanto o grupo a observava. Inconfortavelmente. "Em suma," disse ela num suspiro baixo, "Kate, Sawyer, eu sugiro que seu filho encontre um novo companheiro de brincadeira."

"Seria bom para Josefina um novo companheiro de brincadeira," se meteu Jack. "Qualquer companheiro, na verdade. As crianças costumam... não brincar com ela por algum motivo."

Sawyer e Kate só puderam se entreolhar reprovadoramente, tentando sair dessa situação. Eles fingiram não escutar a pergunta.  
"Agora, nosso próxima dupla de pais," continuou Libby. "José, Ana, problemas com seus filhos?"

Jack pareceu espremer o cérebro por um momento mas, rapidamente balançou a cabeça para refutar a mera sugestão de que havia algo errado com seus filhos.

"Meus filhos são perfeitos," disse ele. "Sem problemas de espécie alguma com eles."

"Mesmo?" disse Libby. "E quanto a Jack Hugo. Ele parece um pouco pesado para a idade dele."

Toda vez que Jack se sentisse desconfortável ou na defensiva ele, subconscientemente, revertia ao modo-José, atando uma nova bandana em sua testa do mesmo jeito que um médico jogaria um estetoscópio no pescoço. Este foi um desses momentos. 

"Ele está bem gordo," repetiu Libby.

"Só gordura de bebê, tá ligada?"

"E Jack Juan-Locke? Continua constantemente brincando com objetos cortantes, ameaçando a sua segurança?"

"É só um joguinho entre nós dois, _Hermana_."

"E o Pequeno José. Continua negro?"

"Genética," disse Ana Lucia, como se fosse óbvio. Jack não pareceu escutá-la.

"Ele tem um problema de pele, Comadre. É muito sensível ao sol."

"E Josefina ainda é... Josefina."

"E desde quando Josefina ser Josefina é um problema!?" estalou Jack.

"Libby é uma profissional, Culo," disse Ana Lucia, usando o apelido que usava com Jack. Um apelido que o doutor, que não falava espanhol, mal-interpretou como afetuoso. "Deixe ela fazer o trabalho dela."

"Deve haver algo sobre seus filhos que não seja perfeito." continuou Libby.  
Depois de alguns momentos, Jack desabafou o que parecia um defeito. "Eles não choram muito. Ana Lucia diz que eu choro mais do que eles."

Ele subitamente pareceu reparar que aquelas sessões de terapia não eram privadas e que havia um grupo de pessoas ouvindo suas confissões.  
"Não que eu chore alguma vez," ele adicionou rapidamente. "Não choro." E foi aí que começou a chorar. "É só que, quando eles não choram me fazem sentir como se não fossem meus garotos, algumas vezes."

Jack arqueava sua cabeça a cada soluço torturado. Ana Lucia virou os olhos. O grupo compartilhou um olhar embaraçado em silêncio. E Libby fez uma expressão de compreensão.

"Sabe, isso me leva de volta ao tempo que era garota," disse ela. "Quando minha mãe me eu brigávamos, geralmente a briga acabava com ela me renegando e aí eu dizia que não era mais filha dela e daí Richard entrava na conversa dizendo, 'Você sempre vai ter um lar _aqui_' e dava uns tapinhas no colo e piscava pra mim, aquele filhodap...!"

Libby estava respirando forte de novo e houve um outro momento de silêncio embaraçoso.

"Eu realmente espero que você atente para esse conselho, José," disse Libby.

"Porque ele é bom."

Ela inspirou profundamente e fixou um novo sorriso no rosto.

"E por último, Sawyer, Kate, que tipo de problema parental recaiu sobre vocês nessa semana?"

Embora houvesse uma miríade de problemas pendentes concernente ao filho deles - como ele ainda não ter oficialmente um nome ou como resultado de suas fraldas mal-amarradas ele ficar nu mais vezes do que apropriado - Kate e Sawyer escolheram expressar sua mais recente preocupação.

"Eu acho que já é hora de pararmos de amamentá-lo," disse Sawyer. "Não quero ele virando um filhinho da mamãe."

"_Pararmos_?" disse Kate. "É no meu peito que ele esta sendo amamentado."

"Unidade Lua está viciado nos peitos dela!" exclamou Sawyer. "Isso pode não ser saudável."

Enquanto todo os outros na sessão estavam apenas escutando passivamente o mais novo episódio das inadequações de Kate como mãe, Jack se inclinou à frente para escutar cada palavra concernente aos peitos de Kate.

"Ah," disse Libby, tentando soar sábia e entendida. "Quando eu era mais jovem meu padrasto era obcecado por meus peitos. O único jeito que minha mãe encontrou de resolver o problema foi me botar pra fora de casa. Talvez vocês devessem botar Unidade Lua pra fora."

"Eu não vou colocar meu filho pra fora," disse Kate. "E o nome dele é Lesley."

Enquanto Kate ponderava isso, Jack mexeu em algumas coisas que estavam a seu lado e apanhou uma mochila vazia. Ele estendeu seu braço e a segurou na frente dela.

"Você pode carregar seu filho por aí aqui dentro. Desse jeito você nunca vai ter que deixá-lo."

Kate olhou para ele e para a mochila com curiosidade. Muito embora ela jamais cogitara em carregar Lesley numa mochila, Jack parecera bastante sincero, logo, depois de um momento de hesitação, ela pegou a mochila dele, não querendo magoar seus sentimentos.

"Obrigada, José." disse ela.

Jack sorriu afetuosamente e abaixou a cabeça modestamente. "Um prazer."

Ele fitou Kate por uns bons 30 segundos, saboreando o maravilhoso momento que ele estava compartilhando com ela. Um momento que, a seus olhos e a seus olhos apenas, transbordava de derramado amor, cheio até a borda com uma química inegável (de novo, apenas a seus olhos), e que mantinha suas esperanças de ficar junto com Kate algum dia, vivo.

Foi um sentimento tão espetacular que ele simplesmente teve que dividir com todos os presentes.

"Vocês todos viram isso?" ele começou, confiantemente. "Kate e eu acabamos de ter um momento."

E enquanto todo mundo, especialmente Kate, tentava entender exatamente o que ele queria dizer, Jack tentou explicar.

"Kate e eu sempre tivemos essa dinâmica. Preocupação fumegando por baixo de uma fofa crosta de química, que nenhum de nós pode negar."

"O Que. Diabos. Cê tá falando, Jackass?"

"Olha, tudo que estou dizendo é que Kate e eu estamos destinados um ao outro. Ela pode estar com você agora, mas é só um ínterim. Kate e eu somos destino."  
Foi neste momento que Sawyer percebeu que estava lidando um lunático demente e decidiu fazer um approach do assunto por outro ângulo. Ele se virou para Ana Lucia, que estava sentada ao lado de Jack entediada como sempre. Como se já tivesse ouvido esse discurso já por umas duzentas vezes. Na verdade, tinha.

"E você está ok com o que ele tá falando?" disse Sawyer. "Você vai deixar ele ficar obcecado por outro mulher desse jeito?"

"Culo pode fazer o que quiser com o tempo dele desde que não envolva eu deitada de costas e ele em cima de mim chorando."

"Ele é o pai dos seus filhos!" gritou Sawyer.

"Você já viu meus filhos?"

"Pare de lutar contra, Sawyer," discursou Jack. "O que Kate e eu temos é fate."  
Ana Lucia futucou em sua própria mochila e retirou uma surpreendentemente impressionante pilha de buttons caseiros, os quais ela começou a distribuir a todos sentados em volta da fogueira.

Sawyer e Kate leram o que estava rudemente escrito em cima de seus buttons e aparentemente nos buttons de todos os outros também:

_JATE IS FATE_

"O que diabos é um _Jate_?" perguntou Sawyer.

"É o nome de Kate e o meu colocados juntos." disse Jack orgulhosamente. "Seus nomes são muito mais difíceis de combinarem. Outro sinal que Kate e eu somos verdadeiramente feitos um para o outro."

Sawyer não estava certo de ter ouvido o primeiro sinal, mas já tivera o suficiente disso. Ele levantou, pronto para ir até Jack, mostrar a idéia _dele_ de destino, quando a voz de Locke soou, interrompendo tudo.

"Parem de brigar!" ele gritou, aparecendo do nada, no meio das sombras. Estava a 5 metros deles, a distância que habitualmente tomava quando estava para iluminar os ilhéus com suas palavras de sabedoria.

"Sawyer e Kate. Estão juntos agora, Jack. E todos nós sabemos disso!"

"Mas, é fate!" gritaram Jack e Ana Lucia simultaneamente.

"E é José," continuou Jack, docilmente.

"Vocês deveriam estar se preparando. Para amanhã. O primeiro. Desafio da Olimpíada dos Bebês!"

Todos escutavam atentamente agora.

"Uma corrida!" continuou Locke. "Para ver qual bebê. Pode rolar um côco. Até a linha de chegada mais rápido!"

E tão rápido quanto apareceu, Locke se foi, deixando todos os pais assombrados e pensando no primeiro desafio de amanhã.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : **A seqüência de más notícias de Kate / A coisa mais estúpida que Kate já escutou na vida.

O acampamento foi encerrado por essa noite após um longo dia de fazer absolutamente nada, mas para Kate ainda havia montes de coisas a serem feitas. Mais importante, ela tinha calculado usar essa oportunidade para treinar seu filho para os jogos Olímpicos do dia seguinte. Portanto, com a praia iluminada pelas fogueiras e tochas espalhadas, Kate colocou Lesley no chão e começou a treiná-lo.  
"Vem, Lesley! Vem rolar o côco com a mamãe!"

Ela estava de quatro, engatinhando pela praia tão rápida quanto podia enquanto rolava um côco ao mesmo tempo. Ela engatinhava em círculos em volta de seu filho, esperando que ele se juntasse a ela e seguisse seu exemplo, mas tudo que ele fez foi ficar sentado, olhando para ela. O único movimento vindo dele foi ele virar a cabecinha de um lado para o outro enquanto observava mamãe se exercitar.

"É divertido!" disse Kate quando passou por ele, tentando persuadi-lo a rolar o côco com ela. Mas tudo que ele fez foi olhar e babar.

Ela passou por ele mais algumas vezes, sorrindo encorajadoramente toda vez que se aproximava, mas, o menino parecia estar ficando mais confuso.

"Vem cá, Les! Vem cá, meu amor!" disse Kate arquejando. Ela estava bem cansada agora e rolou fracamente o côco para perto de seu filho enquanto se jogava na areia no mesmo movimento. Finalmente Lesley tocou no côco e empurrou um centímetro para frente.

"Foi um bom treino," disse Kate, sem fôlego. "Nós, definitivamente, vamos," ela inspirou, "vencer essa coisa." E nisso deixou a cabeça cair pra trás e perdeu o fôlego de vez.

Neste momento Sawyer os encontrou e caminhou até eles.

"Você me disse que iam sair para caminhar há uma hora atrás," disse ele parado perto de Kate. "Tava começando a ficar preocupado."

Kate abriu os olhos e o fitou. "Desculpe."

"Por que você tá sem fôlego?"

"Lesley está pesado. Eu disse que ele não precisa de comida sólida ainda."

"Você me disse ainda hoje de manhã que ele estava magrinho."

Kate tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas desistiu. "Você sabe que eu sou uma mentirosa, Sawyer," disse ela desanimada.

Ele se sentou com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dela e de seu filho, que estava agora tentando engatinhar por cima do corpo de Kate.

"É, eu sei," disse Sawyer, sorrindo. Era isso, afinal, que ele mais amava nela.  
"Sabe, você não precisa treinar Rumor," disse ele, levantando seu filho e o sentando no colo. "Ele pode vencer a competição de olhos fechados."  
Kate sentou num pulo. "Como foi que você o chamou?"

"Scout?"

"Não,"

"Tallulah?"

"Não."

"Rumor." 

"Nós não somos Bruce e Demi, Sawyer."

"Eu sei _disso_!" disse ele, olhando como se ela estivesse louca. "Eu sou muito mais bonito do que Bruce e tenho muito mais cabelo. De qualquer forma cai bem, eu acho. Por que sua gravidez foi um rumor pelo campo."

Kate franziu a testa. "Não foi, não."

"Foi sim."

"Todos descobriram que eu estava grávida cerca de um minuto depois de você."  
"Não descobriram, não." debochou Sawyer.

"Descobriram, sim. Foi você quem contou a eles."

Sawyer olhou cético para ela. "Contei?"

"Mesmo depois que eu especificamente te disse pra manter isso entre nós, a princípio."

"Bem, tenho certeza que não você não falou desse jeito."

"Minhas palavras exatas foram, 'a gente devia manter isso entre nós, a princípio'."

Embora Sawyer estivesse tendo muito problema para lembrar de tudo isso, Kate tinha armazenado na memória exatamente como tinha acontecido. Afinal, fôra um dia que se tornara um ponto decisivo na vida de ambos. E havia começado como qualquer dia típico da ilha; o sol brilhando forte no claro céu azul. Kate tomou isso como um bom sinal para contar-lhe as novidades.

E ela estava muito nervosa ao fazer isso. Ela não tinha pista de como Sawyer iria reagir. Ela apenas imaginou que ele consideraria uma novidade imensamente ruim. Provavelmente ficaria louco de raiva. Talvez bêbado. E embora nunca o tivesse visto chorar, naquele ponto ela até esperava algo do gênero.

O irônico foi que quando ela entrou na tenda naquele dia ele estava ocupado - num, sem dúvida, grande gesto romântico - fazendo tampões para ela.   
Embora, pela aparência do grande número de bastões que ele segurava, ela não houvesse cogitado na hora que eles estavam para se tornar (ou talvez já tivessem se tornado) tampões.

"Tá trabalhando no quê?" perguntou ela tepidamente, testando as águas para ver o tipo de humor no qual ele estava. "Construindo outra jangada?" Ela estava somente meio brincando.

"Não, muito melhor." Ele bem que preferia esperar até mais tarde para surpreendê-la com o presente, mas estava muito ansioso para lhe mostrar o que ele sabia ser a coisa que toda garota isolada numa ilha mais desejava. "Isto, Sardenta," disse ele segurando um monte de pedaços de madeira, "são tampões."

Kate ficou boquiaberta enquanto olhava de Sawyer para os 'tampões'. Os bastões eram afiados, pontudos, alguns ainda tinham folhas grudadas. E eram muito grandes para sequer serem considerados tampões. Fora que estavam brotando.  
"Sawyer, você já viu algum tampão antes?" Ela perguntou olhando mais atentamente a pilha de bugiganga na frente dele. Além dos bastões, havia pedaços menores de galhos, barbantes, lona, uma casca de banana (?!) e aquilo era um tronco soterrado embaixo de toda essa porcaria?

Sawyer deu uma risada e voltou ao trabalho. "Não se preocupe, Sardenta. Você vai amar eles quando eu tiver acabado o trabalho."

Ela só pode se sentar e deixar que a simples visão desses galhos a deixassem apavorada diante da simples idéia de ter seu período de novo. Não que ela precisasse ficar apavorada - Sawyer já a havia ajudado em não ter que se preocupar em usar tampões por um longo tempo. Vendo o claro céu azul do lado de fora, ela tomou esse momento como um sinal de que devia lhe contar as novidades.

"Então, adivinha, Sawyer. Doçura. Pookie."  
Sawyer parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para ela, provavelmente pela surpresa dela ter usado todos os nomes carinhosos. Pois ela nunca retribuíra todos os apelidos que ele punha nela, somente chamando ele de 'Doçura' quando queria debochar dele. E "Pookie" quando estava animadinha.

Para fazer as novidades soarem melhor do que realmente eram, ela decidiu precedê-las com algumas péssimas notícias, esperando que na hora que ela falasse da gravidez ele não pensaria que fôsse tão ruim.

"Se lembra da carta qeu você sempre guardava no seu bolso? E como ela sumiu um dia?" começou ela.

Sawyer fez qeu sim com a cabeça.  
"Eu que queimei. Acidentalmente."

O rosto de Sawyer se contorceu em ira e ele abriu a boca para falar, sabendo que Kate queimava muitas coisas mas nunca "acidentalmente", mas Kate levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

"Deixa eu acabar." disse ela.

"Também, eu realmente me sinto atraída por médicos."  
Agora Sawyer parecia ainda mais zangado do que antes e muito embora ele tentasse dizer alguma coisa, lamentar e gritar como estava prestes a fazer, Kate continuava interrompendo ele, determinada a terminar a sequência de más notícias.

"Sawyer, eu estou grávida!"

Ele ficou petrificado nesse momento e embora Sawyer não pudesse se lembrar de muita coisa sobre esse dia, ele lembrava disso: Tudo a sua volta ficou completamente silencioso, suas próprias batidas do coração mais altas e claras como nunca estiveram antes e o rosto de Kate quando ele cravou os olhos nela. Foi lindo.

Sawyer saiu do estoicismo e começou a perguntar apressadamente um milhão de diferentes perguntas que não conseguia se lembrar agora. Kate decidiu responder todas dizendo: "a gente devia manter isso entre nós, a princípio."  
Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sem pensar direito e daí pulando para fora da tenda, correu para o meio da praia, socando o ar com os punhos e gritou a plenos pulmões, "EU ENGRAVIDEI KATE!"

Cerca de 30 segundos depois Jack correu para o meio da praia, parou a um metro de Sawyer, socando o ar com os punhos e gritou "PODE ENFIAR O BANCO DE ESPERMA, ENFERMEIRA, BAIXA CONTAGEM DE ESPERMA, UMA OVA, HERMANA!"

Sawyer e todos os outros que havia se reunido a eles na praia, pararam para olhar Jack silenciosamente.

"Quero dizer," continuou Jack, "EU ENGRAVIDEI ANA LUCIA!"

As novidades dos dois homens pareceram surpreender a todos os habitantes da ilha e embora Jack não pudesse ver, Locke, Eko e Hurley subseqüentemente socaram o ar com seus punhos, também.

Logo em seguida Sawyer e Jack desmaiaram.

Levou um tempo até Sawyer experimentar as preocupações e dúvidas que vêm a todos os pais de primeira viagem (e havia montes delas), e decerto não foi a última vez que ele desmaiaria (aconteceu de novo no parto) mas Kate sempre se lembraria que no momento logo após dela ter contado a novidade, ele ficou feliz. E ela nunca o deixaria esquecer que havia desmaiado.

"Eu não desmaiei," protestou Sawyer. Ele levantou seu filho e como que para provar que ainda era um homem, sussurrou para ele, "Eu não desmaiei."  
"Foi adorável como você e Jack desmaiaram ao mesmo tempo," disse ela com uma risada.

"Jack tinha que me passar a frente, não tinha? Roubar toda a minha glória."  
"Quando você vai superar isso?" perguntou ela, rindo.

"Ele pensa que é muuuuuuito melhor do que todo mundo só porque consegue combinar os nomes!"

Kate virou os olhos. "Isso não exatamente um talento."

"Eu devia combinar nossos nomes!" exclamou ele. "Kawyer! Como Kawyer soa para você?"

"Sawyer..." Ela se levantou e pegou Lesley dos braços de Sawyer para que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo. Mas, Sawyer continuava sentado na areia até que seu rosto se iluminou com o que parecia a idéia perfeita. Ele se levantou com uma renovada exuberância.

"Skate!" disse ele. "É, skate é o nome perfeito."

Kate olhou reprovadora e começou a andar. "Esta é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: **A Supremacia Ford/ Uma fic original por Jack 'Jose' Shephard 

Não se falava de outra coisa na praia... além das Olimpíadas dos bebês. Era o assunto que não saía da cabeça de ninguém. Não que eles tivessem outra alternativa. Locke havia acordado a todos colocando um alto-falante caseiro na boca e gritado as palavras: "A Olimpíada dos bebês. Está. Começando!"

Logo, a 'olimpíada dos bebês' não estava apenas na cabeça de todos,mas também sibilando nos ouvidos de todos.

Norbert, anteriormente conhecido como Lesley, foi o primeiro competidor a chegar na linha de partida, cortesia de sua mãe, Kate. Sawyer, que era um pouco lento ao acordar, se juntou a eles pouco depois. Ele vistoriou a "pista" que Locke havia desenhado na areia. Pela aparência das linhas feitas na areia parecia que não tinha levado nem três minutos para arrumar a coisa toda. Não era nem areia molhada. Se Sawyer desse um passo mais largo a coisa toda desapareceria. Mas, Locke o vigiava cuidadosamente, como se pudesse matar o homem que arruinasse as pistas nas quais trabalhara tão arduamente. De qualquer forma, Sawyer não chutou a areia do lugar, ao contrário se juntou a Kate e seu filho na linha de partida. 

Jin e Sun, com sua filha Soon-Yi a reboque já haviam então chegado. Eles examinaram as pistas de corrida do mesmo que jeito que Sawyer havia feito. Se perguntando o porque de concordarem em sujeitar sua filha a esta "olimpíada", a única razão em que concordavam deixar Soon-Yi competir era por que ela iria, indubitavelmente, suplantar todos os seus competidores. Mas, agora que eles haviam parado por um minuto e pensado sobre com quem ela iria competir, eles perceberam o quão patético era tudo aquilo.

Jack e sua trupe foram os últimos a chegar. Eles chegaram estilosamente atrasados, ênfase no estilosamente, já que todas as quatro crianças de Jack trajavam o que parecia ser agasalhos tamanho bebê, sob medida, feitos de bandanas. Nas costas de seus agasalhos estava o seu nome de equipe (Los Quatro), e os liderando estava um cansadíssimo Jack. Ele tinha o olhar bem específico de um homem que havia ficado a noite toda acordado para costurar ao mesmo tempo 4 agasalhos tamanho-bebê de bandana. E no caso do motivo da expressão cansada de Jack não ser óbvio, era só olhar para suas mãos, marcadas por pequeninos furos do tamanho de agulhas. Um pedaço de bandana estava cosido em seu mindinho, mas ele não parecia notar. Além da exaustão no rosto de Jack, havia o olhar de desenfreada confiança.

Kate olhou para a camisetinha branca, simples de Norbert. O que havia sido sua melhor camisa agora parecia nada mais do uma tela branca. Ele precisava de alguma forma de insígnia, um nome de equipe. Mesmo que fôsse o único membro da dita equipe.

Sawyer podia ver como ela fitava a camisa de seu filho. "O que você tá pensando?" ele perguntou, sem ter certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

"Ele precisa de um nome de equipe," ela murmurou, contemplativamente.

"Ele não está numa equipe."

"_Ele_ é a equipe."

"Ele é uma pessoa."

"Vai me ajudar a pensar num nome ou não?"

"Não, não vou te ajudar a humilhar meu filho mais do que você já tá fazendo, enfiando ele nesta maldita competição."

"Você tá certo," respondeu Kate. "Tem que ser alguma coisa com o nome 'Ford' nele."

Ele olhou para ela incredulamente. "Mas, claro que você tem usar Ford."  
Só levou um instante para ela pensar no nome perfeito.

"A Supremacia Ford!" ela anunciou, sorrindo. Sawyer imediatamente se arrependeu de ter entrado nessa conversa. "Por que ele vai superar todo mundo bem rápido," ela continuou. "Depressa, me dá um marcador pra eu escrever na camisa dele."

Sawyer, como todo homem confiante e heterosexual, tinha os bolsos cheios de marcadores. Ele disse à Kate que não tinha nenhum.

Antes que Kate e Sawyer pudessem discutir mais alguma coisa sobre pintar ou não seu filho todo, Jack se adiantou na frente da multidão reunida e pigarreou, chamando a atenção.

"Eu sei que todos vocês não conseguem parar de falar sobre os agasalhos incríveis que eu fiz para Los Quads," começou ele. Todos o encararam, silenciosamente. "A.k.a. meus filhos. Ou como vocês irão se referir dentro de alguns minutos, a equipe vencedora da primeira competição da Olimpíada dos bebês; Mas, eu queria desviar sua atenção dos agasalhos imaculadamente desenhados por um segundo e compartilhar com vocês uma coisinha que eu escrevi para a ocasião. Uma obra original que gosto de chamar de _fic_.

"Os personagens principais são duas pessoas de ficção, nascidas da minha própria imaginação chamados Jack e Kate-" ele se interrompeu abruptamente. "Eu disse Jack e Kate? Eu quis dizer Jake e Kay."

Jake e Kay eram dois belos jovens, naufragados numa ilha. E estavam loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Havia um outro personagem na _fic_, Huck, mas ele morreu um parágrafo atrás numa queda de um penhasco muito alto. A estória de amor de Jake e Kay tinha algumas reviravoltas familiares. Eles flertaram enquanto nadavam numa cachoeira desconhecida; Kay ternamente ajudou Jake a engulir uma pílula depois que ele retornou de uma catástrofe quase fatal numa jangada; Jake deixou que Kate cortasse seu cabelo comprido, etc.

Kate e Sawyer já haviam adivinhado as tramas antes de Jack sequer abrir a boca. Era apenas uma questão de quanto mais eles iriam aguentar escutar aquilo.  
"E aí, Kay ficou molhada," 

Porém, antes que Jack pudesse terminar a sentença, Sawyer o havia jogado no chão e arrancado o pedaço de papel das mãos dele.

"Podemos começar logo com os jogos, sim?" pediu ele entre os dentes, espremendo o rosto de Jack no chão.

Locke anotou os nomes de todos os bebês competidores em seu placar customizado, mas teve que deixar o espaço de Norbert vazio. Kate e Sawyer tinham dado a ele tantos nomes ("Rumor!" "Norbert!" "Unidade Lua!" "A Supremacia Ford!") que Locke não teve absolutamente nenhuma escolha a não ser desenhar um estranhamente acurado diagrama de figuras de tracinhos de Sawyer e Kate concebendo seu filho. A figura de tracinhos de Kate tinha sardas.

Com isso resolvido, os jogos podiam _finalmente_ começar. As crianças foram todas alinhadas na linha de partida com seus respectivos côcos quando Locke atirou para alto para que dar a partida.

Depois que as crianças pararam de chorar e se acalmaram o suficiente do alto som do estampido, Locke tentou de novo, só que dessa vez simplesmente sussurrou a palavra "comecem".

Os pais mostraram a seus filhos, cada um a seu jeito, que era hora de rolar os côcos, mas algumas crianças tiveram um saída melhor do que outras. Jack Eko se sentou silenciosamente com seu côco e começou a gravar alguma forma de escrita na fruta. Jack Juan Locke partiu o seu côco com uma faca que tirou de dentro de seu agasalho e Jack Hugo começou a comer os pedacinhos.  
Rumor/Norbert/A Supremacia Ford havia, inexplicavelmente, tirado suas roupas e estava agora deitado de costas, mamando seu côco.

"Pensei que você tinha alimentado ele." sussurrou Sawyer para Kate.  
"Eu alimentei!"

Houve uma disputa acirrada entre Josefina e Soon-Yi, mas a corrida acabou assim que Soon-Yi cruzou a linha de chegada primeiro.

"Você está brincando!" gritou Jack, quando Locke escreveu vencedora perto do nome de Soon-Yi no placar. "Houve um engano!"

"Desista, Jackasss," disse Sawyer. "Nossos garotos são melhores comendo os côcos do que rolando côcos."

Jack caminhava para cima e para baixo, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. "Eu posso consertar isso," ele murmurou vez após vez. E daí, anunciando para todos os outros parados ali, ele falou mais alto, "Eu POSSO CONSERTAR isso."

Ele reuniu seus filhos numa enorme mochila feminina e se virou para Jin e Sun. "Eu exijo um teste de doping."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: **Viva Brooklyn!/O Tao de Locke

"A gente consegue da próxima vez, Abraham," disse Kate, colocando uma laranja na frente de seu filho. Depois de testemunhar o garoto tentando tirar leite de um côco durante os jogos, Kate percebeu que provavelmente já era hora de começar a desmamá-lo. Ela deu uns tapinhas em sua cabeça e foi arrumar seu próprio jantar.

"O que, você quer que ele aprenda a rolar isso, também?" perguntou Sawyer.

"Estou lhe dando comida sólida. Não era isso que você queria?"

"Você sabe que ele não consegue engolir isso inteiro, certo?"

"É comida sólida," ela repetiu como se ele fosse um idiota.

Sawyer foi até o berço de seu filho - uma modesta entalhação feita num tronco de árvore formalmente conhecida como Rhonda - e descascou a fruta para alimentá-lo.

"Eu não gosto do nome Abraham," disse ele subitamente.

"Ótimo," respondeu Kate. "Por que eu não gosto do nome Rumor."

"Eu mudei. Ele é Brooklyn daqui pra frente."

"Brooklyn? Você já esteve no Brooklyn? Você odiaria."

"Você já esteve no Brooklyn?" perguntou Sawyer, surpreso.

"Sim."

"Mesmo?"

"Não," disse ela, "Mas, eu sei que você odiaria."

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Por que você é sulista."

"E?"

"E o Brooklyn é gueto. É casaco de peles. É a máfia. É avós judias. É assaltantes. É atitude. É cheio de gente louca, Sawyer! Eu sei- já estive lá."

"Você acabou de me dizer que não esteve."

"Oh," disse ela. "Certo."

"Talvez ele goste do Brooklyn," disse Sawyer, olhando seu filho.

"Bem, se puxou aos pais, vai odiar."

"Eu não odeio o Brooklyn!" gritou Sawyer. "Eu nunca estive lá!"

"Você odiaria!" Kate gritou de volta. "_Eu estive lá!"_

"Não esteve, não!"

"Droga, Sawyer!"

Era muito fácil para Sawyer e Kate discutirem algumas vezes pelas coisas mais idiotas.

Sawyer respirou fundo, não querendo continuar zangado. "Quem liga para um bairro estúpido," disse ele.

Kate sorriu submissamente, contente pela discussão ter acabado. "Na verdade, se não fosse um bairro, seria a 4ª maior cidade da América."

"Seu conhecimento sobre Brooklyn tá me deixando ligadão," disse ele, meio cafajeste para o lado dela.

"Está?" perguntou ela modestamente, levantando as mãos sobre os ombros dele para brincar com o cabelo de trás de seu pescoço. "Eu mencionei a parte das avós judias?"

Sawyer rosnou. Ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la quando foi interrompido por alguém na 'porta'.

"Avós judias? Parece que alguém tá pra ficar numa boa!"

Sawyer e Kate se viraram ao som da familiar voz aguda e anasalada. Charlie tinha enfiado a cabeça pela abertura da cabana deles e estava sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha, parecendo absolutamente deliciado por ter, sem querer, estragado o momento do casal.

"Oi, Charlie, chegou cedo." disse Kate.

Ela havia combinado de Charlie vir ser babá de Abraham/Brooklyn enquanto ela e Sawyer saíam para atender a um compromisso que tinham feito com Jack.  
"Eu quase perdi a noção do tempo," disse ela. "Vamos, Sawyer, não podemos perder a festa de fogos."

"Festa de fogos?" Perguntou ele.

"É," disse Kate. "Jack me contou que ia botar fogo em um monte de coisas essa noite. Parece divertido."

"Ele me contou que ia ter uma sessão de tortura essa noite. Eu disse que não perderia por nada nesse mundo."

Enquanto Kate e Sawyer pensavam sobre estes compromissos conflitantes, Jack preparava um palco para seu seminário muito especial. Sabendo que ninguém mais viria, voluntariamente, escutar qualquer coisa que ele tivesse a dizer, ele preparou um cenário personalizado para cada náufrago, para atrair a todos. E era muito importante que todos eles viessem.

Explicando que "como um médico" ele tinha desenvolvido um "impecável paladar para urina" Jack tinha tentado beber a urina de Soon-Yi para determinar se o bebê estava ou não "bombado" com substâncias ilegais. Infelizmente para ele, Jin e Sun eram pais racionais que nunca permitiriam algo assim. Jack teve que decidir roubar uma fralda molhada jogada fora quando ninguém estava olhando. Para seu desespero, ele foi incapaz de detectar qualquer traço de droga na coisa.

Desconsolado com o reconhecimento de que um bebê tinha derrotado todos seus filhos por mérito próprio, Jack desenvolveu um novo plano para manter seus filhos superiores a todos os outros: eliminar toda e qualquer chance de bebês continuarem nascendo na ilha, para sempre.

Seu seminário "Paternidade Planejada/Prevenção de Gravidez/Ponto Final para o Florescimento da Epidemia de Bebês" estava para começar. Todos na ilha tinham se reunido na praia, curiosos para ver o que Jack diria.

"Bem vindos!" Ele anunciou, agora que todos haviam assentado.

"Cadê a tortura?" Perguntou Sawyer.

"E as coisas que íamos queimar?" Kate disse em seguida.

"E quando. Poderei. EXPLICAR. Minha nova religião para todos?" gritou Locke.

"Tem uma coisa muito mais importante para discutirmos!" Continuou Jack. Ele tomou fôlego, olhando como se fôsse dizer alguma coisa muito importante. "Eu acho que todos concordamos que toda essa coisa de bebês está saindo do controle." As cabecinhas de seus quatro bebês pularam por cima de seu ombro. Ele ajustou as tiras da mochila e continuou falando. "Precisamos de um plano. Nós não podemos simplesmente ter mulheres ficando grávidas o tempo todo."

"Por que você simplesmente não entrega a caixa de preservativos que o avião de resgate jogou pra nós?" Perguntou Sawyer, virando os olhos.

Jack sorriu amargamente. "Se alguém tem sugestões sérias eu ficaria feliz de escutá-los." Somente Locke levantou sua mão. "Menos John Locke. Aí eu não dou a mínima por qualquer coisa que tenha a dizer."

Ninguém mais levantou a mão, então Jack decidiu que provavelmente era melhor escolher as pessoas.

"Libby!" Disse ele. "Você é uma mulher! Qual é o seu segredo?"

"De ser uma mulher?" perguntou ela.

"De não engravidar. Você não é estéril ou coisa assim, é?"

"Oh, meu Deus, não," ela riu. "Eu até passei por alguns abortos no meu tempo." Sua risada morreu. "Só que eu prefiro a compania de mulheres, agora," disse ela, piscando na direção de Ana Lucia. "E por isso que tenho dormido com Charlie."  
Todos se viraram para Charlie. "Por mais que eu tente, não consigo engravidar ninguém. Nem nada, para falar a verdade."

"Eu tenho. Algo. Para falar!" declarou Locke. Ele levantou uma coisa que parecia o revestimento interno de um intestino de porco. "Isto é o revestimento interno de um intestino de porco. De acordo com meus cálculos ele. Pode ser usado como preservativo. Com 39 de segurança!"

Ninguém ali tinha razão para suspeitar que ele estava secretamente dormindo com uma das mulheres. Mas, antes que alguém pudesse especular mais ele acrescentou, "Os porcos. Parecem gostar." E embora fôsse uma declaração vaga, ninguém realmente quis pensar no que aquilo significava. "E Charlie!" ele gritou.

"Tem uma textura muito suave, " disse o pequenino britânico, de algum lugar da multidão.

"Agora, há alguém. Querendo ouvir. Sobre minha. Nova religião?" continuou Locke. "Vocês só têm que me. Adorar. E aos porcos. E a escotilha!"

Jack não estava contente com o rumo que o seminário estava tomando. "Eu tenho algo melhor do que 39 de segurança. Eu tenho algo com 100 de segurança!" disse ele, retomando a atenção de todos. "Abstinência." E subsequentemente, perdendo a atenção de novo.

"Nos conte mais da religião!" gritou Charlie para Locke.  
"É sério!" declarou Jack. "Eu não tenho tocado Ana Lucia por mais de um ano e tem realmente funcionado para nós."

"Adivinha, amor," disse Ana Lucia, fingindo pena. "Estou grávida de novo."  
Jack cambaleou alguns passos para trás, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco no estômago. Seu rosto se iluminou com uma mistura de choque, espanto e extrema felicidade. O engraçado era que Sayid estava passando pela mesma reação.

"Ouçam todos vocês, vou ser pai de novo!" gritou Jack cheio de regozijo. "Meu esperma deve ter uma sobre-vida acima da média! É um milagre médico!"  
Ele correu a toda velocidade para onde Ana Lucia estava sentada e quase trombou com Sayid, que havia corrido para o lado dela também.

"Um pai!" Exclamou Sayid, pegando a mão da Ana Luca. "Finalmente."  
Jack pegou a outra mão. "Você quer dizer de novo. Um pai _de novo_."  
Sayid observou Jack com uma expressão irritada. Percebendo o olhar do outro homem fixado nele, Jack olhou de volta para Sayid. "É um milagre médico," ele enfatizou.

Sayid franziu a testa. "Sim, claro. Um milagre médico." 

Enquanto Jack e Sayid celebravam separadamente a grande notícia, Kate pareceu ter percebido Charlie na multidão pela primeira vez, a despeito de seu consistente envolvimento no seminário. Ela coçou a testa enquanto pensava, se apercebendo que alguma coisa não estava certa e caminhou até ele.  
"Charlie? Onde está Abraham?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:** Charlie não sabe nada de Brooklyn/As razões de Jack

"Charlie, onde está Abraham?" perguntou Kate, numa voz firme, tentando ficar calma, mas pensando no pior. Seus temores se concretizaram quando Charlie respondeu com um espantado

"Abraham?"

Foi, neste momento em particular, o pior que ele poderia ter dito a Kate. Na verdade, ele simplesmente não sabia que este era o novo nome do bebê.

"SAWYER!" Gritou Kate, agora histérica.

Sawyer chegou a seu lado em um segundo, perguntando o que estava errado. "Abraham desapareceu!" disse ela.

"Abraham Lincoln?" Charlie perguntou. "Ele está morto!"

"O que você disse, moleque?" perguntou Sawyer, agarrando com os dois punhos a camiseta tamanho infantil do magrela.

"Abraham Lincoln está bem morto!" gritou o inglês de cabelo viscoso e nariz arrebitado, mas só por que Sawyer estava gritando e ele achou que talvez Sawyer não o matasse se ele também gritasse. Não era muito lógico, mas a única lógica do músico fracassado.

"Não Lincoln. Brooklyn!" Berrou Sawyer. "Onde diabos está Brooklyn?!"  
"Está na Califórnia, certo!" gaguejou o anãozinho péssimo em geografia, com lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos. "O que isso tem haver comigo?"

Sawyer o empurrou e se virou para Kate, agarrando seus ombros e a olhando direto nos olhos. "Nós vamos encontrá-lo, Sardenta," disse ele, tentando soar confiante, mas, tentando mais do que tudo, convencer a si mesmo. E num tom ainda mais solene, carregado pela gravidade do que estava para dizer, ele acrescentou, "Eu vou pra floresta."

"Pra quê?" perguntou o pobre, obsessivo e ás vezes drogado, abrindo caminho através da multidão de onde Sawyer o havia arremessado.

"Porque, Pequeno Tim," disse Sawyer, "toda vez que alguma coisa acontece, nós vamos pra floresta. Os Outros estão vindo? Nós vamos pra floresta. Nós precisamos de uma transmissão de rádio? Nós vamos pra floresta. O bebê de Claire apareceu com assaduras? _Nós vamos pra floresta!"_

"Mas, o que vocês estão procurando? Quem desapareceu?" perguntou o autor do detestável mega-único sucesso, que não conseguia sair da cabeça de ninguém, _You All Everybody_, total e completamente confuso.

Kate o ignorou. Alguma coisa mudara nela quando, sacudindo sua preocupação, ela entrou no jogo. Ela ficou na frente de Sawyer. "Eu vou com você." disse ela, como se nunca tivesse tido tanta certeza de alguma coisa na vida antes. Mas, antes que Sawyer pudesse comentar o que ela acabara de falar, eles escutaram outra voz através da multidão.

"Não, você não vai."

Eles se viraram e viram Jack se aproximando. Ele parecia que nunca estivera tão certo de algo em sua vida, também. "Vou deixar que Sawyer venha comigo. Mas, você, não."

Neste exato momento em que o complexo de superioridade de Jack reaparecia, o som alto de algo caindo pôde ser ouvido à distãncia. Há cinco metros dali, Locke estava cercado pelo que parecia ser uma dúzia de potes e panelas arremessadas pela praia num acesso de raiva;

"Ir com _você?_" Sawyer começou a protestar, mas foi cortado por Kate tinha um protesto próprio.

"Ele é meu filho, Jack. Eu vou."

"É José. E você não vem."

"Eu sou-"

"VOCÊ **NÃO** VEM, KATE."

Kate recuou quando Jack gritou na cara dela em seu mais alto volume. Ele começou a caminhar em direção à floresta, deixando Kate totalmente embaraçada, derrotada e absolutamente incrédula. Claro, ela não faria nada sobre isso por que Jack tinha acabado de berrar com ela e toda vez que Jack berrava com ela, ela instantaneamente se transformava em uma mulher submissa e humilde que todos sabiam que ela não era.

"Não se preocupe, Kate, vou trazer nosso filho de volta," disse Sawyer "E vou levar as armas."

Ela pôde apenas ficar para trás e observar Sawyer e Jack irem atrás de seu bebê desaparecido. As Olimpíadas não pareciam ser tão importantes agora. Nada era mais importante do que a volta de seu pobre filho sem nome, a quem ela amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

"Mas, por que eles foram pra floresta pra procurar por ele?" perguntou Charlie, finalmente captando a mensagem. "Ele está bem aqui."

Charlie apontou para o chão e Kate seguiu sua mão até seus olhos encontrarem seu filho sentado na areia. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

-----------------------------

Iria escurecer logo, mas Sawyer e Jack estavam longe de desistir. Eles tinham chegado até ali e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse fazê-los voltar sem aquele adorável bebê.

O peso de sua mochila estava atrasando Sawyer, mas ele não se incomodava. Ele levara as armas por que poderia precisar delas para resgatar seu filho. Ele poderia precisar de todas as armas. Todas as 42. Todos os rifles que tinham alças estavam penduradas em seus ombros, o resto das armas estava em sua mochila, seus bolsos, pendurado em seu cinto, pulando pra fora de seus jeans, suas botas e tinha cerca de sete que ele segurava nas mãos. E elas não eram suficientes.

"O que diabos você tá carregando na sua mochila?" perguntou Sawyer a Jack repentinamente. O outro homem se virou, piscando através das árvores como se procurando por direções e disse, "fraldas."

"Fraldas?"

"Ele vai precisar delas," foi tudo que Jack disse.

Eles caminharam em silêncio um pouco mais, olhando em toda direção por algum sinal de que estavam no lugar certo até que Jack parou e se sentou numa árvore caída.

"O que você tá fazendo?" perguntou Sawyer. "Está escurecendo, nós precisamos continuar andando."

"Eu preciso descansar," disse Jack, dramaticamente tirando a mochila cheia de fraldas fofas de cima de seus ombros.

Sawyer não ia aguentar isso. "Eu tô indo."

"Ótimo, vá embora. Eu sabia que você desistiria."

"Eu estou indo sem você, Jackass," disse Sawyer. "Não tem como eu parar por um minuto enquanto ele ainda está por aí."

Jack chupou os lábios contra os dentes naquele jeito que fazia com todos a sua volta soubesse que ele era o mais arrogante idiota do acampamento. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu amargamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Sawyer?"

"Como é?"

"Você me escutou. Estou tentando entender, mas eu simplesmente não tenho pista sobre que possível motivo você poderia ter."

Sawyer somente pode parar e olhar parar ele.

"Você quer ser o grande herói, é isso?" Continuou Jack.

"Você tá me gozando, doc?"

Jack apenas deu de ombros, esperando.

Sawyer não estava certo sobre como esclarecer isso. "Meu _filho_ está desaparecido!" gritou ele, na esperança de que gritar ajudaria a enfiar isso na cabeça de Jack. "Por que diabos você está aqui?"

Antes que Jack pudesse explicar que ele estava tentando ser um "herói" e que estava "apaixonado por Kate" e que este pequeno grupo de resgate iria provavelmente colocá-lo "na boa" com ela e que ele poderia até receber um "obrigada a você, vamos transar" disso tudo e que Sawyer estava realmente "restringindo seu estilo", eles ouviram algo nos arbustos há alguns metros de distância.

Sawyer reuniu todas as armas em direção do ruído, mas apenas Rousseau apareceu na clareira, com a sempre presente expressão vazia, ainda fixada em seu rosto.

"É a francesa," murmurou Sawyer. "Escute, você viu um garotinho? Cerca de um ano de idade?"

"Um bebê?" disse Rousseau num estado quase onírico.

"Sim, um bebê," continuou Sawyer. "Ele tem olhos verdes, sardas, covinhas, 4 dentes e um cabelo louro que cacheia em alguns lugares e fica liso em outras. Você o viu?"

"Qual é o nome da criança?" ela perguntou.

Sawyer franziu a testa. Pela primeira vez ficou triste por nunca ter conseguido dizer, definitivamente, qual era o nome de seu filho.

"Isso não importa," disse ele, caminhando até ela. Ele estava cansado e desesperado e tudo que queria era ver seu filho de novo. Em seu jeito mais sério ele pediu, "Por favor, me diga se você o viu."

"Quando eu caí nessa ilha há quase 18 anos atrás, eu já estava grávida de 7 meses," disse Rousseau em seu horrível sotaque francês; "Eu tive que fazer o parto sozinha. Uma menina. Alex," sussurrou ela dramaticamente.

"Eu a tive por muito pouco tempo antes que eles a levassem. Os outros," disse ela dramaticamente, de novo.

"Nós sabemos," disse Jack, se adiantando. "Apenas me diga onde o garoto está e nós não teremos que matar você."

"Era um dia de sol quando tudo aconteceu," ela continuou. "O sol estava queimando minha pele e eu tive medo que queimasse a pele do bebê também. Então, eu tirei minha camiseta e a embrulhei em volta dela. E daí, eles a levaram. Os Outros. Levaram minha filha." ela deu uma pausa. "E levaram minha camiseta."

"Onde está meu filho?"

"Foi cinco anos antes de eu encontrar outra camiseta para vestir. Na selva. Eu fiquei nua. Da cintura para cima," disse ela, e aqui ela deu outro sussurro dramático: "por 5 anos."

"Apenas me diga onde o bebê está!" gritou Jack.

"Eu ainda não encontrei o bebê," disse ela. "Alex."

"Alex, não!" disse Sawyer. "_Meu_ bebê!"

A francesa olhou para Jack e Sawyer. Eles mal podiam ver seus olhos atrás daquele cabelo todo.

"Eu estive na praia mais cedo. Eles me mandaram para a floresta para avisar vocês que eles encontraram o bebê. Alex."

"Alex?"

"Quero dizer, seu bebê. Seja lá qual for o nome."

O rosto de Sawyer se iluminou enquanto Jack pareceu triste por não ter sido aquele que encontrou o menino.

Sawyer imediatamente começou a voltar para a praia e Jack logo o seguiu num passo mais lento.

"Alex!" gritou Rousseau. "É um lindo nome!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota de Kater: Ok, sobre esse capítulo: ele é longo. Realmente longo. Tive que dividir em dois. E vocês sabiam que existem alguns jaters que se auto-denominam Copuladores? Por causa daquela cena, logo no início da 1ª temporada, quando Charlie disse que eles estavam "copulando verbalmente".  
Este capítulo é dedicado a eles. _

**Capítulo 8: **A Surpresa de Manga/ Até em seus sonhos

Sawyer estava tão ansioso para ver seu filho de novo que ele correu até o acampamento como se as armas não pesassem nada. Por alguma razão estava convencido de que, uma vez que o tivesse em seus braços e olhasse para ele, saberia seu nome. Subitamente lhe ocorreria. Exatamente como deveria ter acontecido quando o segurou pela primeira vez, segundos depois de ter nascido.  
Mas, exatamente como tinha acontecido então, quando ele o segurou agora, lhe deu um branco. O nome não tinha nem passado pela ponta da língua. Ele olhou para seu filho e não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria seu nome. 

Mas, não havia tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Jack estava fazendo uma festa na praia e todos eram esperados lá.

Ele havia descoberto a gravidez de Ana Lucia há poucas horas atrás, mas era mais do que o tempo suficiente para Jack organizar uma alegre celebração. Afinal, eram excelentes notícias - seu esperma estava vivo e nadando! E, oh, sim, Ana Lucia ia ter outro bebê. Muito a se celebrar.

Os ilhéus haviam se reunido mais uma vez na praia, pouco depois de Sawyer e Jack voltarem de sua missão de resgate e todos estavam contribuindo com alguma coisa. Sayid havia arrumado as tochas em volta do acampamento, Charlie trouxera sua guitarra para fornecer a diversão musical, Hurley levou seu teatrinho de fantoche feito de meias para as crianças e Locke estava fazendo animais de balões do que, naquela manhã, tinha sido o mais novo avanço em matéria de contraceptivos na ilha.

Sawyer não estava levando nada além de seu filho, mas Kate carregava com ela uma tosca tigela feita de côco, cheia de sua especialidade: Sopa Surprise de Manga.

"Parece que eles têm muita comida aqui," disse Sawyer, inspecionando a praia e os participantes da festa.

"Você, provavelmente, não precisava ter feito a sopa."

Não, ela realmente, realmente, não precisava ter feito a sopa. A sopa conseguia deixar Sawyer doente toda vez que ele tomava. Kate não sabia nada disso, já que ele a tomava até o fim e lhe dizia que estava deliciosa, toda vez. Mesmo na primeira vez que ela fez, quando somente uma colherada havia passado por seus lábios antes dele cuspi-la violentamente.

"Você tá tentando me matar?!" ele perguntou, tampando a boca e limpando a língua o máximo possível.

"O que diabo é isso!?"

Ele ficou esfregando a língua por alguns minutos, esperando que Kate respondesse, até que finalmente ele olhou para ela, quando ela não respondeu. Ele pôde perceber uma mistura de vergonha e tristeza delineada em seu rosto.

"É Surprise de Manga," disse ela numa voz baixa, seu queixo tremendo, do jeito que sempre tremia toda vez que estava para chorar. "Você não gostou?"

Sawyer parou de limpar o céu da boca por tempo o suficiente para perceber que sua resposta poderia fazê-la chorar e ele odiava quando ela chorava. E se ele quisesse voltar a transar de novo algum dia, ele teria que mentir.

"Está delicioso," disse ele voltando a sentar. "É que tinha uma, uh, mosca dentro."  
"Oh!" disse Kate, aliviada. "Que bom. Pensei que você tinha odiado ou coisa assim."

"Odiado?" Ele olhou para a próxima colherada como se fosse veneno. "De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos nos quadris, triunfantemente. "Já descobriu qual é a surpresa?"

Ele segurou o líquido viscoso na boca tentando mantê-lo afastado de suas papilas gustativas, embora aquilo estivesse entrando em cada cavidade de sua boca. Infelizmente, ele _tinha_ descoberto a surpresa.

"Peixe." Ele engoliu.

"E leite de peito!"

Não precisa dizer que prendas domésticas não eram exatamente o forte de Kate, mas ela continuava fazendo a sopa, de qualquer maneira. E Sawyer continuava transando. Então, nem tudo estava perdido.

"Eu vou até lá dar um oi pra Jin e Sun. Ver se a gente convence eles de deixar Brooklyn ir brincar com Soon-Yi," disse Sawyer, passando o filho para o outro braço e olhando através da praia até onde o casal de coreanos estava.

"Boa idéia," respondeu Kate. Pelo canto do olho ela pôde ver Ana Lucia vindo em sua direção e ela olhou em volta desesperadamente tentando encontrar uma desculpa para evitá-la. Sawyer já estava a meio caminho na praia e não havia ninguém perto o bastante para ela começar uma conversa. Era tarde demais, de qualquer forma. Ana Lucia já estava na frente dela.

"Hey, Ana Lucia!" disse Kate, num falso entusiasmo.

"Kate," respondeu Ana em saudação.

As duas mulheres estavam longe de serem as melhores amigas. Elas tinham algumas coisas em comum, entretanto. Ambas tinham dado à luz crianças com uma semana de diferença entre elas. E ambas eram mulheres. Bem, as similaridades iam até aí, na verdade. Em todo caso, suas experiências compartilhadas na ilha não haviam mudado a maneira de como elas encaravam uma a outra.

E a maneira como elas encaravam uma a outra realmente pesava no porque delas não serem amigas. Ana encarava Kate como uma fugitiva que precisava ser apanhada. E Kate encarava Ana como uma tira que precisava ser evitada. Essa era uma das razões pela qual Kate passava tão pouco tempo com as outras mulheres. E uma das razões pela qual nunca permitiam que Ana Lucia ficasse perto das armas.

"Um outro bebê!" disse Kate. "Que maravilha."

"É," disse Ana sem entusiasmo. "Mas acontecem."

"Oh!" Muito embora o entusiasmo de Kate fosse falso, este já estava começando a acabar. "É um ponto de vista."

"Não, Kate, é o único ponto de vista," continuou Ana Lucia. "Todas nós vamos engravidar de novo. É só uma questão de tempo."

Elas ficaram paradas e encararam uma a outra por um momento. Kate olhou em volta para ver se Sawyer estava por perto. Não estava.

"Esta sopa é sua?" perguntou Ana Lucia suspeitosamente olhando a grande tijela nas mãos de Kate.

"É."

"Ou é de outra pessoa?"

"Não, é minha."

"Você não a roubou, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Eu disse, você não faria algo como roubar a sopa de outra pessoa," disse Ana Lucia, enfatizando as últimas palavras. "Faria?"

Não era realmente uma pergunta o jeito como ela dissera aquilo. Era apenas uma afirmação para que Kate ficasse ciente de que ela estava de olho. Mesmo que não houvesse nada para ficar de olho.

"Ana, essa sopa é minha. Eu a fiz para a sua festa."

"Você sabe o que a gente fazia lá na minha terra, com pessoas que roubavam sopa?"

Kate esperou.

"Atirávamos nelas." Os olhos de Ana Lucia arregalarm na palavra 'atirávamos'.

"Sua terra, no México?"

"Los Angeles."

E isso pareceu ser o fim daquela discussão. Ou pelo menos Kate assim esperava. Ela estava quase parabenizando Ana de novo e indo embora para encontra Sawyer, quando a Latina disse outra coisa.

"Sabe, Jack realmente gosta de você." Kate ficou surpresa. Ela não sabia o que dizer a esta alegação. "Vocês dois fariam um belo casal." Ana Lucia apontou para seu botton "Jate is Fate" que se tornara parte de seu vestuário do dia-a-dia. "É só dizer uma palavra que eu arranjo as coisas."

"Eu estou com Sawyer."

"Ele sonha com você o tempo todo."

"Perdão?"

"Eu sei por que subitamente ás três da manhã eu acordo com ele gritando o nome 'KATE' no meus ouvidos." Seus olhos arregalaram quando mencionou o nome de Kate, exatamente como tinha acontecido com a palavra 'atirávamos'.

"Você sabe o que é ser acordada quase toda noite, às três da manhã com o seu nome sendo gritado no meu ouvido?"

"Umm."

"E você tem alguma idéia do que é ser 'ninada' de volta ao sono com o som de soluços abafados?"

"Soluços?"

"Culo!" disse Ana Lucia. "Ele chora depois de gritar seu nome."

O silêncio que acompanhou essa declaração foi ensurdecedora. Kate, novamente, não tinha idéia do que dizer. E ela ficou contente, se por isso, a conversa não tivesse que continuar.  
Ela realmente não queria saber nada mais sobre os sonhos de Jack e ela realmente não queria estar nessa conversa de forma alguma, mas ela simplesmente tinha que perguntar. "Se você não gosta dele, porque ainda está com ele?"

Ana Lucia bufou, do mesmo jeito superior que Jack bufafa deixando você saber que ele sabia muito mais do que você. "Não sou eu que ainda estou com ele," disse ela. "É ele que ainda está comigo. Ele realmente ama aquelas crianças."

Como uma deixa, Jack apareceu aonde elas estavam parada, segurando em seus braços o pequeno José Eko. Ele estava sorrindo como o pai orgulhoso que era, aparentemente esquecendo que seus tesouros haviam perdido a competição da primeira Olimpíada naquela manhã.

"Olhem para esse queixo!" disse ele, admirando seu pequeno filho negro. "É a genética, baby!"

Kate sorriu. Era raro ver Jack somente como um pai feliz, que não se importava em ficar salvando a vida das pessoas ou fazendo Kate se apaixonar por ele. Ela podia apreciar este Jack.

"Isso é uma sopa?" ele perguntou, reparando na tijela nas mãos de Kate.  
"É. Surprise de Manga. É tipo, minha especialidade." disse Kate, modestamente.  
"Parece saboroso. Posso provar um pouco?"

Enquanto Kate procurava uma vasilha para servir Jack, e este passava o pequeno José para Ana, Sawyer veio ao encontro deles. Ele estava feliz em contar a Kate que Brooklyn tivera permissão para brincar com Soon-Yi de novo, desde que ficasse com as roupas. Mas, bem na hora que estava para contar as boas novas ele viu que Jack estava se preparando para comer a sopa especial dela.

"Calma aí, Doc. Tem certeza que quer entrar nessa?" perguntou-lhe Sawyer.

"É somente sopa, Sawyer," disse Kate.

"É uma sopa muito forte, amor. Vamos ver se o José aqui gosta dela."

Jack deu uma olhadela na direção de Sawyer antes de lever a colher até os lábios. Ele pôde ver o olhar desafiador do sulista para ele, como se o incitasse a provar e tomar a sopa. Jack achou isso estranho. Até ele engolir a colherada. E aí ele entendeu tudo.

"Gostou?" perguntou Kate.

"Mmmmm," foi tudo o que Jack conseguiu falar enquanto tentava impedir a substância líquida de subir de volta para sua garganta. "Está deliciosa."

Sawyer lhe deu aquele seu sorriso cafajeste, de covinhas, se deleitando no disconforto velado do outro homem. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou "Descobriu qual a surpresa, _Hermano_?"

"Peixe," disse Jack, melancolicamente.

Sawyer se certificou de que Kate estava distraída e daí sussurrou, no mesmo jeito orgulhoso de Kate quando ela lhe contou, "e leite de peito!"

Mas, ao invés dessa pequena informação ter o efeito negativo que Sawyer esperava, Jack pareceu pensar que esta era a melhor das surpresas. Ele esqueceu sua colher, pegou a tijela com ambas as mãos, colocou os lábios e começou a engolir toda a Surprise que conseguia.

Se Sawyer adivinhou que Jack achou a sopa inesperadamente deliciosa, por que de uma forma tortuosa e doentia,

continha alguma parte do peito de Kate, então ele estava certo.

"Me passa essa tijela, Amor!" ordenou Sawyer. Não havia como ele deixar Jack parecer o herói que tinha adorado a comida de Kate, quando Sawyer tinha se esforçado tanto para não detestá-la.

Ele passou Brooklyn para Kate em troca da tijela cheia de sopa e sentou em frente de Jack, pronto para virar o bagulho.

Rapidamente aquilo se transformou num tipo de competição entre eles, enquanto os dois se encaravam, bebendo a Surprise de Manga. Jack estava ganhando facilmente.

Bem quando ele estava à frente por segundos, ele foi interrompido por Locke que estava parado, como sempre, a cinco metros de distancia.

"Parem de comer!" ele gritou. Ele ergueu a cabeça e esfregou seu brilhante escalpo como que procurando pelas palavras certas: "Amanhã! Será a próxima competição."

Todos o escutavam atentamente.

"Amanhã veremos. Qual bebê. Fala primeiro!"

Ele começou a ir embora e bem quando todos estavam voltando para se divertir na festa, ele se virou e gritou, "Nós não somos as únicas pessoas. Nessa ilha que pode falar. E todos nós sabemos disso!"

---------------------

**2ª Parte  
**  
Todos no acampamento estavam adormecidos nesta alta madrugada, mas poucos estavam sonhando. Jack jazia em sua cabana, ao lado de Ana Lucia, sonhando com Kate. Não era raro para ele sonhar com ela, entretanto.  
De fato, uma noite sem pensamentos sobre Kate passando por sua cabeça era, basicamente, desconhecido para ele à essa altura. Mas, este sonho era diferente. Era melhor. Talvez fosse a Surprise de Manga que houvesse sido o gatilho, ou mais especificamente o que 'estava' na surprise de manga. mas, de qualquer forma, Jack teve o mais agradável dos sonhos, nesta noite.

Se passava em sua cabana, somente Ana Lucia e seus filhos não estavam presentes. Estavam apenas Jack e Kate na posição mais sexy que ele possivelmente podia cogitar, sentados em frente um ao outro, olhando nos olhos um do outro. Em seu sonho, Jack estava realizando sua maior fantasia. Em seu sonho, ele e Kate estavam copulando verbalmente.

"Estou tirando sua camisa," disse Kate, olhando diretamente para Jack. Claro que Kate não estava realmente tirando a camisa dele. Eles estavam apenas 'verbalmente copulando', afinal de contas. Tocar estragaria toda a coisa verbal. E onde estaria a graça disso? Simplesmente não era o maneira Jate.

"E agora você está sentindo meus abdominais duros como pedra," continuou Jack para ela.

"Oh, yes," disse Kate, com uma expressão mortalmente séria em seu rosto. "Eles são mesmo duros como pedras."

"Kate, você simplesmente não adora caras com peito peludo?" perguntou ele em seu sonho. "Olhar para meu peito peludo não te deixa louca?"

"Sim" respondeu Kate. "Um peito peludo é extremamente sexy."

"E nem um pouco vulgar."

"Não, nem um pouco vulgar."

Jack estava adorando muito esse sonho. Ana Lucia podia perceber por que ele se virou em seu sono com um sorriso idiota no rosto, murmurando o nome de Kate. Logo, ela previu, ele iria gritá-lo em seu ouvido. Muito embora ele dormisse estritamente um metro e meio afastado dela, ela inevitavelmente acabava encontrando ele a um centímetro de seu ouvido, gritando o nome de Kate tão alto quanto podia. Era como um relógio suíço.

Ela enterrou a cabeça debaixo de travesseiro em antecipação.

"E agora," continuou Jack em seu sonho para Kate. "Eu vou tirar sua camisa e vou senti-la toda." Suas mãos, mesmo em seu sonho, continuavam imóveis ao lado de seu corpo. Mesmo em seu sonho.

"Seus peitos são ótimos," disse Jack. "E, falando de um assunto totalmente diferente, você me lembra a minha mãe."

Kate sorriu em seu sonho. "Claro que lembro." Disse ela. "E agora, vou tirar suas calças. Eu adoro cuecões brancos, José."

"Me diga que elas são masculinas."

"Oh, elas são definitivamente masculinas."

De alguma forma, embora Jack já tivesse tirado o sutiã de Kate, ela tinha conseguido, depois de tantos anos usando um, ficar entalada nele.  
"Me ajude, Josè! Estou presa!"

Jack respirou fundo e piscou. Do jeito que ele fazia toda vez que estava para salvar uma pessoa. "Não se preocupe, Sardenta. Vou salvá-la. É o que eu faço."

"Não me chame de Sardenta." estalou Kate. "Eu detesto esse nome."

"Eu sabia!" ganiu Jack, excitamente. "Agora, tire minha roupa de baixo."

Foi o que Kate fez. Ou pelo menos o que ela disse que fez. Novamente, _copulando verbalmente_.

"Ok, estão tiradas."

Jack sorriu orgulhosamente. "Então, o que você está vendo, baby?"

"Bem, é ok, eu acho," ela respondeu.

"Quando você diz 'ok' você quer dizer 'acima da média'?

"Bem, talvez um pouco abaixo da média," respondeu Kate. "Eu achava que seria maior."

Mesmo em seu sonho.

"Ok, esqueça isso," disse Jack. "Me fale mais sobre meu peito peludo."

Este sonho estava deixando Jack muito, muito quente. Do outro lado do campo, em sua própria cabana, Sawyer estava tendo um sonho similar. Bem, na verdade era exatamente o mesmo sonho. E ademais, não era bem um sonho, era um pesadelo.

Por que estaria ele tendo o sonho molhado de Jack? Sò Deus saberia. Mas, talvez tivesse algo a ver com o Surprise de Manga.

Ele estava chegando bem na parte do cuecão branco, quando acordou num pulo. Era seu sub-consciente tentando salvá-lo de toda a extensão da cópula verbal de Jack e Kate.

Ele se curvou, o suor pingando de sua testa e vomitou. E pela primeira vez não foi por causa da sopa.

Bem, talvez um pouquinho.

De volta ao sonho de Jack, do qual ainda não acordara, ele e Kate ainda estavam no verbalmente.

"José, você está me vigiando?" perguntou-lhe Kate.

Esta questão sempre assombraVa os sonhos de Jack, não importava o que ele e Kate estivessem fazendo. Fôra a pergunta que ela lhe fizera alguns dias depois que se encontraram e ele estupidamente dissera que não a estava vigiando. Ele ainda não entendia por que disse aquilo. E ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que fora nesse ponto que estragara tudo com Kate.

"Pode acreditar que estou te vigiando," respondeu Jack.

"Bom" respondeu Kate. "Eu adoro um cara que me vigia enquando conversa e transa comigo ao mesmo tempo."

"Este sexo é mesmo muito, muito bom," disse Jack.

Eles estavam sentados a uma boa distância e suas mãos estavam desfalecidas ao lado deles, nem ao menos se mexiam.

Mesmo em seu sonho.

"Finalmente!" exclamou Kate. "Acabei de-"

O sonho de Jack foi interrompido por uma voz familiar que não era a de Kate.  
"Jack!" a voz disse. Parecia muito com a de Ana Lucia.

"Você acabou de quê?" perguntou Jack : 'sonhe, Kate!' tentando ignorar a voz.  
"José!" a voz soou de novo. Desta vez Jack parecia mais despertado por ela. Ele tentou focalizar em Kate mais fortemente.

Seus olhos encontraram perfeitamente sua figura ainda sentada. "Você acabou de quê?"

"Acabei de ficar molhada!"

"Culo!" a outra voz gritou, finalmente acordando Jack de seu sonho.  
Jack estava sentando em um instante enquanto, instintivamente procurava um caminho direto para o ouvido de Ana Lucia. No máximo de seus pulmões, como se seu ouvido fôsse um microfone, Jack gritou "KATE!" antes de acordar totalmente.  
Ana Lucia, certamente ensurdecida, deu um sorriso debochado e o empurrou. "Estão chamando por você!" disse ela.

"O quê? Quem?"

"E como diabos vou saber," disse ela, aborrecida. "Parece que alguém está morrendo."

"Alguém está precisando de minha ajuda?" Salvar a vida de alguém era quase tão sexy quanto copular verbalmente.

Quase.

"Agh, sim! Alguém precisa de ajuda, não consegue ouvi-los gritando seu nome?! Já devem estar mortos, na certa!" gritou Ana Lucia. "Uma mulher não pode dormir por aqui?!"

Agora que Jack pensava sobre isso, ele _conseguia_ ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

Era Kate!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: **Um episódio chamado "Collision", alguém disse? Não, nunca ouvi falar.

A única coisa que fazia Jack ficar mais excitado depois de acabar de ter um sonho fantástico com Kate, era a idéia de salvar a vida dela. Infelizmente para ele, uma vez tendo entrado em sua cabana, ele percebeu que não era ela quem precisava ser salva.

"José! Graças a Deus, você está aqui!" disse Kate, correndo até o médico. "Sawyer está doente!"

Sawyer, recém-saído de seu sonho voyeurístico de Jack e Kate copulando verbalmente, estava sentado, tentando, desesperadamente, fazer o conteúdo de seu estômago parar de subir por sua garganta. Entretanto, a presença de Jack não estava ajudando as coisas.

Jack observou a cena sem dar muita importância. Recém-saído de seu sonho de copular verbalmente com Kate, ele não estava muito a fim de lidar com Sawyer neste momento.

"Então, ele vomitou?" disse ele, suspirando.

Kate fez que sim com a cabeça, nervosamente, mantendo seus olhos em Sawyer.  
"Com certeza foi sua sopa," disse Jack.

Ironicamente, pela primeira vez não fôra a sopa que deixara Sawyer doente.  
"É só dar a ele um pouco d´água."

"Minha sopa?" perguntou Kate, incrédula, olhando para a direção de Jack. "Sawyer adora minha sopa. Claro que não foi a sopa."

Jack virou os olhos e sacudiu os ombros. Ele olhou para o homem com o pano na boca diante dele e percebeu que não fazia diferença o quanto o odiava, ele ainda tinha a obrigação, como médico, de consertá-lo. Sem contar que ele tinha a obrigação com Kate de parecer o cara mais fabuloso de todo o mundo. Então, ele piscou e parou com as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo. Ele ia salvar a vida de um homem, essa noite.

"Ok," disse ele, tão cheio de orgulho por fazer a coisa certa, que ele mal podia aguentar. "Me passe aquela garrafa de água."

Enquanto Kate ia buscar, Jack estava se preparando para realizar o milagre. Ele se ajoelhou em frente de Sawyer, para desespero deste. Sawyer queria poder falar, mas isso apenas aumentava o risco de vomitar (possivelmente uma reação do sub-consciente a ter assistido tanta conversa fiada.) Em vez disso, ele esticou os braços, fazendo sinal para Jack ficar afastado, tentando mantê-lo a uma boa distância, mas seus sinais foram totalmente mal-interpretados. Jack pegou as mãos de Sawyer entre as suas, as apertou, sussurrando, "Eu vou salvar sua vida essa noite, amiguinho." E daí, piscou.

Sawyer ficou horrorizado. E seu horror apenas aumentou quando ele olhou para o colo de Jack e percebeu que ele podia muito bem estar escorando uma tenda. Embora, fosse uma tenda bem pequena, então, na verdade ele não podia ter muita certeza.

Nesse instante, Kate voltou com a garrafa de água e se colocou próxima ao lado esquerdo de Sawyer.

"O que está acontecendo, por que ele está tremendo?" perguntou Kate. Sawyer estava tremendo por que ele parecia ser o único a notar a tenda armada de Jack. E por que Jack ainda estava segurando suas mãos todo esse tempo. E ele havia acabado de ter um sonho com Jack copulando.

"A sopa deve ter entrado em sua corrente sangüínea," disse Jack, cheio de convicção. "Se esta água não parar o vômito, ele pode entrar em choque. Segure-o."  
Agora, nada disso fazia o menor sentido para Sawyer, mas Kate insistia em ajudar Sawyer a se sentar assim mesmo. Mesmo com ele já estando sentado.

'Ok, já o peguei," disse Kate.

E Jack insistia em segurar o queixo de Sawyer e- como um médico licenciado - derramar a garrafa inteira de água por sua boca abaixo.

"Engula, engula," murmurava Jack. Mas Sawyer não engoliu. Ao contrário, com a água que estava em sua boca, ele fez um spray bem na cara de Jack.

"Droga!" murmurou Jack.

"Eu faço isso, " disse kate, pegando a garrafa.

"Não, não, eu faço," disse Jack.

Kate fixou nele um olhar determinado. 'Eu posso fazer isso."

Sawyer queria dizer a todos eles que podia beber sozinho, mas não pareciam querer escutá-lo.

Kate enlaçou seus braços em volta da cabeça de Sawyer e o apertou contra seu peito. Ele não se incomodou com essa parte.

"Sawyer, sou eu, enxuga tudo."

Nesse ponto ela lembrou que Jack estava no aposento.

"Quero dizer, sou eu Kate," disse ela.

Sawyer não sabia por que ela estava se identificando, considerando que ele estava totalmente consciente e coerente, mas ele foi em frente, assim mesmo.

"Você precisa me escutar, ok?" ela continuou. "A única maneira de você melhorar é beber esta água. Então, eu preciso que você a engula, ok?"

Jack virou o rosto, não querendo presenciar este momento tão íntimo entre Kate e Sawyer. Também por que, sendo um fã de tudo que fosse verbal, o sussurro de Kate estava começando a deixá-lo ligadão. Ele estava fazendo o máximo para ignorá-la.

Infelizmente para Sawyer, ele podia ver o quanto o sussurro de Kate estava deixando Jack ligadão.

"Ok, aqui vamos nós," disse Kate.

Kate deu-lhe um gole da água da garrafa e ele engoliu. Bastante fácil. Talvez se ele bebesse um bocado, ele conseguisse dizer a eles sobre o Pepto-bismal no seu estoque.

"Bem," disse Jack, respirando profundamente. "Parece não estar fazendo efeito. Vamos ter que amputar. Depressa, Kate, escolha um membro."

Pressionada pela urgência na voz de Jack, Kate olhou para Sawyer, seus olhos se movendo rapidamente de membro para membro, até finalmente parar em sua virilha. Ela engasgou. Não conseguia se decidir. Daí se lembrou de como havia escolhido sua religião anos atrás. _Uni-du-ni-tê-salamê-min-guê._ E assim que apontou o dedo hesitantemente para a perna direita de Sawyer, ela pareceu subitamente recobrar o juízo.

"Espere, o quê?"

Jack deu uma risada bem-humorada. "Só brincando," disse ele. E depois com bastante seriedade acrescentou.

"Mas, enquanto estou aqui, você não quer que eu faça uma vasectomia nele?"

---------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9 (continuação): **A MASCULINIDADE DE JACK

Os eventos da noite passada (ou mais apropriadamente, de bem cedo nesta manhã) realmente aborreceram Sawyer. Portanto, não foi surpresa que assim que Jack mencionou a vasectomia, Sawyer ficasse bom o bastante para fisicamente expulsá-lo de sua cabana.

Mas, ele estava tentando deixar tudo isso no passado. No momento ele estava parado na praia na frente de uma fileira de bebês, pronto para participar na segunda competição. Ele estava ao lado de Kate que estava sentando seu filho na cadeirona que Locke havia passado a noite toda construindo para esse evento.  
"Então, nós vamos fazer assim, certo?" Sawyer perguntou a ela.

"É."

"Seja lá o que ele disser."

"Seja lá o que ele disser." repetiu Kate.

Sawyer e Kate tinham decidido naquela manhã que a primeira palavra de seu filho seria seu nome. Isto, é claro, era uma idéia horrível, mas eles acharam que ele já tinha ouvido uns cem nomes jogados nele desde o dia em que nascera e que ele deveria ter um favorito. E por alguma razão eles acreditavam que ele diria a eles qual seria o favorito nesta competição. Ambos concordaram em honrar sua decisão, não importava qual fosse.

Um pouco mais adiante, Jack estava preparando seus filhos para vencer. Bem, um filho em particular. Embora todos os 4 Cortez-Shephards estivessem presentes, Jack colocara toda a sua energia em Josefina. Ele estava atrás dela, massageando seus ombros do jeito que um treinador faria com seu lutador de box antes de uma luta. Ele escolhera Josefina de seus outros filhos para ganhar esta competição porque se alguém poderia estar para falar naquele dia só podia ser o bebê mais barulhento da ilha. Sua querida Josefina.

Do outro lado de Sawyer e Kate estavam Jin e Sun e eles não pareciam muito preocupados sobre suas chances. Embora todos ignorassem o fato, Soon-Yi já falava proficientemente em coreano. Esta competição estava no papo.

"Bem-vindos todos!" gritou Locke aos competidores, seus pais e a multidão de ilhéus que tinham vindo assistir. "À segunda. Competição das. Olimpíadas dos Bebês!"

Charlie bateu palmas.

"Estes bebês estão na perfeita. Idade para começar. A falar!" Continuou Locke. "O primeiro deles que falar. Alguma coisa, ganha! Comecem!"

Todos os pais foram para trás e deixaram seus filhos fazerem a sua moda, mas eles ainda tentavam encorajá-los dos bastidores.

"Muito bem, Josefina, ganhe esta coisa!" disse Jack à sua filha. Josefina abriu sua pequenina boa, jogou a cabeça para trás, piscou e gritou.

"Vamos lá, Doçura, qual é o seu nome?" perguntou Kate a seu filho. Wendel (o novo nome temporário que Kate lhe deu) sorriu e não disse nada.

"Fale," disse Jin em coreano para Soon-Yi. E ela respondeu.

"Ganhamos!" exclamou Jin, levantando suas mãos no ar e pulando sem sair do lugar. "Quais as frases americanas apropriadas? Na cara de vocês? Engole essa? Em cima de vocês!" Ele abraçou Sun, que parecia embaraçada com este súbito desabafo. "Salve um cavalo e monte um cowboy!" Continuou ele entusiasmado.

Locke, o moderador oficial do evento, e Jack, pai zangado e competitivo, caminharam até Soon-Yi;

"Como assim, ganharam?" disse Jack. "Eu não ouvi nada."

"Nem eu," acrescentou Locke.

"Ela disse que não queria ser um engenheira quando crescesse."

"Posso escutar de novo?" pediu Locke.

Jin pediu a ela que repetisse e ela obedeceu.

"Ganhamos!" Jin repetiu. "Salve um cavalo, monte um-"

"O quê?!" berrou Jack. "Isso foi tati-bitati!"

"É coreano!" berrou Jin de volta.

"Parecia como hamsters sendo torturados!"

Sayid, que até então tinha sido um espectador inocente, se meteu entre Locke, Jin e Jack. "Este não é o som de hamsters sendo torturados." disse ele, seus olhos pestanudos sem emoção. "Gostaria de não saber dessa informação. Infelizmente para todos nós, eu sei."

"Se ela ganhar esta, então Josefina devia ganhar também," reclamou Jack para Locke.

"Josefina está apenas gritando a plenos pulmões," protestou Jin. "Enquanto Soon-Yi está falando sentenças completas."

"Josefina está cantando uma bela música!" disse Jack, defendendo sua garotinha.

Agora era Charlie que tinha se metido entre Locke, Jack, Jin e Sayid, e numa voz sonhadora direcionada a ninguém em particular, disse, "Devíamos fazer dela a cantora da banda."

"Chega!" gritou Locke. "Soon-Yi é alguns meses. Mais velha do que o resto das crianças. E muito. Muito mais. Inteligente. Seria injusto deixá-la. Ganhar! Mas, vou permitir que ela fique. Na competição. Se ela falar uma palavra. Em inglês!"

Jin achou isso muito injusto e seu desapontamento somente aumentou a felicidade de Jack. Ainda havia uma chance para um de seus filhos se provarem vitoriosos.  
Os jogos continuaram num ritmo terrivelmente lento. Aparte da gritaria sem fim de Josefina, nenhuma das crianças tinham dado um pio. Era como assistir a um jogo de tênis. Ou de golfe. Ou algum outro jogo muito chato que você possa imaginar. Só que mais chato.

Sawyer devia ser o mais chateado de todos. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para qualquer uma das crianças para que ela falasse alguma coisa e assim ele pudesse ir para casa. Na verdade, ele até tentou assustar Jack Juan Locke para que ele falasse, mas tudo que que o bebê fez foi puxar uma faca para ele. Ele tentou subornar Jack Hugo com uma banana, mas o garoto já estava enfiado dentro de um vidro de molho. E não parecia que houvesse alguma coisa que fizesse seu próprio filho falar. Tudo que Orange fez (o novo nome temporário que Sawyer deu a ele) foi sentar e sorrir. Sawyer já estava começando a pensar que seu filho tivesse ficado mudo.

Ele escapou do lado de Kate e caminhou até a banca de souvenir que Hurley tinha montado. Não havia muito que o interessasse ali. Somente um monte de côcos.  
"Está vendendo côcos, Fofão?"

"Não são apenas côcos," respondeu Hurley. "São côcos com as cabeças de todas as crianças." Quando Sawyer o fitou interrogativamente, ele viu que devia continuar explicando. "Desenhei rostos nele. Compre um de sua equipe favorita."  
"Equipe favorita?"

"Eu tenho o da Supremacia Ford aqui." disse Hurley, mostrando a Sawyer o côco. O desenho que devia parecer com seu filho. Na verdade, era apenas uma carinha smiley.

"Quanto você tá pedindo por eles?"

"É um côco cada."

Além de ser a fruto perfeita para desenhar cabecinhas de bebês, côcos tinham se tornado a mais importante forma de moeda desde que Jack decidiu se livrar de todas há muito tempo atrás.

"Quero metade do que você conseguir," disse Sawyer.

"O quê, dude?"

"Royalties! Esses côcos mostram a figura de meu filho." De novo, eram apenas carinhas smileys.

Ele saiu andando antes que Hurley tivesse a chance de responder e se sentiu muito bem sobre si mesmo. Ele já tinha quase esquecido de como era se sentir ameaçando pessoas e exigindo dinheiro delas. Ele decidiu passar o resto da competição se divertindo da única maneira que ele conhecia. Trapaceando.

Ele viu Jack, sua próxima vítima, a poucos passos dele. Estava jogando água dentro da boca aberta de Josefina. Surpreendentemente, isso não deteve seus gritos. "Seja a bandana, Josefina." Jack estava dizendo. "Cante bandana. Diga bandana."

"Como estão indo as coisas, Doc?" perguntou Sawyer, se aproximando lentamente.

"Estou ocupado, Sawyer. O que você quer?"

"Nada. Só querendo saber se posso te pedir um autógrafo."

Jack se virou, aparentemente esquecido da luta de Josefina pela conquista do ouro. Sawyer, enquanto isso, desembrulhou um band-aid e o colocou em cima do nariz.

"Um autógrafo?" disse Jack.

"Por salvar minha vida, noite passada."

"Oh," disse Jack, emocionado. "Eu sabia que este dia viria, mas nunca esperei que você me pedisse tão rápido."

Sawyer sorriu e Jack também. Estava começando a ficar estranho.

"Então?" disse Sawyer, quebrando o silêncio.

"Tem uma caneta?"

"Tenho coisa melhor. Tenho um marcador!" disse Sawyer, mexendo dentro de seu bolso e tirando um pedaço de papel de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta.  
"Você sempre carrega marcadores com você?"

Sawyer franziu a testa. "Só assine o maldito papel."

"Devo escrever uma pequena nota inspiradora?" perguntou Jack. "Eu conheço algumas piadas, quer uma piada?"

"Só escrever seu nome todo já seria ótimo."

Dez minutos depois, Sawyer estava perambulando pela multidão, tentando vender a masculinidade de Jack.

"A masculinidade de Jack?" perguntou Charlie. olhando para o papel que Sawyer estava lhe mostrando. Estava intitulado **MASCULINIDADE DE JACK** e rezava: "Eu, Jack Shephard, gozando de sanidade mental e física, no presente abro mão de minha masculinidade ao possuidor deste documento." E estava assinado 'Jack José Gary Shephard.'

"É mesmo a assinatura de Jack?"

"Está aqui, preto no branco," sussurrou Sawyer.

E preto no branco também se lia: "P.S. Eu sou um babaca gigante.

Charlie, pressionado pela confissão de Libby de que ela estava dormindo com ele por que gostava da companhia de mulheres, pensou ser boa idéia comprar a masculinidade de Jack. Ou qualquer masculinidade, pra falar a verdade.

"Te dou três côcos por isso," disse ele.

"Feito." Sawyer sorriu como o trapaceiro orgulhoso que ele era. Ele ainda tinha o toque. "Agora, você estaria interesse em algum gen-u-íno relógio de ouro?" Ele abriu o lado de sua jaqueta para revelar cerca de 30 relógios de ouro pendurados da costura.

De volta para a praia, Kate estava tentando fazer Wendel repetir depois dela, mas sem sucesso.

"Stewart," disse ela, animadamente. "Elliot? Spencer! Webster?"

"Onde está Webster?" perguntou Sawyer, espiando por trás dela.

"Onde você estava?" perguntou ela. "Acho que Wendel está pra falar alguma coisa."

Ambos olharam para seu filho em antecipação. O menino abriu sua boca como se fôsse dizer alguma coisa. Kate e Sawyer se inclinaram. E aí aconteceu.

"Jate."

Sawyer e Kate continuaram a olhar para ele. Atordoados. Sem falar ou mesmo olhar um para o outro, ambos pareciam ter chegado a uma decisão unânime.  
"Você ouviu alguma coisa?" disse Kate.

Sawyer engoliu em seco. "Não, não ouvi nada."

Reconhecer que a primeira palavra da criança tinha sido Jate significaria que eles teriam que chamá-lo assim. E falar essa palavra para o resto de suas vidas. Então, eles fingiram que seu pequenino de 1 aninho não dissera nada. A primeira palavra não contava.

"Acho que nós. Temos um vencedor!" gritou Locke, caminhando até Sawyer e Kate. Mesmo que eles fingissem que não tinham escutado nada, o resto do acampamento tinha.

"Não, não, não," disse José, pulando até onde estavam Sawyer e Kate. "Eu não ouvi nada." Ele tinha ouvido algo. Mas, se Sawyer e Kate podiam fingir que não tinham, então ele também podia.

"O bebê disse. Jate," falou Locke. "E todos nós sabemos disso!"  
Jack trincou os dentes e bufou. Ele queria ganhar. Terrivelmente. Tão terrivelmente, que ele estava disposta a minar todo o fenômeno Jate.

"Jate..." ele começou, achando fisicamente difícil colocar as palavras para fora, "nem mesmo é uma palavra!" ele finalmente cuspiu. "Eu a inventei! Não siginifica nada! Jate não é fate. Jate não é o significado da minha existência, Jate não vai salvar o mundo um dia! Não é... não é nada."

E isso resolveu tudo. Os jogos continuaram e Jack teve que se contentar com a crença secreta que o bebê de Sawyer e Kate era um jater. Sim, e ele tinha inventado a palavra jater, também.

A competição teria levado mais oito horas se não fôsse por Jack Eko Jr.  
Bem quando Jack estava começando a perder a fé que Josefina fôsse parar de gritar e falar, o Pequeno José ganhou o jogo para sua equipe.

Ele levantou seu pequenino braço, apontou um dedo na direção de Eko Sr. e num quase perceptível sotaque nigeriano disse, "papai." Jack pulou entre o Grande Eko e o Pequeno Eko, se posicionando bem em frente ao dedo de seu filho negro e disse, "Sim! Eu sou seu pai!"

E Jack não poderia ter ficado mais feliz. Mesmo com Sawyer tendo, secretamente vendido sua masculinidade.


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota da Kater: Pois é, eu tive essa idéia do pôquer bem antes de Lost. Só pra mostrar como eu sou procrastinadora._

**Capítulo 10: **Fazendo amigos/ Kate é uma vagabunda

"Uma noite de folga dos rapazes?" Jack teve que pensar sobre isso por um minuto.  
Kate tinha vindo até ele para um papo em particular e a primeira coisa que disse foi, "Preciso que você me faça um favor."

Cego por sua paixonite iludida, Jack apenas escutou, "Eu preciso de você."

Ele tinha parado, encarando-a num estado como de transe, tempo bastante para entender que ela estava realmente pedindo um favor e cedo ou tarde ele teria que começar a escutar as palavras que saíam de sua boca.

"Você quer que eu organize a coisa toda?"

"É," disse ela. "O que você acha?"

Ele não sabia por que ela estava pedindo a ele para fazer a Noite de Folga dos Rapazes. Ou por que ele havia concordado no momento que ela tinha sugerido. Tudo que sabia era que Kate tinha vindo até ele e eles estavam sentados juntos. Sozinhos. E ele estava começando a ter a idéia de que estavam flertando. E em sua cabeça, e em sua cabeça apenas, eles estavam tendo um momento jate. E já que momentos jates eram poucos e espaçados nos últimos tempos, ele fez o possível para prolongá-lo.

"E você quer que eu faça esta noite?"

"Isso. Você pode convidar Jin. Sawyer vai."

Ele não iria e Kate sabia disso. Mas com sua capacidade manipulativa e sex appeal ela sempre o convencia de que era o melhor para ele fazer tudo que ela dissesse para ele fazer. E se de todo não desse certo ela podia simplesmente cortar o sexo. Isso sempre funcionava.

"Eu posso arrumar alguma coisa esse noite." disse Jack. "Mas, qual é o plano?"

"O plano?"

"Por que está me pedindo isso?"

Kate havia engendrado esta idéia para o próprio bem de Sawyer. Para simplificar, Sawyer precisava de mais amigos. Partia seu coração ele ter ficado estigmatizado com o papel de "vilão" ou de "cara malvado" só porque ele costumava chamar as pessoas de apelidos cruéis ou rir delas quando estavam por baixo ou enganá-las e ficar com suas posses assim que ficavam a um metro de distância dele. E além disso, ela precisava passar algum tempo com suas próprias amigas. Bem, na verdade, apenas Sun.

"Estou te pedindo por que sei que você vai cuidar disso."

Jack interpretou isso como "Estou te pedindo por que sei que só você pode cuidar disso, amor."

Muito embora a resposta dela não tenha extinguido sua curiosidade, ele estava perfeitamente feliz com ela.

"Posso convidar você?" perguntou ele.

"É uma noite de folga dos rapazes." explicou Kate.

"Certo," respondeu Jack, rindo um pouco. "Desculpe. Então, que horas posso te pegar?"

Kate suspirou. Como ela poderia explicar isso da maneira mais simples possível? "Noite de folga dos rapazes significa que os rapazes podem tirar a noite só pra eles, de folga." Ela achou um pouco redundante mas esse era geralmente o caso com Jack. "Vocês podem ir pescar ou coisas assim. Ou construir alguma coisa. Atirar em algum porco. Sawyer vai levar as armas."

Ele não ia. Não voluntariamente, pelo menos. Sem o conhecimento de Sawyer ela já havia arrumado as armas em sua mochila junto com um sanduíche de manga e uma muda de cueca.

"Vou organizar uma noite de pôquer," disse Jack.

"Ótimo, Sawyer adora jogar pôquer com vocês."

Na verdade, ele odiava. Mas, enfim.

"Você gosta de pôquer também, não é, Kate?"

"Claro, eu acho."

"Vou guardar um lugar na mesa para você."

Kate virou os olhos, mas Jack não notou. Ele estava muito ocupado se deleitando com sua pequena fantasia erótica jate que gostava de chamar de 'um momento.'

-----------------------------------------

"Não tem como eu fazer parte de uma das fantasias homoeróticas de Jacko que ele chama de dia de folga dos rapazes," exclamou Sawyer. "Pode esquecer."  
Kate estava em sua cabana balançando o filho no colo enquanto Sawyer caminhava zangado para cima e para baixo. Ela havia casualmente mencionado a Noite de Folga dos Rapazes e bem como tinha previsto ele não estava a fim de ir.  
"São só poucas horas. Pode ser divertido."

"Como se José e seu bando alegre soubessem qual é a definição de divertido."

Kate fez uma careta como se tivesse um gosto ruim na boca. "José e seu bando alegre...?"

Sawyer franziu a testa. "José e os sete anões?" ele perguntou, inseguro.

"Vai ter apenas cinco de vocês, incluindo Jack."

"José e seu exército de ..." -disse Sawyer quebrando a cabeça-"sobreviventes de um acidente, vindos de todas as camadas da vida... que acontecem ter todo tipo de passado sombrio e obscuro..."

"Doçura, você tá perdendo o seu toque."

"Tá, já sei!" estalou Sawyer.

"Você devia passar mais tempo com eles. Tenho certeza que eles vão te dar mais material pra trabalhar."

"Por que você quer tanto que eu vá para essa coisa, afinal?"

Kate hesitou antes de responder. Ela sabia que, dissesse o que dissesse, ele provavelmente ia se ofender. E mais do que tudo ia se ofender com a verdade.  
"Eu só quero que faça amigos."

Ele voltou a andar em seu passo irritado de novo.

"Fazer amigos?! Eu tenho amigos!"

"Livros e armas não contam."

Ele ficou magoado com essa. Não apenas por Kate achar patético ele ter apenas livros e armas como amigos, mas também por que, tecnicamente, ela estava certa. Mas, era tão errado da parte dele amar esses livros e armas mais que a vida?

"Você não quer ser uma boa influência para Fletcher?" Disse ela, tentando um novo approach. "Ele está a um passo de ser completamente ignorado por Soon-Yi, e todos os filhos de Ana e Jack são... esquisitos. Ele está ficando sem amigos em potencial."

"Ele pode fazer amizade com o bastardo de Claire."

"Não chame Aaron de bastardo."

"Bem, ele é."

Realmente, ela não podia negar isso. Seu filho podia ser considerado um branco sem importância até mesmo na ilha, mas ainda assim ela não o queria se entendendo com o filho de Claire. "Eu não quero Fletcher perto de Aaron. Ele come cola."

Imagina-se que seria difícil para uma criança encontrar cola numa ilha deserta, mas não era, de fato esta criança em particular tinha uma figura paterna careca que sabia fazer cola de vísceras de animais mortos. E é assim que o pequeno adorável Aaron se tornou o menino que come cola.

Sawyer caminhou até onde Kate estava sentanda e gentilmente levantou Dakota das mãos de sua mãe.

Sawyer pode ter tido problemas para fazer amigos quando era pequeno, mas ele já podia dizer que isso nunca seria um problema para seu filho. Sawyer tinha sido um garotinho muito triste e em contraste Dakota sorria bastante para sua vantagem. Ele parecia feliz. E era bonito. Provavelmente gastaria grande parte de sua vida fazendo garotas como Soon-Yi se apaixonar por ele e destroçando garotas como Josefina.

Sawyer o encostou contra o peito e olhou profundamente em seus olhos verdes. Eram exatamente como os de Kate.

"Dakota vai ficar ok. Ele pode ser meu amigo."

Muito embora tocada por esta súbita sinceridade, ela não havia desistido de convencê-lo a ir.

Ela apelou para as armas pesadas.

"Eu preciso que você vá para a noite dos rapazes para eu poder ir para a minha noite das garotas. Libby vai nos ensinar Sexo Tântrico."

Era mentira. Não haveria seminário sobre Sexo Tântrico em sua Noite de Folga das Garotas. Na verdade Libby nem tinha sido convidada. Por que ela era uma vadia. Mas, Kate pôde perceber que sua pequena mentira tinha funcionado.

"Certo, eu vou," disse Sawyer. "Mas, pode acreditar, eu não vou me divertir. Nem vou fazer amigos, também."

-------------------------------

"Quem está pronto para se divertir e fazer amigos?"

Jack deu umas palmadinhas nas costas de Sawyer e lhe indicou um assento na mesa improvisada. A Noite de Folga dos Rapazes tinha oficialmente começado e os rapazes em questão (Jack, Sawyer, Jin, Charlie e Hurley) tinham decidido usar o quiosque de Hurley como a sede oficial da Noite de Folga dos Solteiros. Mesmo sendo Hurley o único solteiro entre eles.

"Eu não tenho batatinha e molho , mas eu tenho biscoito em formato de peixe e maionese," disse Hurley, passando as duas tijelas.

Sawyer pegou as tijelas e deu aos conteúdos um olhadela horrorizada. Enquanto ele se sentia mais entediado do que Charlie numa noite de autógrafos, os outros caras pareciam estar se divertindo.

Sawyer imaginou brevemente se por acaso qualquer um deles já tinha estado em uma festa antes em suas vidas.

"Por acaso vocês já estiveram numa festa em suas vidas?"

"Sawyer, eu sou um _médico_," disse Jack. E disse num jeito que dava a entender que esta era uma resposta suficiente. "E eu já estive em Regina." Disse do mesmo jeito.

"De qualquer forma, isto não é uma festa. É uma Noite de Folga dos Rapazes."

"Então, você tem um roteiro, Doc? Vamos jogar charadas? Contar nossos segredos mais profundos um pro outro?"

"Melhor ainda," respondeu Jack. "Vamos jogar pôquer."

"Pôquer," murmurou Sawyer para si mesmo. Ele mergulhou o pequeno biscoito laranja em formato de peixe num bocado de maionese e chegou a conclusão que as garotas provavelmente estavam se divertindo muito mais ouvindo sobre posições sexuais eróticas, pintando unhas, lutando na lama - ou que quer que fôsse que as garotas faziam em festas - do que os rapazes estavam agora.  
"A gente ainda pode contar segredos aos outros?" Charlie perguntou ansiosamente enquanto Jack começava a embaralhar as cartas.

Sim, pensou Sawyer. Definitivamente as garotas estavam se divertindo mais.

-------------------------------------------

Kate e Sun estavam sentadas silenciosamente debaixo de uma árvore observando a maré chegar. Este era exatamente o mesmo lugar que elas sentaram juntas tantas vezes, antes. Essa era a essência da amizade delas. Ficarem ali, sentadas juntas, olhando pensativamente e ocasionalmente, conspirarem para envenenar alguém. Kate sentia falta de se sentar com Sun, então ela estava contente por elas terem conseguido tempo para fazer exatamente o que costumavam fazer. A única diferença era que agora elas tinham bebês em seus colos.

"Isso é legal, não é?" perguntou Kate, com os olhos no oceano.

"Sim," respondeu Sun, simplesmente.

Ambas tinham crianças relativamente quietas, então os únicos sons em volta delas eram o vento e o oceano.

"Por que não fazemos mais isso?"

"Ainda somos amigas, Kate," assegurou-lhe Sun.

"Mas, não como antes. Eu estava do seu lado quando você descobriu que estava grávida."

"Eu estava do seu lado quando você reanimou Sawyer depois dele ter descoberto que você estava grávida."

"E eu te ajudei a lavar o sangue das roupas de Jin naquela vez que ele veio da floresta inexplicavelmente coberto de sangue."

"E eu te ajudei a queimar aqueles objetos de Sawyer, naquela vez que você disse que queria fazer uma... do que mesmo você chamou?"

"Uma fantasia."

"É, uma 'fantasia.' "

As mulheres sorriram enquanto relembravam essas agradáveis recordações.  
"As coisas mudaram," disse Sun se defendendo. "Temos filhos agora. E não temos mais tanto em comum."

"Temos sim."

Kate tentou pensar em algo que elas tivessem em comum, mas estava mais difícil do que imaginava. E por amizade a Kate, Sun estava tentando pensar em alguma coisa também.

"Já sei," disse Sun. "Somos ambas casadas com homens temperamentais que quase morreram numa jangada."

"Isso!" gritou Kate. Mas, sua alegria durou pouco. "Bem, eu não sou tecnicamente casada com Sawyer. E ele só é mesmo temperamental pra se mostrar. Mas, ainda assim, ele quase morreu na jangada."

Kate pôde ver a expressão dúbia no rosto de Sun e decidiu arrumar outra coisa em comum rápido.

"Oh!" disse ela. "Lembra quando você me contou uma vez que nunca tinha dormido com um chinês?"

Sun fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Bem, nem eu."

Isso era, claro, uma mentira. Kate tinha dormido com um chinês. Ela tinha dormido com vários. Mas, essa mentira branca parecia ter levantado o ânimo de Sun e então Kate achou que tinha valido a pena.

--------------------------------------

"Eu nunca contei isso a Sun," começou Jin, olhando para suas cartas pesarosamente. "Mas, na verdade, eu sou chinês. Nasci na China enquanto meus pais estavam lá de férias."

Embora eles ainda estivessem jogando pôquer, os rapazes tinham decidido (ignorando os protestos de Sawyer) jogar "contar segredos" que ele tinha inadvertidamente sugerido anteriormente. Ele suspeitou que brincar de charadas ia ser o próximo passo.

"Por favor, Sun nunca pode saber. Isso ia entristecê-la muito."

Enquanto Jin parecia mais magoado do que Charlie em programa de fofocas da tv, ninguém na mesa tinha entendido o por que ser chinês era um problema.  
"Qual é a diferença?" perguntou Sawyer. "Vocês todos parecem iguais."  
"Ahvaitiamerda, Sawyer!" berrou Jin num fôlego só, seu inglês ainda não completamente á altura. "Somos povos diferentes. Nos deixe ouvir um de seus segredos para podermos julgá-lo."

Havia um bom número de segredos que Sawyer poderia ter escolhido para expor nessa noite. Como a história do assassinato-suicídio de seus pais ou sobre o homem que ele matou na Austrália ou ainda seu verdadeiro nome para começar. Mas, ele tinha escolhido ir por uma rota diferente expondo não um de seus segredos, mas um de Kate. Num jeito presunçoso ele plantou aquele sorriso desdenhoso dele e se inclinou sobre a mesa para que os outros caras fizessem o mesmo.

"Kate só dormiu com caras brancos em toda a sua vida." 

--------------------------------------

"Filipino?" perguntou Sun

"Sim," respondeu Kate

"Do Oriente Próximo?"

"Sim."

"Latino?

"Meu Deus, sim."

"Africano?"

"Africano comum ou Sul Africano?"

"Ambos."

"Sim."

"Canadense?"

Kate hesitou, envergonhada. "Sim."

"Mas, nunca Chinês?"

"Nunca."

"Uau. Tenho que dizer, Kate, você gosta mesmo de... sexo com homens diferentes."

Kate sorriu timidamente.

"É importante ter contato com muitas culturas."

**Capítulo 10 - 2ª parte**

"Nos conte mais sobre sexo e tudo que tenha que ver com Kate!" gritou Jack. Sim, ele gritou. Ele estava um pouco ansioso demais sobre esse tema e Sawyer ficara assustado o bastante para calar a boca.

"Por que não nos conta sobre Ana Lucia," pediu Charlie. "Ela é uma Latina, deve ter as coisas bem apimentadas."

Jack deu uma risadinha e fez que sim com a cabeça. "É, nós chicanos somos bem quentes, não somos, Hurley?"

Todos os homens se olharam constrangidos enquanto Jack dava uma cotovelada em Hurley.

"Como vocês todos bem sabem, Ana Lucia e eu estivemos praticando abstinência." Houve um outro olhar constrangido. "Mas, quando fazíamos sexo era lindo," Jack tentou achar a palavra certa. "Bem, deixe-me colocar desse jeito. Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre hienas no cio?"

"Não," disse Charlie.

"Bem, ela é bem assim," respondeu Jack. "Não havia uma só noite que eu não fôsse pra cama com uma contusão do tamanho de uma bola de basquete na minha virilha."

"Eu acho que isso é bem mais do que queremos saber," disse Sawyer tentando interrompê-lo, mas a voz de Jack o sobrepujou.

"Você sabe quando eles dizem que parece uma torta de maçã quentinha?" ele continuou malicioso. Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

Sawyer grunhiu em terror. "Bem, eu acho que a descrição mais acurada para Ana Lucia seria que parece como o interior da boca de um tubarão."

Sawyer aturdido, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, murmurou, "Que m é essa?"

"Dude, eu nem imagino como é dentro da boca de um tubarão," disse Hurley. Muito embora Jack Hugo fôsse uma boa indicação de que ele sabia muito bem.

Sawyer não podia acreditar que Hurley quisesse continuar essa conversa.

"Ok, então, imaginem uma bolsa cheia de pedras," disse Jack tentando explicar.

"Ou uma camisinha feita de lixa ou um pântano pegajoso, cheio de crocodilos furiosos."

"Ohhhh, entendi."

'WOW," exclamou Jin. "Isso é tão diferente de como o sexo é com a Sun."

Todos se viraram para Jin. Por alguma razão todos estavam ansiosos para ouvir como a pequenina e quieta rapariga asiática era na cama. Sawyer sabia que as garotas quietas eram as mais barulhentas entre os lençóis.

"Na cama Sun parece um escorregadio e duro... como se diz? Manequim."

"Manequim?" repetiu Sawyer. "Você tem certeza de não se confundiu na tradução, Chino?"

"Tenho certeza. Ela é rígida e não diz uma palavra. E é sempre muito fria."

"Fria?"

"Muito, muito fria."

Sawyer ficou um pouco desiludido ao ouvir isso. Então tanto Jack quanto Jin tinham vidas sexuais bem bagunçadas. Hurley tivera uma coisa com Libby há uns dois anos atrás, mas tinha acabado quase imediatamente depois de dormirem juntos. Sem surpresas. Charlie estava dormindo com ela agora e a julgar por suas sessões loucas de terapia e as lições de sexo Tântrico que ela supostamente estava dando para as mulheres, ela parecia ser um furacão na cama.

"Libby é um furacão na cama," confirmou Charlie. "A única coisa que eu queria era que ela não me chamasse de Charlotte todo o tempo."

Sawyer teve que abafar uma risada.

"E também queria que ela parasse de se referir às minhas intimidades como vibrador de pilha."

Dessa vez ele não pôde engolir o riso. Ele caiu na gargalhada, se dobrando até poder pegar o fôlego.

"Ei!" reclamou Charlie. "Você é um tremendo babaca!"

"Então, todos nós temos nossos problemas nas coisas," disse Jack apoiando Charlie. "Tenho certeza de que tem alguma coisa que Kate faz que você não suporta." Ele tinha mencionado isso para que pudesse escutar mais sobre Kate e sexo. Juntos. Numa única frase.

A risada de Sawyer morreu enquanto ele tentava pensar em algo de errado em sua vida sexual com Kate. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Mas, todos os olhos estavam cravados nele. Ele nunca havia antes sucumbido à pressão alheia até este momento.

"Ok," começou ele. "escutem isso. Quando Kate estava grávida ela queria fazer sexo o tempo todo."

Os rapazes o encararam silenciosamente.

"Este era o problema?" disse Jack vagarosamente. "Ela queria _muito sexo_?"

"Então, ela tem as coisas no lugar, né?" perguntou Charlie.

"Sou o único lá em casa que tem as coisas no lugar, Charlotte."

"E ela não fica dura como uma porta?" perguntou Jin.

"Exatamente o oposto."

"E ela não tem um terceiro mamilo e pelos em lugares que não deveria ter cabelo?"

"De que diabos cê tá falando, Jackass?" Sawyer estava começando a achar que Jack tinha feito, por engano, sexo com um porco em vez de com Ana Lucia... isso explicaria Josefina.

"Então, não tem absolutamente nada de errado com ela?" disse Hurley.

"Nada. Kate é perfeita." E foi somente depois de dizer essas palavras que ele finalmente começou a entender isso. Não somente a perceber, mas a apreciar essa verdade. Ele realmente tinha tido sorte com Kate e esses caras estavam, inadvertidamente, o ajudando a entender isso.

"Deve ter coisas que ela não faz."

"Você ficaria surpreso," disse Sawyer.

"Confessa pelo menos que ela gosta de ficar abraçadinha."

"Detesta." Kate era mais do tipo "Vem cá, minha nega". Ficar abraçadinho acontecia ocasionalmente, aqui e ali, mas era sempre quando Sawyer não se importava. Ou, na verdade, quando ele preferia. Mas, ele era macho demais para admitir que gostava de ficar abraçadinho. Então, ele ficou no "ela detesta."

-----------------------------------

Kate detestava. Ela não sabia como tinha acabado como única pupila das aulas de botânica de Sun, mas aqui estava ela, observando a criatura enumerar uma enorme quantidade diferente de plantas. Ela originalmente havia pensado em provar sua amizade por Sun se interessando em algo que ela gostasse. Só que Kate não sabia que o único interesse de Sun consistia em categorizar plantas.  
"Eu sei que são fáceis de serem confundidas, " começou Sun, "mas este aqui é para sífilis e esse daqui para clamídia."

Kate fechou os olhos em completo tédio. "Sun, eu não tenho DST."

A idéia de Kate de ter 'cultura' era a idéia de Sun de ficar indubitavelmente infestada de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou Sun. "Esta é para gonorréia."

"Claro que tenho certeza! E isso não funciona," disse ela apontando para a planta.  
"Pessoas fazem sexo, Sun. Algumas mais do que outras." Kate tentou explicar. "Deve existir alguns caras no seu passado com quem você teve intimidade."

"Jin."

"Além de Jin."

Sun abaixou a cabeça, parecendo mais envergonhada do que Charlie num concerto do Drive Shaft. "Houve outro." disse ela, simplesmente.

Para Sun essa era uma grande informação que ela estava compartilhando. Ela deu como certo que Kate sabia que ela havia esperado fazer sexo depois do casamento. Mas, Kate nem estava pensando nessas implicações.  
"Você só dormiu com dois caras em toda a sua vida?" perguntou Kate incrédula. "Wow, Jin deve ser um dínamo na cama."

"Quando você diz 'dínamo' você quer dizer rápido? Por que Jin é rápido."

"Rápido?"

"Muito, muito rápido."

Kate franziu a testa. Estava triste em saber que a vida sexual de sua amiga não era tudo que devia ser. "Sun, você tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Você tem que se divertir tanto quanto ele."

------------------------------------

"E isso vai garantir que ela vai se divertir tanto quanto você," disse Sawyer.  
"Ohhhh," disseram os homens em coro.

Sawyer olhou em volta, meio surpreso. Pela reação dos rapazes parecia que havia uma grande quantidade de mulheres não tendo nenhum prazer. Eles deviam estar agradecendo a ele por revelar os seus truques profissionais.

Se ele não fôsse desconfiado diria que tinha se tornado o cara mais popular da mesa. E esta nova percepção - de que ele estava realmente fazendo amigos - lhe deu confiança para roubar todo do dinheiro deles (côcos).

"Garotos, estão prontos pra jogar um pouco de pôquer, agora?' perguntou ele. "Vamos ter um pouco de diversão." 

------------------------------------

"Você precisa de um pouco de divertimento na sua vida," Kate falou a Sun. "Você é uma bela mulher. Deixe eu te acertar com alguém."

"Me acertar? Mas, eu já estou com Jin."

"Não estou dizendo pra você enganar Jin," disse Kate, dando risadas como se Sun estivesse fora de si por pensar nisso. "Mas, você precisa de alguém pra te lembrar como você é espetacular. E parece que em dois minutos, Jin não consegue fazer isso."

"Nem sempre são dois minutos," Sun a corrigiu rapidamente. "Algumas vezes chega a cinco."

Kate suspirou. Ela olhou em volta pela praia e viu que Locke estava perto. Mas, ele sempre estava, certo?

"Locke!" ela chamou.

"O que está fazendo?" sussurrou Sun. Ela estava apreensiva sobre Kate 'acertá-la' com Locke e estava certa.

"Sun, você sabia que muitos homens brancos têm fetiches com garotas Asiáticas?"  
"Perdão?"

"É verdade. Locke provavelmente tem um. Ele esteve no Vietnam, certo?"  
"Eu não sou vietnamita, eu sou Coreana."

"Certo, eu sei." Kate não queria ofender Sun. "É que pra uma pessoa como Locke provavelmente vocês todos parecem iguais."

Locke chegou perto delas. "Você me. Chamou, Kate?"

"Chamei," ela respondeu. "Sun precisa de uma levantada de confiança. Você acha que pode ajudá-la?"

"Claro." disse Locke. " Sun, seu corpo é perfeitamente construído. Para caçar porcos."

"Uh, não era exatamente isso que estávamos procurando," disse Kate. "Quis dizer que ela precisa de cumprimentos sobre como-"

"Eu sei. Eu escutei. Toda a conversa. Eu estava. Somente há 5 metros. De distância."

"Oh."

"E eu acho Sun. Uma bela mulher com uma boa. Cabeça em seus ombros. E eu não digo isso apenas. Por causa de meu fetiche. Com garotas asiáticas."

"Tá vendo?" disse Kate, se virando para Sun. "Eu te disse que você-"

"Você, por. Outro lado," disse Locke interrompendo-a "Você precisa de um bom conselho."

"O quê?"

Ele se ajoelhou em frente dela até ficar no nível de seus olhos e fixá-la com um olhar severo.

"Agora. Eu não sei se você teve. Uma figura paterna em sua vida, Katherine. Mas, eu ficaria contente em. Fazer esse papel. Essa noite."

"Do que está falando?" ela perguntou.

"Estou falando que. Você tem que esperar até o casamento. Você não iria querer um filho fora. Dos laços do matrimônio. Iria?"

Ele sorriu, contente com sua declaração e foi se levantando, acariciando a cabeça do filho de Kate.

Sun e Kate ficaram observando ele andando, apenas esperando aquelas palavras finais de sabedoria que ele sempre acrescentava antes de desaparecer completamente.

"Está tudo bem, Kate," disse ele. "Você não é a única. Vagabunda nesta ilha. E todos nós sabemos disso."

-------------------------------------

"Vocês, rapazes, são mais fáceis de ganhar do que uma piranha de dois dólares," disse Sawyer, coletando seu ganho de côcos e mangas. Ele olhou para cima quando sentiu todos olhando para ele. "O quê? Foi só um ditado."

Jack não estava feliz com o jeito que as coisas saíram nesse jogo. Ele já tinha perdido mais da metade de seus côcos para Sawyer.

"Na última vez que jogamos eu chutei seu traseiro."

"Na última vez que jogamos eu deixei você ganhar," disse Sawyer.

"Você me deixou ganhar?" disse Jack, parecendo mais triste do que Charlie quando alguém roubou seu chocalho.

"Claro que deixei. Eu estava me sentindo caridoso."

"Vamos jogar mais outra mão," disse Jack. "E dessa vez vamos apostar mais do que apenas côcos."

E assim eles fizeram. Hurley mostrou seu bolo de três camadas que estava embaixo da mesa, Jin esparramou três peixes, Sawyer apostou suas armas e Charlie apostou a masculinidade de Jack.

"Minha masculinidade?" disse Jack, agarrando o pedaço de papel que Charlie tinha colocado no meio da mesa. "Como você se apoderou disso?"

"Sawyer vendeu pra mim."

"Bem, não é autêntico!"

"Mesmo? Por que eu tenho um certificado de autenticidade bem aqui."

Jack pegou este também e o leu cuidadosamente. Definitivamente, soava autêntico. Agora ele tinha mesmo que ganhar essa mão. Então, resolveu ir fundo e apostou seus filhos.

"Você tá apostando seus filhos?" perguntou Sawyer, meio rindo.

"É," disse Jack, com sorriso confiante no rosto. "Não te dá nenhuma outra escolha, a não ser aceitar, não é?"

------------------------------------------

Kate e Sun estavam de pé, segurando seus filhos a cerca de 5 metros da cabana de Locke, observando ela se queimar até o chão.

"Ainda não entendo por que você queimou a cabana de Locke," disse Sun, sua pela avermelhada pelo brilho do fogo.

"Quem ele pensa que é, me dando conselho paternal?" disse ela. E não disse nada mais além disso.

Sun aproveitou esse momento de silêncio para repassar os eventos dessa noite. Ela tinha entendido que ela e Kate não tinham absolutamente nada em comum. E que ela era uma vagabunda.

"Desculpe, Kate," disse ela naquela maneira puladinha dela de falar. "Mas, eu acho que não podemos mais ser amigas."

Kate ficou confusa e se virou para Sun, mas esta apenas encolheu os ombros à guisa de desculpas e foi embora.

"Hey!" chamou Kate, agora zangada e magoada. "Eu dormi com um chinês! E mais de um!"

Sun lhe lançou um último olhar de horror antes de se retirar para sua tenda.  
Kate suspirou. Tanto esforço para fazer amizade.

--------------------------------------------

Jack se esgueirou para dentro de sua cabana, esperando não acordar Ana Lucia. Ele reparou que ela estava com Libby.

E pareceu que estava interrompendo as duas.

"Ana, está acordada," disse ele.

"E?"

"Não se importe comigo."

Ana virou os olhos e compartilhou um olhar de "olha-só-esse-imbecil' com Libby. "Como foi o jogo de pôquer?"

"Oh, ótimo!" exclamou ele, nervosamente. Ele apanhou sua mochila e se dirigiu ao berçário das crianças. "Hey, escuta, as crianças vão passar algum tempo com Sawyer e Kate, ok?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota da Kater: Aqui acaba meu hiato não-oficial. Perdão! Mas, acho que foi fate (e eu uso bastante esse termo) que eu tenha esperado tanto para postar. Eu adicionei uma coisinha que foi inspirado pelo episódio da última semana. E tenho certeza de que as jaters não vão se importar por eu ter parafraseado seus posts na última parte deste capítulo. Eu não teria conseguido sem elas. Muito obrigada, pessoal. Também não teria conseguido sem Lar :-_

**Capítulo 11: **Armas e Jogos/A Melhor Mãe do Mundo

"Você fez o _quê_?!"

Jack evitou olhar diretamente para Ana Lucia, embora ele pudesse sentir seu olhar fuzilando-o pelo canto dos olhos. Ao invés, ele se concentrou no trabalho que estava fazendo: enfiar cuidadosamente cada um de seus filhos dentro da mochila. Ele acariciou a cabecinha careca de Eko Jr. No chão perto dele, Hugo Jr. soltou um enorme arroto enquanto Josefina tentava desentalar seu pé de dentro da rotunda barriga do irmão.

Ana estava lá parada, braços cruzados, fervendo de fúria. Suas narinas inchando como as de um grande javali, do jeito que ela sempre ficava quando estava enfurecida e Jack sabia que a qualquer momento ela estaria pronta para alvejá-lo a tiros. Ele lembrou-se que Ana casualmente recontou como ela havia atirando em uma dúzia mais ou menos de homens e mulheres desarmados nos velhos tempos. Ele parou um momento e escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente.

"Nós ainda vamos poder vê-los, Pelancudinha."

Talvez ele pudesse ter pensado mais um pouco.

"NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM, JACK!"

"NÃO ME CHAME DE JACK!"

"Vamos todos tentar nos acalmar, sim?" Disse Libby no que ela achou que fôsse uma voz calmante e controlada, embora ela parecesse tão assustada quanto Jack diante da perspectiva de levar um tiro.

E, sendo ousada o suficiente para dizer o que todos estavam pensando, ela murmurou, "Ninguém precisa levar um tiro."

Ela tinha ficado na cabana desde que Jack tinha entrado desde que ele tinha atrapalhado a ela e Ana Lucia. O irônico é que embora Kate tivesse inventado as lições de sexo tântrico para Sawyer, Libby estava de fato dando uma lição, só que Ana Lucia era sua única aluna. De fato, elas ainda estavam, ambas, nuas. Estar entre sua amante e uma outra mulher nua em sua cabana não pareceu perturbar Jack em nada. Na verdade era uma visão confortante que o lembrava de uma tarde de domingo quando ele tinha apenas 10 anos de idade, quando surpreendeu sua mãe e sua amiga musculosa, de cabelos curtos, Helga, inocentemente brincando de Twister nuas. Mão direita vermelho, ele lembrava. Mão direita, vermelho.

Muito embora esta fôsse uma briga na qual Libby não tivesse direito de interferir, ela ficou ansiosa em usar sua habilidade psiquiátrica sempre que possível. "José, você disse que _jogou_ as crianças?"

"Eu tinha um par de Jacks!" Na verdade, era um par de noves.

"Você sabe que não pode jogar, Jack," disse Ana vagarosamente. "Lembra quando me contou que quase foi expulso da faculdade por jogo?" Ela enunciou as próximas palavras clara e ameaçadoramente. "Você quer que eu atire em você? Por que eu posso. Eu posso atirar em você, Jack."

Jack, durante o processo de cortejá-la tinha confessado todas as coisas fora-da-lei que tinha feito em sua vida. Quando suas estórias de não ajudar velhinhas a atravessar e jogar lixo na rua falharam, ele começou a inventar uma série de crimes que havia cometido, começando por roubar um Snickers numa loja de conveniência, aumentando que havia esfaqueado um padre por ter olhado esquisito para ele e culminando na organização de uma roda de jogo no campus da faculdade.

Na realidade a coisa mais fora-da-lei que ele jamais fizera fôra fumar o que ele pensou ser um cigarro de cravo num concerto ao ar livre do Wham que ele havia ido depois de falhar em seu Exame para Ordem Médica pela quinta vez consecutiva. A primeira piração de sua vida lhe causou uma estranha mistura de larica e um aumentado desejo sexual que o levou a transar com um cachorro quente. O desafortunado evento foi flagrado pela câmera de segurança e transmitido no jornal das oito. O processo daí resultante por angústia mental permitiu a Jack comprar sua nota no exame.

Ele não podia, no entanto, desmanchar sua fachada de gângster ou ele teria que reconstruí-lo do rascunho. Então, ele foi em frente com isso.

"É José. E eu pensei que tinha minha sorte de volta! Eu venci Sawyer naquela vez que ganhei todos os remédios!"

"Ele te deixou ganhar," disse Ana Lucia, fingindo calma.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Por que ninguém leva tudo com um par de 5s, Culo!"

"Oh," disse ele.

"Você vai direto até Sawyer e Kate agora, dizer-lhes que eles não podem ficar com meus bebês, entendeu?" disse ela.

Jack estava ficando cansado dessa discussão. Toda sua vida e especialmente esses dois últimos anos na ilha, ele tinha sido um líder entre os homens. Ele era um médico, pelo amor de Deus! E como líder _e_ como médico não era possível que ele ficasse ali parado agüentando toda essa artilharia pesada que Ana Lucia estava lhe dando.

"Olha aqui, Ana," começou Jack, "Eu sou José. Sou o médico por aqui - sou o _líder_ dessas pessoas. O que eu disser vale. E eu não vou parecer uma droga de perdedor na frente de Kate, você entendeu?" E sem nenhuma razão aparente, ele repetiu, "Eu sou um médico!"

Ana encarou Jack com os braços cruzados. Ela parecia quase enfadada. Seus olhos dardejavam pela sala, procurando uma arma.

"Ana, eu sei que você está muito zangada, mas Jack é apenas humano-"

Jack abriu a boca para objetar, mas lutou contra isso. Libby estava tentando salvar sua vida e salvar vidas era uma das poucas coisas que Jack respeitava.  
"E ele cometeu um erro," continuou ela. "Estou certa que foi um grande erro jogar seus filhos, mas será assim tão imperdoável? Estou certa de que se pudermos falar sobre isso, poderemos chegar a um acordo que deixará todos felizes, sem forçar ninguém a fazer alguma coisa de que irá se arrepender mais tarde."  
"Libby," disse Ana. "Vai me pegar uma arma."

------------------------------------

"Sinto muito, mas você não pode ficar com os bebês, Sawyer," disse Jack, de má vontade. Ele ficou olhando para os pés ao dizer isso, como uma criança mal-criada.  
Eles estavam do lado de fora da cabana de Sawyer e Kate - Jack, Ana Lucia e seus 4 filhos do lado dele, enquanto ele explicava por que ele estava dando o calote na sua aposta, sendo a droga de perdedor que ele, tão veementemente disse a Ana que não seria.  
O ar noturno estava quase palpável com tensão (irradiada de Ana Lucia), vergonha (vinda de Jack), indiferença (Sawyer e Kate) e um inconfundível cheiro de queimado, enquanto em algum lugar ao longe, John Locke pisava pesadamente sobre a agonizante última chama no amontoado de cinzas formalmente conhecida como sua cabana.

"Aqui está, fica com esses côcos no lugar," disse Jack, oferecendo um saco cheio de côcos.

"Eu não quero seus côcos," disse Sawyer.

"Escute," começou Ana Lucia, "Culo aqui não vai lhe as crianças, por que não são dele para ele dar."

Houve uma pequena pausa desconfortável na qual Ana, Sawyer e Kate se entreolharam.

"Está certo," Jack continuou. "Eles são de nós dois. Eu devia ter consultado Ana Lucia antes apostá-los."

"Ele nunca deveria ter apostados eles." Disse Ana.

"Eu nunca deveria ter apostado eles." Repetiu Jack.

"E não vamos dar os côcos, também."

"Não, nada de côcos pra você!" berrou ele, numa voz aguda, quase de desenho animado, recolhendo o saco.

"E quer saber, Sawyer," continuou Ana, "Estou surpresa que você tenha tirado vantagem de Jack desse jeito. Ele é apenas um médico."

"Um, artista do trambique," disse Kate, discretamente, apontando pra direção de Sawyer.

"O que Ana Lucia quis dizer foi, como ousa tirar vantagem de um médico?" disse Jack. "Eu salvo vidas e assim que você me paga?"

"Olhem, vocês não precisavam vir até aqui," disse Kate. "Quer dizer, é, Sawyer ganhou as crianças, mas nós nunca pensamos em aceitá-las, afinal."

Esta declaração fez Jack e Ana congelarem. Eles se olharam, e depois a seus filhos, e depois de volta para Sawyer e Kate com o que parecia uma renovada altivez.

"Qual o problema com os meus filhos?" perguntou Ana.

"Nenhum," mentiu Kate.

"Então, por que vocês não os querem?"

"Porque não são meus," respondeu ela como se fôsse uma coisa óbvia.  
"Meus filhos não são bons o bastante pra vocês ou o quê?"

"Eu não disse isso."

"O quê? Só por que um está acima do peso, um é careca, o outro é negro-"  
"Condição dermatológica," murmurou Jack.

"E um é de Jack?" continuou Ana. "Eles não se comparam ao seu menino dourado sem roupa?"

"Ana tem razão," disse Jack, que aparentemente escolheu escutar apenas algumas partes de seu argumento (um é negro) e ignorar (um é de Jack). "Meus filhos são tão bons quanto o seu filho. O que estou dizendo? Eles são melhores em tudo!"  
"Vocês se acham bons demais pra nós, não é isso?" exclamou Ana.

"Escutem - Ana Lucia, Jack," disse Sawyer, finalmente se metendo para acabar com essa coisa de uma vez por todas. Se ele tivesse adivinhado que teria tanto drama por um estúpido jogo de pôquer ele nunca teria jogado. Teria apenas roubado tudo de todo mundo, menos as crianças.

"Nós não queremos escutar o tabitatati dos filhotes do seu doutor perto do nosso filho, e é isso aí, nós somos bons demais pra vocês. E não queremos mesmo os seus filhos!"

Uma enorme discussão estourou entre os dois casais. De um lado, as narinas de Ana Lucia inflava enquanto Jack chorava e implorava. Do outro, Kate tentava amenizar os comentários de Sawyer fazendo o que ela fazia melhor: mentindo, e declarando que Josefina era uma "menina... linda"

Transeuntes não saberiam dizer quem estava gritando o que, embora eles pudessem discernir declarações como, "Eu não tenho culpa dela se parecer com Jack!" e "Eles tem os genes médicos!" e "Sim, eu dormi com Jack, não podem me condenar por isso!"

Quando tudo acabou, Jack e Ana haviam ambos se acalmado, deixando Sawyer e Kate parados na frente da porta, segurando todas as crianças Cortez-Shephard, dois bebês cada um, um por braço. Sawyer ficou se perguntando como diabos isso tinha acontecido.

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?" perguntou Sawyer, tentando em vão tirar a orelha de perto da boca berradora de Josefina.

"Voltamos mais tarde pra pegá-los!" gritou Ana Lucia enquanto empurrava Jack pelo caminho.

"Bem, isso vai ser ótimo," disse Sawyer, irritado.

O aborrecimento de Kate subitamente se desvaneceu quando olhou para Juan Locke e Jack Eko que se mexiam tentanto descer do colo. Eles eram apenas crianças. E ela era uma mãe. Ela possuía a habilidade e o conhecimento inato para cuidar de qualquer criança. Em outras palavras, todo esse arranjo não seria um problema. "Não se preocupe, a gente dá conta deles," disse Kate sorrindo, "eu sou a melhor mãe do mundo."

--------------------------------------

Sawyer se inclinou sobre a pilha de bebês e começou a pegá-los um por um e a colocá-los em algum outro lugar até que pudesse ver a forma de Kate debaixo de todos eles. Ela estava deitada de costas, perfeitamente silenciosa, exceto pela respiração difícil. Ela estava com um olhar surpreso, horrorizado, mas o que melhor o descreveria é o olhar de alguém que tinha acabado de ser enterrado vivo debaixo de uma pilha de bebês.

"Você tá bem?" perguntou Sawyer, pairando sobre ela depois de puxar o último dos bebês.

Ele não precisava perguntar isso para saber que a resposta era não, ela não estava bem. Suas roupas mostravam as marcas individuais de cada criança. Jack Eko tinha desenhado algum tipo de escrita em toda a sua camisa com o que parecia ser giz e cinza, Jack Juan Locke tinha de alguma forma rasgado e arrancado suas mangas, Jack Hugo Jr. tinha conseguido esfregar todo tipo possível de comida nela, incluindo bananas, mangas e musse de chocolate, o que era estranho já que Sawyer e Kate não tinha musse de chocolate em casa. E parecia que Josefina tinha feito um pouco de tudo.

"Onde você estava?" ela perguntou sem fôlego enquanto Sawyer a ajudava a se levantar.

"Estava trocando Dakota."

"Mas, como? Eles estavam todos em cima de mim."

"Na verdade-"

"Tem tantos deles!" disse Kate, se agarrando na camiseta e se curvando, com os olhos arregalados, sussurrando, "E eles não param de vir."

"Está tudo ok, Torrão de Acúcar, só temos que-"

"Podemos deixá-los na floresta, tenho certeza de que vão ficar bem, não é? Quer dizer, Jack Juan Locke pode caçar e tudo."

"Ele é só um."

"Mas, Eko Jr. tem um bastão!" ela balançou a cabeça e repetiu, como se fôsse a resposta para todos os seus problemas, "um bastão."

Sawyer estava começando a se preocupar com o bem-estar dela. Se havia algo que ele podia dizer só de olhar para ela, era que a idéia de ser a "melhor mãe do mundo" significava exatamente o oposto.

Ele prontamente a sentou em sua poltrona de avião e a instruiu a apenas respirar enquanto as crianças começaram a destruir tudo em volta.

"Você põe um no chão e daí o próximo pula em você e antes que você saiba, está sendo comido vivo!" contou ela.

"Comido vivo?"

"Jack Hugo me mordeu!" disse ela, levantando o braço para que Sawyer pudesse ver. Jack Hugo não apenas a mordeu como roeu todo o seu braço, deixando marcas de dentes vermelhas e babadas. "E Josefina não parava de gritar na minha orelha! Ela a agarrou e grudou a boca nela e não parava. E o outro fica me encarando! Tudo o que faz é olhar pra mim!"

Sawyer deu uma olhada na direção de Jack Eko Jr e viu que, enquanto seus irmãos e irmã engatinhavam por toda parte, jogando coisas no chão e rasgando coisas em pedaços, ele ficava perfeitamente quieto, realmente encarando Kate, concentrado, como se sua vida dependesse disso. O bastão jazendo estranhamente perto dele.  
Sawyer se virou de novo para Kate e viu que Jack Juan Locke estava tentando escalar sua perna e Jack Hugo já se encontrava em seu colo e no processo de esfregar papinha de maçã em seu cabelo.

Ela o tirou de seu colo - quase arrancando seu cabelo junto - o colocou no chão com o risco do resto deles escalarem até o alto dela e agarrou uma faca de uma mesa ali perto.

"Aqui, rugrat!" berrou ela, oferecendo a faca para Jack Juan Locke.

"Kate!' disse Sawyer, pegando a faca de volta. "Você não pode dar uma faca a ele! A melhor mãe do mundo, lembra?"

"Mas, ele gosta de facas. Talvez isso o distraia."

"Ou talvez ele acabe matando o irmão."

"Vai ser um a menos!"

Ok, pensou Sawyer. Isso já foi longe demais. Ele olhou para fora da porta e viu que Jack e Ana não estavam em lugar algum por perto e ele não tinha idéia de quando eles voltariam para pegar seus guris.

Mas, ele tinha um plano.

Ele pegou cada criança, inclusive seu filho, Dakota, e de alguma maneira, conseguiu alinhá-los, sentando-os juntos em frente à Kate. Toda vez que ele queria colocar Dakota pra dormir ele sabia que contar uma estória era tiro e queda. Ele não sabia como sabia disso ou porque funcionava, mas funcionava.

"Freckles," disse ele, "encante-os com uma historinha sua."

"Historinha?" perguntou ela.

"É."

"Eu não conheço nenhuma historinha."

"É só mentir em forma de estória."

Kate pareceu entender isso. "Oh," disse ela. "Ok." Ela se esforçou muito para trazer um sorriso relutante para o rosto e não teve nehum problema em elaborar mentiras para contar às crianças.

"Era uma vez uma Princesa que estava esperando seu príncipe encantado vir e resgatá-la de-"

"Aww, inferno," interrompeu Sawyer.

"Não tá gostando da estória?"

"Não é isso. Perdemos Jack Juan Locke. Vô ver se encontro ele. Já volto."

Sawyer saiu da cabana e voltou apenas 3 minutos depois com o bebê nos braços bem em tempo de pegar o fim da estorinha para dormir de Kate.

"...E é por isso que é tão importante perguntar ao seu parceiro sobre sua vida sexual antes de você fazer qualquer coisa com ele. E sim, isso inclui primeira base porque eles podem ter herpes e isso se transmite através de contato direto de pele e não necessariamente área genital," ela respirou fundo e sorriu- de verdade dessa vez. "E então a princesa botou fogo no castelo. Fim."

Sawyer suspirou, tanto esforço para isso. As crianças não estavam dormindo como ele esperara. Na verdade, deviam, na certa, estar traumatizados.

Ele podia imaginar o que a princesa da estória de Kate fez com seu príncipe. Ele colocou Jack Juan Locke perto de seus irmãos e depois se sentou ele mesmo ao lado de Kate.

"Minha vez," disse ele. "Vou contar a vocês a estória de seus nascimentos."

E ele começou, tendo a audiência cativa de 5 crianças e a própria Kate.

"Nunca vou esquecer aquele dia," disse ele. "Eu acordei bem cedo naquela manhã para admirar Kate dormindo."

"Espere, não foi por isso que você acordou cedo," Kate exclamou.

Kate também se lembrava dos eventos daquele dia por que ela havia acordado na maneira mais memorável possível. Para sua surpresa e profundo espanto, ela acordou coberta, da cabeça aos pés, embrulhada em plástico bolha. O tipo que se usa em pacotes para que o conteúdo não quebre. Era essa, de fato, a verdadeira razão de Sawyer ter acordado cedo. Em seu nono mês de gravidez ele não queria que o conteúdo quebrasse.

"Ela estava com 9 meses de gravidez!" protestou Sawyer. "Só estava tentando protegê-la. Se seu papai embrulhasse sua mamãe em plástico bolha, talvez vocês tivessem saído melhor."

Os bebês simplesmente ficaram olhando para ele. Josefina grunhiu.

"Você faz parecer que ter 9 meses de gravidez me deixou incapacitada."

Na verdade, não incapacitou mesmo. Em seu nono mês de gravidez Kate experimentou um súbito "surto de incontrolável loucura sexual" como chamou Sawyer. Sim, ele estava tentando mantê-la longe do perigo embrulhando-a em plástico bolha, mas, mais importante, Sawyer estava tentando mantê-la imóvel para que não tivesse que fazer sexo com ela.

"Ok, Eu nunca passei por um surto de incontrolável loucura sexual," disse Kate com um olhar de desagrado no rosto. "E, não posso acreditar que você não queria fazer sexo comigo!"

"Querida, você sabe que eu não queria cutucar o bebê," explicou ele. Era mentira. Na verdade, uma Kate enorme e tarada o assustara.

"Oh, mas quando eu estava com 4 meses, você estava perfeitamente de acordo em querer dar covinhas ao bebê," respondeu ela, acusadoramente.

Sawyer considerou isso. Ele realmente tinha argumentos conflitantes para fazer e para evitar fazer sexo com Kate. Ele decidiu não continuar atolando nessa história.

"De qualquer maneira, assim que acabei de desembrulhar Kate, nós escutamos um grito horrível e gutural vindo de algum lugar lá de fora."

"Nunca vou esquecer aquele grito" disse Kate. "Parecia alguém sendo incendiado."  
Sawyer se inclinou e olhou para as 4 crianças de Jack. "Acabou sendo a mãe de vocês."

Antes que Sawyer e Kate pudessem ir checar a fonte do grito gutural, Jack havia enfiado a cabeça dentro da cabana deles. Não era incomum para Jack. Ele enfiava a cabeça na cabana de Sawyer e Kate em muitas ocasiões, particularmente quando ele achava que eles estavam para fazer amor.

"Nós não vamos fazer sexo agora!" berrou Sawyer para ele, cansado de seus avisos contra 'os perigos do sexo' e como 'Kate realmente ama a _mim_ e blá-blá-blá.'

Mas, ele não estava lá para impedir Kate e Sawyer de fazerem sexo dessa vez. Ele estava lá para deixá-los ser os primeiros a saber que Ana Lucia estava em trabalho de parto. Ana gritou aquele grito gutural novamente.

"Não devia estar lá com sua namorada agora?" perguntou Sawyer, enquanto Jack lhe passava um charuto.

"Certo!" disse Jack.

E Jack foi atender Ana Lucia, mas, não sem antes convidar Sawyer e Kate para assistir ao belo milagre da vida que estava para tomar lugar. Kate, sentindo que era importante testemunhar um parto de novo (ela já havia visto o de Aaron) tão próximo ao seu próprio parto, concordou. Então, Sawyer a ajudou a se levantar e colocou a mão nas costas dela, enquanto ela bamboleava atrás de Jack para ir testemunhar o belo milagre da vida.

Foi a pior decisão que ela já fizera na vida.

"O primeiro a vir foi você, Josefina," disse Sawyer. "Jack ficou um pouco desapontado por você não ser um menino, mas ele superou assim que percebeu que você não era a única a chegar."

Ela certamente não era. Para surpresa de todos, Ana Lucia não estava para ter apenas uma criança naquele dia. Jack não podia estar mais feliz. Kate não podia estar mais horrorizada. Parecia ter sangue e tripas para todo lado e Ana Lucia parecia ter sido virada do avesso começando pela periquita. Foi neste momento que Kate perdeu toda sua "incontrolável loucura sexual" e decidiu nunca mais fazer sexo com Sawyer. Essa resolução, obviamente, não durou muito.

"Pelo dia 4," continuou Sawyer. "Todos vocês tinham nascido."

Sim, Ana Lucia ficou em trabalhos por quase 100 horas. Jack até mesmo a manteve assim mais um pouco esperando para ver se um quinto bebê podia aparecer.

"Desnecessário dizer que sua mãe ficou apavorada em dar à luz." disse Sawyer, se dirigindo a seu próprio filho. "Mas, uma semana depois ela deu e tudo saiu muito bem."

Sawyer sorriu para si mesmo, vendo que todos os bebês estavam agora emborcados um sobre o outro, dormindo. Ele pegou Dakota e o colocou sem seu berço bem quando Jack enfiou a cabeça dentro da cabana.

"Tenho ótimas notícias!" ele anunciou. "Ana Lucia e eu vamos nos casar!"

Sawyer e Kate olharam para Ana, que apareceu detrás de Jack. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e virou os olhos. "Mers acontecem," disse ela.

"Parabéns," disseram Sawyer e Kate, simultaneamente. Eles não entendiam como essa virada súbita de eventos acontecera e nem se importavam. Simplesmente queriam ir dormir, então começaram a devolver as crianças aos seus legítimos donos.

Jack aproveitou essa oportunidade para ir até Kate e sussurrar, "Eu ainda arrasto um bonde por você," disse ele.

Kate não sabia como responder, então ela apenas sorriu e lhe entregou Josefina.

Para seu espanto, Jack viu que seus filhos não estavam nem sem roupas, nem sem nomes, como ele tinha antecipado.

Enquanto ele colocava todos em sua mochila, ele viu, pelo canto do olho, Sawyer sentar perto de Kate e colocar seus braços em volta dela enquanto ela repousava a cabeça em seu ombro. Kate estava exausta e Sawyer estava provendo toda força e calor de que ela precisava. Jack não achou que aquilo fôsse mais do que um momento. Um momento que, para seu detrimento, não era um momento jate.  
Naturalmente ele foi até lá fazer que fôsse.

Ele caminhou até ela com um ar superior, encobertado pela modéstia e compaixão e sentou-se ao seu outro lado. Sawyer abriu um olho e o observou pronto para fechá-lo assim que Jack fosse embora e os deixasse sozinhos.

"Pronto, pronto, Kate," sussurrou Jack, dando palmadinhas em seu ombro. Então ele afastou a mão de Sawyer com gesto de pulso que falava volumes. Dizia mais ou menos, 'eu posso continuar daqui.'

Foi quando Jack estava no meio de reposicioná-la para que ela se encostasse em seu peito, que Kate acordou de seu estado quase-adormecido e olhou para ele.  
"O que está fazendo?" disse ela, grogue, gradualmente se apercebendo que não era mais no peito de Sawyer que estava apoiada.

"Está tudo bem, docinho, apenas descanse," disse Jack.

E bem antes que ele pudesse terminar sua declaração profunda, plantando um não-bem-vindo beijo no alto de sua cabeça, Sawyer, que nesse meio tempo havia se levantado, o agarrou pela frente de sua camisa, através de uma sucessão de hábeis movimentos o empurrou porta afora de sua cabana. Ele o teria jogado pela porta, mas havia os bebês a considerar.

"Você e eu," rosnou Sawyer numa voz baixa, "nós nunca mais vamos jogar pôquer de novo." E fechou a porta na cara dele.

"Vamos, Culo."

Jack se virou e viu Ana esperando por ele há alguns metros de distãncia. Pelo menos ele ainda a tinha. E ela não se importava quando ele falava sobre Kate. (Na verdade, ela se importava muito.)

"Foi só um abraço do tipo irmão e irmã," disse Jack, se referindo ao abraço de Sawyer e Kate.

"Uh huh," disse Ana. Ele a havia alcançado e agora eles estavam caminhando de volta a sua própria cabana.

E enquanto ela pensava sobre essa conversa - ou, em outras palavras, a tentativa ilusória de Jack de racionalizar e falar sozinho o que tinha acabado de ver - ela começou a se arrepender em ter aceitado se casar com ele.

"Eles se preocupam um com o outro e mostraram isso no abraço," ele continuou.

"Eles passaram por muita coisa juntos, então, naturalmente, estão lá um pro outro, nos bons e nos maus momentos. "

"E você viu como ela se levantou antes, como se dissesse 'Agh, dá o fora?' " ele continuou.

"Não."

"Bem, ela se levantou. E naturalmente, você se apoia nas pessoas, quando está cansado- não significa nada!"

"Certo."

"E dá pra ver que ela agarrou o braço dele porque não queria tocar a perna nojenta dele."

"É nojenta?" perguntou Ana, fingindo interesse.

"Claro! Dá pra ver que não era um abraço de verdade. Era mais como 'estou triste, deixa eu pegar seu braço.'" Ele parou, pensando. "Ok, talvez o abraço tenha sido um pouco doce, mas nem chega perto do nível de doçura de um dos nossos abraços."

Ana parou de repente. "Você nunca me abraçou."

"Estou falando de meus abraços com Kate," disse Jack, virando os olhos. "Quer dizer, foi um abraço realmente patético da parte de Sawyer."

"E por que?"

"Porque você tem que se sentar em frente da pessoa. Era um ângulo esquisito."

Eles continuaram assim. Jack falando indefinidamente sobre o abraço e Ana Lucia condenada a escutar.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota da Kater: **Este é exatamente igual a um monte de finais comuns. Tem um casamento, uma espiada no futuro, a introdução de um novo personagem (a quem eu amo muito, muito), encerra tudo, deixando toneladas de buracos na trama, montes de bobeiras sentimentais copiadas e mais importante do que tudo, é totalmente auto-indugente.  
Prova A, uma lista de agradecimentos._

Por que essas lidas merecem ser agradecidas.  
Britney Spears, por me mostrar como uma péssima boa mãe parece. Matthew Fox por inspirar José! Jaters por serem jaters! Larry por testar antes e ser a razão dessa fic ser essa fic. Leah por todo o belo apoio e paparico, que foi completamente apreciado. E para todos os outros que tem paparicado, respondido e lido. Aqueles que leram as primeiras linhas e odiaram, aqueles leram grande parte mas pararam, aqueles que apenas começaram a ler - um grande OBRIGADO!

Comecemos o último cap! Grande demais pra prestar...

**Capítulo 12**: O Fim/ O Início

"E então, depois que eu soltar as duas pombas brancas, vocês me seguem, enquanto eu carrego minha noiva virgem até a área da recepção, na praia.

"Onde diabos você vai arranjar duas pombas brancas?" perguntou Sawyer, parado a alguns metros atrás de Jack.

"Onde ele vai arranjar uma noiva virgem?" Murmurou Kate, de boca meio fechada.  
Jack fechou os olhos e suspirou, sua paciência estava por um fio com o tradicional e infalível comentário irônico de Sawyer. Na verdade, Sawyer nem estava tentando ser irônico, apenas estava fazendo uma pergunta relevante.

"Eu não vou falar isso de novo, Sawyer," começou Jack. "Mas, esta não é a primeira vez que eu me caso e, certamente, não será a última. E se eu me lembro corretamente, você nunca se casou e não está casado agora." Ele se virou para olhar para Kate atentamente e lhe lançou um olhar nada sutil de 'escolheu-a-dedo, hem'. Nem ela nem Sawyer pareceram muito contentes.

"Eu sei muito mais do que vocês sobre quase todos os assuntos," ele explicou, se virando para Sawyer. "Mas, especialmente sobre casamentos. Então você se preocupe apenas com suas obrigações como Padrinho e eu me preocupo com arrumar as pombas."

Sawyer, provavelmente mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na ilha, ficou chocado quando Jack lhe pediu para ser seu Padrinho, considerando que eles eram praticamente arqui-inimigos. Mas, junto com a incredulidade e a necessidade de justificativas, veio uma onça de lisonja (foi mais como uma grama de lisonja, mas Sawyer detestava o sistema métrico). E, depois de algum importunamento de Kate, que realmente não queria Jack _não_ casado com outra mulher (**qualquer** mulher), ele aceitou a posição.  
Ele e Jack, junto com todos os outros da ilha, estavam no momento, atulhados dentro da igreja de Eko para o ensaio do casamento de Jack e Ana Lucia. A cerimônia verdadeira teria lugar à mesma hora, no dia seguinte.

Embora tivesse pedido Ana em casamento na noite anterior, Jack não fez corpo-mole para se casar o mais cedo possível (era um homem de ação, afinal). Verdade seja dita, ele adorava se casar, exceto a parte de ser enganado, mas, ele não seria enganado pela segunda vez. Ele era um médico.

No momento em que ele colocou os olhos em Kate pela primeira vez, ele ficou determinado em fazê-la sua esposa. De fato, ele sempre imaginara modos higiênicos e fáceis de propor a ela quando não estava ocupado salvando a vida das pessoas. Sua proposta para namorar mais elaboradamente pensada envolveu ele ficar, deliberadamente, preso num desabamento com Charlie e fazê-la pensar que estava morto, somente para reaparecer pouco tempo depois, abraçá-la e pedi-la em casamento. Ele conseguiu o abraço, mas, quando tentou pedi-la, sua voz estava rouca demais para falar por conta de toda a sujeira e fezes que tinha engolido. Era uma caverna realmente muito suja.

Após o desabamento, ele nunca mais teve outra chance de propor a Kate. Sawyer se intrometeu no quadro e extorquiu um beijo dela e logo Jack percebeu que, quanto mais ele demorou em pedir Kate em casamento, mais ela foi se apaixonando por Sawyer. Então, na noite passada, quando ele propôs para Ana Lucia, ele calculou que, já que Kate tinha escolhido sua _claramente óbvia_ segunda opção, então ele deveria escolher Ana Lucia. Oficialmente.

Noite passada, sendo a primeira vez que Jack tinha estado sozinho com Ana em um ano, ele decidiu fazer tudo oficial com quase as mesmas linhas que ele tinha guardado para a proposta com Kate.

Seu script original seguia mais ou menos assim:

"Kate, eu te amo. Sim, vai levar algum tempo para superar o fato de você ser uma criminosa, mas, eu posso me esforçar. E posso te consertar. Case-se comigo!"

Sua proposta real para Ana Lucia era um pouco diferente.

"Ana Lucia, nossos filhos precisam de pais que estejam casados. Imagine só, o pequeno José dentro de poucos anos, falando que seus pais são apenas _Namorado_ e _Namorada_. E nós vamos ter outro bebê. Eu sou um médico - posso consertar você. E posso, provavelmente, acabar amando você tanto quanto Kate... Bem, provavelmente não. Mas, ainda assim precisamos nos casar. Sim, vai levar um tempo para superar o fato de você ser morbidamente obesa, mas eu posso me esforçar. Então, casa comigo? Ana? Ana, perguntei se você se casa comigo. Você provavelmente está um pouco chocada risada condescendente. Você provavelmente não acordou hoje pensando que o homem mais lindo da ilha iria lhe pedir para que fôsse sua esposa, mas aqui estou eu. Case comigo! Ana? Ana? Ana Lucia? Ana? Ana? Ana? Ana? Ana? Case comigo. Case comigo. Vai casar comigo? Case comigo. Sou um médico. Case comigo. Case comigo. Case comigo. Case comigo. CASE COMIGO!"

A resposta de Ana:

"ESTÁ BEM! AGORA, CALE ESSA BOCA!"

Eko não se importou com como foi a proposta. Ele estava encantado em ter pessoas em sua igreja. Finalmente. Depois de 12 mortes, mais ou menos, a maioria dos náufragos tinha perdido a fé em quase tudo. Foi um golpe particularmente duro quando Bob morreu enquanto nadava na praia (ele tinha tentado chegar perto da estátua da Virgem Maria na água). Ou o nome era Jim? Um desses dois. Destemidamente, ele prosseguiu com a abertura da igreja com a festa "Faça você mesmo seu próprio bastão", mas para seu desapontamento, apenas Charlie veio.

Eko relembrou esse dia com um sentimentos mistos de carinho e vergonha de quando ajudou Charlie a entalhar seu próprio bastão de Jesus (que acabou virando o bastão de Maria Madalena, já que saiu muito pequeno). Ele ainda se lembrava do olhar de alegria no rosto de Charlie quando lhe contou que ele faria um bom uso do bastão da prostituta.

Mas, hoje no ensaio, bem quando Eko estava para passar os briquetes e surpreender a todos com um sermão sobre os perigos do inferno, Ana Lucia anunciou que estava "cheia de todo esse negócio de casamento" e que ela queria sair da igreja porque ela estava ficando com "coceiras" e como se ela fôsse "pegar fogo" a qualquer minuto.

Jack simplesmente a ignorou até que alguns minutos depois, um leve aroma de bacon permeou o ar. Estava irradiando das costas de Ana Lucia, distorcendo o ar como um radiador super-aquecido.

Ela tinha chegado perto demais da cruz.

Com Ana prestes a entrar em chamas numa construção cheia de madeira e bebida (Ana tinha enchido o banco da frente com álcool para ajudá-la a aguentar o ensaio), Jack decidiu abreviar o arranjo.

Eko ficou observando desamparadamente todo mundo saindo pelas portas duplas, mas, bem quando achava que estava completamente sozinho na pequena igreja, ele se surpreendeu ao achar Kate sentada na cabine do confessionário, aparentemente esperando por ele.

Ele parou em frente de onde ela estava sentada e gastou uns segundos olhando para ela com seus intensos olhos escuros. Kate se lembrou do pequeno José Eko e do jeito como ele tinha olhado para ela na noite anterior. E ela começou a se sentir um tanto desconfortável.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou EKo em seu forte sotaque nigeriano.

"Isto é um confessionário, não é?"

"Sim."

Eles se entreolharam por alguns quietos segundos.

"Eu pensei que estas coisas devessem ser anônimas."

"Claro. Perdoe-me," respondeu Eko. "Eu achei que você tinha confundido isso com um banheiro."

"Não," disse ela. "Eu estou aqui para confessar meus pecados. Anonimamente."

"Claro."

Ele se livrou de um rolo de papel higiênico que segurava em sua mão direita e sentou no outro lado da cabine. Separando-o de Kate estava apenas um cortina de contas. Ele, instantaneamente, se arrependeu de ter pedido a Larry, o hippie, para ajudá-lo a construir o confessionário.

"Eu não sei bem como começar isso," disse Kate.

"Diga-me qual foi a última vez que se confessou."

"Nunca," disse Kate. "Sou judia."

Kate, durante um breve período no 2º grau, havia ficado fascinada por religião. Incapaz de se decidir por uma, ela escolheu aleatoriamente uma através do uni-duni-tê. Na verdade, ela tinha contado para que o dedo acabasse parando no Judaísmo. Ela adorava os "costumes". E desde então ela tinha sido um judia devota, exceto por todas as vezes que matara, desafiara a lei, comera comida não-kosher e esquecera de orar. Oh, e quando celebrara o Natal. E a páscoa. Ela adorava ovos de páscoa.

"Oh," disse Eko. "Nesse caso, acho que sei por que está aqui."

"Sabe?" perguntou Kate.

"Sim," respondeu Eko. "Quando eu era uma criança pequena na Nigeria, eu jogava futebol com meu irmão Yemmi. Um dia não tivemos jogadores suficientes. Então não pudemos jogar. Meu irmão pegou a bola e chutou pelo chão. Mas, eu não o acompanhei. Ao contrário, eu sentei no chão e esperei. Sabe pelo que esperei?"

"Não."

"Eu esperei por outro jogador vir jogar conosco. E de repente, depois de 2 horas de espera, uma criança veio até mim e eu lhe disse, 'eu sei por que você está aqui. Você está aqui para jogar futebol"

Eko sorriu sabiamente. Kate simplesmente ficou olhando.

"Então, sim," ele continuou. "Eu sei por que você está aqui."

Kate já tinha começado a se arrepender de ter ido até lá, sabendo que aquela não era a última estória vagamente aplicável que ela teria que escutar. "Ok, Eko, por que estou aqui?"

"Por favor, quando nós estivermos na casa de Deus, gostaria que me chamasse de Padre."

Nisso, Kate se esticou pela cortina e o esbofeteou.

"Desculpe," disse ela. "Reflexo de padre."

Eko ficou confuso, mas, deixou passar, se concentrando, ao invés, em por que Kate estava ali com ele agora. "Você está aqui procurando por perdão por ter incendiado a cabana de Locke."

"Não, nada disso. Ele mereceu."

"Oh," respondeu Eko. "Neste caso, você está para ser perdoada pelo crime pelo qual estava sendo transportada de volta aos Estados Unidos."

"Não. Ele mereceu isso, também."

"Por que então não me diz o motivo de você estar aqui."

Kate inspirou profundamente, criando coragem. "Mentir é pecado, Padre?"

"Quando eu era uma criança pequena na Nigeria, me fizeram uma pergunta e eu não disse a verdade. Em vez disso, eu menti. Como resultado, 4 homens morreram. Quando os homens estavam morrendo, um deles disse, por que você mentiu, te verei no inferno. Então, sim, mentir é um pecado. Você mentiu sobre alguma coisa?"

"Não." Mentiu Kate.

Seus olhos dardejaram de um lado para o outro, evitando o olhar intenso de Eko. Um pequeno silêncio se seguiu, enquanto Kate pensava que talvez ele fôsse ver através dela, sua mentira e começar a bater nela com seu bastão.  
Quando nada disso aconteceu, ela continuou.

"Preciso saber se estou vivendo em pecado. Com Sawyer."

"Vivendo em pecado?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Depois do que Locke me falou sobre ter um filho fora dos laços do matrimônio... e vendo Jack e Ana Lucia prestes a se casarem," ela fez uma pausa, "Parece que eles estão fazendo a coisa certa para seus filhos. E eu acho que devia me casar com Sawyer."

"E Sawyer não quer se casar."

"Oh, não, ele quer muito."

"Ele já propôs para você?"

"Não. Não exatamente."

"Então, como pode ter certeza que ele quer?"

Kate se lembrou de uma vez, não muito tempo atrás, quando ela, Sawyer e seu filho estavam sentados na areia, curtindo o dia juntos. Do nada, Sawyer sugeriu, "a gente devia se amarrar." Kate, sendo pega de surpresa e desejando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, respondeu perguntando qual era a sua cor favorita. (Era preto e Sawyer entendendo essa pergunta totalmente sem propósito, nunca mais falou em se amarrar de novo).

"Tenho certeza," disse Kate a Eko.

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"Sou eu que não quero me casar."

Eko assentiu com a cabeça, "Entendo. Você não ama Sawyer?"

Ignorando a noção, ela disse, "Ele é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu." Saiu sincero e sem esforço.

"Então, por que você não quer viver numa união sagrada?"

"Eu já passei por essa coisa de casamento e não deu certo. Sawyer é um grande homem e um grande pai. Ele não precisa ser um marido para ser todas essas coisas. Talvez um dia eu mude de idéia," disse ela. "Mas, agora, eu não quero mudar nada."

Eko sorriu. "Quando eu era jovem, na Nigéria, eu quis me casar com uma moça do lugar. Mas, eu também tinha uma obrigação sendo padre. Há muito tempo, na época dos antigos Israelitas, mandaram o Rei Salomão ter apenas uma esposa. Mas, ele tomou para si mais de uma. Causou a queda do seu reino. Eu sabia que um homem como eu não podia se casar. Mas, eu me casei. Como resultado, 18 pessoas morreram. Então, talvez seja sábio você não se casar com Sawyer. Eu lhe dou minha benção para fazer como achar melhor."  
Kate, feliz com que ouviu, sorriu para ele.

Uns poucos minutos depois dela sair, quando Eko estava para fazer o mesmo, ele viu Jack entrar e se sentar onde Kate estava sentada antes.

"Jack," disse Eko surpreso. "Você quer combinar mais alguma coisa para o casamento?"

"Não, eu acabei de ver Kate saindo da cabine," disse ele. "Eu preciso que me conte tudo que discutiram. Além disso, eu gosto de ficar sentado no calor residual que ela deixou no banco. Me deixa excitado."

E pegou caneta e papel.

------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 12 (continuação)**

A cerimônia foi linda. Jack e Ana se casaram na igreja de Eko bem cedinho numa linda manhã. O noivo vestia as mesmas roupas com as quais ele havia chegado na ilha (apenas um pouco mais esfarrapadas) e Ana Lucia vestia um casaco branco. Ele não a carregou para a praia como havia planejado (quase pegou uma hérnia tentando), mas, conseguiu soltar as duas pombas brancas. Ou pelo menos o que eles acharam que fossem duas pombas brancas, na verdade eram um casal de rolinhas cobertas pela própria sujeira.

Locke as havia capturado em algum lugar na selva, rastreando-as por suas fezes.

"Como sabia que essas eram fezes de pombas?" Sawyer perguntara.

"Eu posso. Reconhecer qualquer animal. Lambendo. As fezes, James."

Sawyer olhou para ele.

"E lambendo as. aves. Eu posso dizer sua idade. De qual região vieram. E quantos parceiros sexuais tiveram. Em suas vidas."

"Qual parte da ave você tem que lamber para descobrir isso?"

Locke caminhou para longe, sem paciência para lidar com o tradicional e infalível comentário irônico de Sawyer, mas, mais uma vez, Sawyer estava apenas fazendo uma pergunta relevante.

Mas, as pombas (rolinhas) tinham vindo e ido e neste momento, todos estavam na praia aproveitando a recepção e dançando pelo estilo musical de Charlie Pace.

Mesmo que fosse meio chato ficar dançando música de Pink Floyd após música de Pink Floyd.

Mas, tudo parou abruptamente quando Locke subiu no 'palco'.

"Posso ter. A atenção de todos, por favor!" Disse ele numa voz alta que fez com que todos se virassem para ele.

"No caso de vocês não. Saberem. Alguém. Queimou minha cabana!"

Kate tentou manter um rosto inocente enquanto Sawyer colocava seu braço em volta de seu ombro, pronto a defender seus motivos caso Locke começasse com as acusações. Por que, com certeza, ela teve uma boa razão para queimar a casa dele assim. Com certeza.

"Jack. E. Ana Lucia foram hospitaleiros bastante para me deixar. Ficar com eles. Até eu construir um novo lugar para viver!" Ele gritou. "Por que ainda estar. Muito amargo com toda esta situação. Eu decidi encerrar as Olimpíadas. Dos bebês!"

Charlie engasgou.

"E devido à hospitalidade de Jack. E Ana. Eu também decidi. Conceder a todos os seus filhos o primeiro. Lugar por toda. A Competição."

"Ei, isso não é justo!" reclamou Kate.

"Diga isso à minha. Cabana queimada!" gritou Locke de volta. "Eu não sou a única pessoa. Nesta ilha que foi vítima de inexplicáveis atos incendiários. E toooooodos nós sabemos disso!"

"Tendo dito isso," continuou Locke,"Jack, Ana. Congratulações! Que nenhum de seus futuros filhos jamais sejam bastardos."

Quando Locke saiu do palco, Charlie se apresentou para fazer uma declaração própria. Para sua sorte, ele herdou os ouvintes atentos de Locke.

"Eu pensei em tocar na cerimônia de encerramento, " ele começou. "Mas, acho que agora não vai mais rolar, né? A primeira grande chance nessa ilha estúpida. Muito obrigado, Locke."

"Sem problema," respondeu Locke distraidamente.

"Não estamos prontos para apresentarmos o nosso melhor e isto é totalmente inesperado, mas, senhoras e senhores, eu apresento minha nova banda! Drive Shaft 2!"

Hurley, que estava obsequiosamente fazendo o papel de babá para o casamento, trouxe as crianças sob seus cuidados até o palco.

Jack e Ana Lucia, Sun e Jin, e Sawyer e Kate puderam apenas ficar parados e observar enquanto Hurley e Charlie pegavam seus filhos e os posicionavam em lugares do jeito que uma banda de verdade pareceria num palco, e, davam-lhes objetos aleatórios, como galhos, cascas e coisas assim, que eram para ser os supostos intrumentos.

O filho de Sawyer e Kate estava atrás com a bateria.

"Este é o nosso primeiro e único single no momento," disse Charlie à multidão. "Se chama 'Filhos da Escotilha.'"

Kate e Sawyer observaram seu filho bater de seu próprio jeito através da horrenda "música" do jeito que os pais observam o primeiro recital de seus filhos.  
"Você sabia disso?" perguntou Sawyer.

Kate fez que não com a cabeça.

"Não quero meu filho no Drive Shaft 2."

Kate fez que sim com a cabeça.

Todos os pais assistiram à performance do mini concerto. Alguns estavam apavorados. Outros orgulhosos, outros muito confusos. Jin e Sun traíram um ar desesperado como se soubessem que todos seus ensinamentos tivessem ido pelo ralo, enquanto observavam sua única filha virar a 2ª cantora do coro na lamentável banda de rock de Charlie.

Sun se aproximou de Kate quando Jin foi falar com Sawyer.

"Olá, Kate."

Kate ficou surpresa ao vê-la parada a seu lado, considerando que apenas duas noites atrás, Sun tinha dito que não eram mais amigas.

"Oi."

"Eu vim para lhe contar uma coisa."

Kate esperou curiosamente.

"Noite passada," ela hesitou e daí sussurrou, "Eu tive o melhor sexo da minha vida."

Kate parou e sorriu "Uau, Sun. Isso é ótimo. Jin se divertiu também?"

"O quê? Oh, Jin não estava lá. Só queria te agradecer. Por falar nisso pra mim. Eu percebo agora que você foi uma boa amiga. Então, obrigada. E desculpe pelo que eu disse na noite passada."

Kate sorriu e concordou. "Sem problema." Ela viu Sun ir com Jin pegar sua filha e presumivelmente salvá-la de uma vida como 2ª cantora do coro.

Hurley havia apanhado todas as crianças de novo sob seus cuidados e Charlie voltou à sua cantoria habitual. Ele atacou um Pink Floyd e tocou uma música lenta dessa vez.

Jack e Ana Lucia pareciam estar se divertindo com a dança. Embora, 'divertir' fosse um termo um tanto amplo, aqui. Na verdade, a 'dança' também era. Mais apropriadamente, Ana estava parada no meio das pessoas com cara de aborrecida, enquanto Jack se contorcia em volta dela, se esfregando contra ela e balançando em volta dela como se ela fôsse um poste. Jack era, obviamente, um talentoso dançarino-de-poste.

Kate pegou Sawyer - cujo estilo de dança lenta consistia em trocar o peso de um pé para o outro pé e balançar bem vagarosamente - olhando para eles com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

Ela cometeu a mais feminina das perguntas:

"Em que está pensando?"

Ele olhou para ela, reajustando suas mãos em cada lado de sua cintura. "Estou pensando que se a Irina Slutskaya ali continuar dançando desse jeito, ele vai acabar quebrando o quadril."

Kate olhou para Jack. "Tenho certeza que Irina Slutskaya é uma patinadora, não um dançarina."

"Esse é meu ponto," disse Sawyer.

Kate riu.

"Você acha que eles vão durar?"

"Diabos, não," respondeu Sawyer. "Se casar foi provavelmente a última coisa que eles deviam ter feito."

O que ela realmente queria perguntar era, 'você acha que _nós_ vamos durar?'  
Sawyer pareceu pensar sobre isso. Ele a puxou mais para perto dele até ficarem pressionados um contra o outro. "Eu não quer, jamais, me casar com você," ele sussurrou.

Para o observador casual isto poderia parecer uma coisa mesquinha de dizer, até cruel. Mas, para Kate, foi a melhor coisa que ela podia ter ouvido. E respondeu à sua pergunta completamente.

Ela se apoiou em seu peito e respirou fundo, contente. "Tudo está como deve ser," disse ela. "Eu tenho você e o pequeno..." ela se virou em direção de Hurley e sua turma de garotos, procurando pelo filho. "Qual é o nome dele hoje?"

Sawyer suspirou, numa mistura de fatiga e desespero. "Eu acho que nem tudo está exatamente como devia. Nosso próprio filho não tem nome ainda."

"Não se torture com isso," disse Kate, alisando o cabelo de trás de seu pescoço quando ele abaixou a cabeça. "Um nome que agrade à nós dois logo vai nos ocorrer."

"Quando?" rosnou ele. "Eu consigo dar a todo mundo nessa ilha um apelido diferente a cada dia, mas, eu não consigo pensar em um nome para meu próprio filho."

Ele soltou os braços e Kate deu uma passo para trás, sem perceber o quanto tudo isso estava o deixando entristecido.

"Ei..." Mas, ela não continuou. Ela não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. E Sawyer, olhando para ela, percebeu isso.

"Vou refrescar a cabeça," disse ele. "Passar algum tempo com minhas armas."

Kate se sentiu impotente, observando-o ir. Impotente e só. Até Jack aparecer do nada a seu lado, como se tivesse esperado por todo o dia pela hora oportuna para chamar sua atenção.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse," disse ele. Vigiando Ana Lucia pelo canto do olho, "Não sou do tipo que se casa."

Aparentemente as confissões confidenciais de Eko não eram tão confidenciais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era noite quando Sawyer voltou para sua cabana. Kate havia estado preocupada, mas, ela sabia que seria inútil procurá-lo. Ele precisava de seu espaço. E uma perturbadora quantidade de tempo com suas armas. E a julgar pelo largo sorriso em seu rosto quando ele entrou pela porta, o tempo com as armas tinha feito bem a ele.

Ela estava sentada na cama, brincando com o bebê, mas, se levantou ao ver Sawyer se aproximando. Sendo o tipo de mãe que era, ela deixou o bebê sentado na cama, desatendido, do jeito como não se deve deixar bebês. Mas, tudo bem. Sawyer - como sempre tinha estado e sempre estaria - estava lá para aparar as arestas. E ele, literalmente, aparou seu filho.

Ele o balançou em seus braços e sorriu largamente enquanto olhava para ele. "Já sei o seu nome." disse ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Padre em inglês é Father, o mesmo que 'pai'. Parece que Kate não gosta mto dessa palavra e tem uma reação forte com ela, kkkkkkk! Pobre Eko!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Parte final  
**  
_Nota da Kater: Eu realmente, realmente, não gosto de pieguice. E ainda assim costumo escrever um monte disso. Desculpas adiantadas.  
Aviso: Partes do diálogo do José foram tiradas de uma entrevista de Matthew Fox. Desculpe, Foxy. (não me processe).  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epílogo: O Nome**

2 ANOS DEPOIS

Eram 3 crianças de 3 anos de idade sentados numa parte cercada da areia, conhecida como caixa de areia. Eles eram uma menininha Asiática com cabelo escuro cortado na altura do queixo, um garotinho com cabelos dourados, beijados pelo sol e uma outra garotinha, usando um cabelo cortado reco por que ela ter ficado com três sapos presos em seu cabelo oito dias atrás. A garota com cabelo reco, que parecia mais e mais com seu pai Jack, a cada dia, estava pegando punhados de areia e jogando em seus dois companheiros.

O garotinho pegou a mão de Soon-Yi na sua e se virou para Josefina gritando, "Pára!"

Josefina gritou também, mas não foi nada fora no normal. As cordas vocais durante esses 3 anos foram formadas através de gritos e berros. Ela abriu a boca para falar, na maneira gritada com a qual ela falava cada palavra, e disse, "MINHA MÃE DIZ QUE SUA MÃE É UMA VAGABUNDA!"

O garotinho, embora não soubesse o que a palavra "vagabunda" significava, sabiamente deduziu pelo tom de Josefina que era alguma coisa ruim. E não inteiramente entendendo o que estava para dizer, disse assim mesmo, sabendo que era uma coisa que seu pai dizia cada vez que algo ruim acontecia.

"Filhadaputa!"

Ele se levantou e correu da caixa de areia, deixando Soon-Yi de boca aberta e Josefina - por vontade própria - mastigando um bocado de areia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sawyer estava agachado no lado de fora de sua cabana, em frente a uma grande pilha de madeira. A grande pilha de madeira era para ser um móbile para o antigo bercinho de seu filho, mas, ai de Sawyer, aquilo não passava de uma grande pilha de madeira.

Usando uma pedra grande como martelo, ele bateu e bateu na madeira até a pedra, inevitavelmente, colidir com seu polegar.

"Filho da puta!" ele gritou, caindo de bunda na areia e sacudindo a mão para tentar parar a dor.

Atrás dele Sun engasgou e Jin cobriu os ouvidos de sua pequena filha Soon-Yi com as palmas de suas mãos. Ele pigarreou para se fazer percebido. Sawyer, agora, chupando o lado do polegar, se virou para olhar a família.

Eles estavam olhando para ele, parecendo horrorizados, e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi olhar de volta com um olhar que berrava "Que foi?!"

Jin decidiu falar por todos eles.

"Ainda agora Soon-Yi me chamou de filho da puta," explicou ele, ainda cobrindo os ouvidos da filha.

Sawyer não pôde deixar de rir. "Você sabe criar essa menina, Papai."

Sun franziu a testa. "Soon-Yi aprende as coisas muito rapidamente," disse ela. "E acreditamos que ela aprendeu essa frase em particular de seu filho."

Sawyer zombou. "E por que você tá achando isso?"

"Porque," continuou Jin. "Ela também me falou que eu 'tenho balas de festim'. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas parece com alguma coisa que você e seu filho diriam."

É, isso era, definitavamente coisa de seu filho, Sawyer reconheceu. Ele nunca deveria ter tido aquela conversa sobre as balas de festim de Jin com o menino.  
Foi nisso que Kate saiu da cabana. Ela viu Sun e Jin parecendo furiosos. "O que está acontecendo?"

Sawyer se levantou. "Não se preocupe, Freckles. Eu ajeito as coisas."  
Ele limpou as mãos em seu jeans e chamou seu filho, que estava certamente correndo por perto.

"GUNNER!"

Vinda da direção da praia, Gunner correu direto para sua mãe e seu pai.  
O nome ocorreu à Sawyer após uma tormentosa noite tentando clarear sua cabeça, passando algum tempo com suas armas. Ele decidiu dar um nome ao filho baseado em algo que ele amava. E ele realmente amava armas. Felizmente, ele não clareou a cabeça lendo um monte de livros ou então a criança provavelmente se chamaria Booker, agora.

Embora Kate nunca teria permitido Booker. Incrivelmente ela adorou o nome Gunner. Achou que combinava. Gunner Mordechai Austen Ford (Kate achou que ele precisava de um nome judeu no meio).

"Jin e Sun estão dizendo que Gunner está corrompendo Soon-Yi," explicou Sawyer para Kate.

Kate mordeu os lábios. "Gunner, você não está tirando as roupas de novo, está?" Ela esperava sinceramente que ele já tivesse superado essa fase. Ou pelo menos, que ela tivesse melhorado na costura.

Mas, não tinha.

O menino balançou a cabeça inocentemente.

"Eles dizem," continuou Sawyer. "Que ele está falando frases como 'filho da puta'."  
Jin cobriu os ouvidos de Soon-Yi de novo.

Kate não teve que perguntar a Gunner para verificar isso, sabendo que era de sua natureza pegar a boca suja de seu pai e compartilhá-la com as outras crianças.

Uma tendência para boca suja era um dos atributos que Gunner herdou de seus pais. Todas as outras crianças da ilha tiveram personalidades fortes desde o início, mas, Gunner estava começando a desenvolver a sua própria. Como seu pai, ele era um enrolador, tinha acabado de enrolar Hurley a lhe dar um biscoito. Como sua mãe era um corredor. Corria de toda parte para os braços de seus pais e dali, de novo para outro lugar. Mas, diferente dos dois, ele não era um proscrito. Entre as outras crianças da ilha, não podia ser mais diferente disso.

Kate se colocou atrás de seu garoto e o chegou um pouco perto de Sun e Jin. "Gunner, peça desculpas a Soon-Yi," disse ela.

O menino olhou para sua amiga e disse, "Deculpe, Soony."

Sun, Jin e Soon-Yi foram embora, deixando Kate acocorada para falar com Gunner olho-no-olho, enquanto Sawyer ficou de fora deixando-a resolver do jeito dela.

"Gunner, você não pode sair por aí falando coisa feia. Me prometa que você não fará mais isso."

"Mas, Papai fala coisa feia."

"Yeah, bem..." começou Sawyer. "Eu posso, por que sei o que um filho da puta é de verdade. E até você saber, é melhor não falar isso."

"Isso mesmo," disse Kate. "Agora, prometa."

"Eu prometo."

Como sua mãe, Gunner também era um mentiroso. Mas, Kate sabia quando acontecia.

"Não minta pra Mamãe, querido."

"Ok," disse ele. "Mas, que é uma vagabunda?"

Kate ficou de boca aberta e imediatamente se virou com um olhar acusador a...  
"Sawyer!"

"Não olhe pra mim!" exclamou ele. "Eu não ensinei isso pra ele."

"Gunner," disse Kate. "Onde você ouviu que Mamãe é uma vagabunda?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate caminhou até a cabana de Jack. Ela viu uma garotinha, menor que seus irmãos quádruplos, sentada na frente da cabana. Era apenas um bebê, mas, estava lá sentada como que guardando o lugar. Quando Kate chegou mais perto ela viu que a menina estava brincando com uma aranha de pernas longas. E quando chegou ainda mais perto, viu que ela não estava exatamente brincando, e sim puxando as pernas do inseto, uma por uma.

Desnecessário dizer, Kate ficou imensamente perturbada com ela.

Jacka Sayida, a filha mais nova de Ana Lucia, filha única de Sayid e suposta filha de Jack, era uma torturadora nata. Correu o rumor de que ela nascera dando uma cambalhota e usando roupa militar. Mas, Kate sabia que isto era ridículo. Bebês não podem nascer dando cambalhotas.

"Oi, Jacka Sayida," disse ela, se aproximando da criança vagarosamente.

Jacka Sayida levantou os olhos. Seus apáticos e pestanudos olhos sonolentos e simplesmente ficou olhando para Kate.

"Sua mãe ou seu pai estão em casa?"

Jacka Sayida não disse nada.

"Certo," disse Kate. "Bem, vou entrar, então."

Jacka Sayida a encarou e disse, "Jacka Sayida!" Era a única coisa que ela sabia falar.

A menina deixava Kate arrepiada. Ela simplesmente a deixou lá e entrou na cabana de Jack. Parecia que ele estava tendo uma conversa muito séria com seus quatro filhos, sentados à sua frente. Ele não percebeu Kate.

"Honestamente - e não sei exatamente como isso vai soar," ele estava contando a seus filhos, " -a verdade simples é que eu não vejo isso como José, Kate e Sawyer. Eu vejo como José e Kate. O elemento Sawyer eu nem considero uma realidade."  
Josefina concordou com a cabeça veementemente.

"Estou muito satisfeito com a situação de José e Kate. Acho que em todos esses anos nesta ilha - estamos em nosso momento mais íntimo. Acho que José está sendo um pouco mais perdoador dos defeitos dela, ou das decepções e enganos do passado. Acho que existe um desejo profundo para um relacionamento, e não apenas físico, mas, emocional. Existe uma conexão, que é profunda, e tem havido tanto nessa direção, que eu acho que esse ano irá terminar..."

"Um, José?" disse Kate.

Jack se virou bem quando estava falando "interim."

"Kate! Eu não sabia que estava parada aí. Eu estava falando para as crianças sobre a separação. Pode ser duro para elas. Tive que deixar Jacka Sayida esperando lá fora."

Como Sawyer havia previsto na noite do casamento deles, Jack e Ana não duraram. Acabou para eles bem no dia que Ana percebeu que estava casada com Jack de verdade. Alguém podia imaginar que ela devia ter percebido o fato imediatamente, mas levou mais tempo para ela, já que ficava embriagada 75 do tempo desde que tinham se casado. Ok, 97.

"José, podemos falar em particular por um momento?"

Isso era música para os ouvidos de Jack. Ele parou tudo que estava fazendo.  
"Volto logo, pessoal!" disse Jack, se levantando para que pudesse ir para o canto do aposento com Kate.

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" perguntou ele.

"Hoje Josefina disse a Gunner que sou uma vagabunda."  
O queixo de Jack caiu em choque. Ele se virou para olhar sua filha. "Josefina, como pôde ter dito isso sobre sua futura ma-... Kate. Como pôde ter dito isso sobre a tia Kate?"

Josefina encolheu os ombros. "MAMÃE DISSE PRIMEIRO!" Berrou ela a plenos pulmões.

Jack se virou de novo para Kate. "Vou falar com Ana Lucia. Quer dizer, se ela me deixar chegar perto dela, vou falar com Ana. mas, vou falar com Josefina, também."

"Obrigada."

Kate se dirigiu em direção da porta quando Jack se colocou na frente dela para empedi-la.

"Antes que vá..."

Kate suspirou. Ela realmente tinha esperado que ele não fôsse perguntar a ela o que ela estava certa que ele ia perguntar. Talvez dessa vez fôsse diferente, entretanto. Talvez, depois de todo esse tempo na ilha, ele finalmente estivesse pronto para jogar a toalha com ela.

"Agora que Ana Lucia e eu estamos separados, você quer sair uma hora dessas?"

Aparentemente, não.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Levou algum tempo para Kate se livrar de Jack.

"Estou apaixonada por Sawyer!" disse ela.

"Na verdade, se pronuncia José. J-O-S-É," Respondeu Jack. Depois de um tempo ela conseguiu ir embora.

Chegando à sua cabana, ela encontrou os dois caras mais importantes de sua vida ainda trabalhando na grande pilha de madeira. Como seu pai, Gunner estava agora sem camisa também, fingindo ter martelado seus dedos para que pudesse imitar Sawyer, que havia martelado o dedo de novo e estava sacudindo a mão.

"Talvez você devesse desistir do projeto," disse Kate, caminhando até eles. "Gosto de você com dedos."

Sawyer fingiu debochar. "Ah, é? Bem, sorte nossa que Gun sabe o que faz, não sabe, filho?" Gunner fez que sim com a cabeça. "Mostra a mamãe o que você fez," Disse Sawyer.

Gunner correu até Kate, dando-lhe o móbile que ele e Sawyer aparentemente terminaram.

"Pro Barrigão!" Ele anunciou. "Papai mi 'judou."

'Barrigão' literalmente se referia à barriga de Kate. Ainda estava pequena e tinha apenas poucos meses, mas, já tinham contado a Gunner que depois de alguns meses esse barrigão lhe daria um irmão ou uma irmã. E dessa vez tanto Sawyer quanto Kate já tinham concordado em um nome para prevenir outro ano inteiro de síndrome-do-bebê-sem-nome.

Embora fôsse fácil chamá-lo de James se nascesse menino, Sawyer não queria isso. Era um nome que ele odiava e descartava, lembrava-lhe de sua juventude, do qual ele não queria jamais ser relembrado. Mesmo antes de Gunner nascer, Sawyer já sabia que nome jamais daria a seu filho e era James.  
Mas, o nome do bebê seria uma homenagem. Menino ou menina, Kate queria dar-lhe o nome de seu pai, Sam, que não era seu pai de verdade.

Kate segurou o móbile e olhou para ele como se fôsse a coisa mais incrível que tinha visto na vida. E até que era. Ela abraçou Gunner e agradeceu a ele, deixando-o correr para brincar.

"Você acha que ele acredita que vai ganhar um barrigão de verdade como irmão?" perguntou Kate a Sawyer.

"Provavelmente," ele respondeu. "Não estamos criando nenhuma brilhante Soon-Yi."

Kate riu e o pegou pela mão, levantando-o e arrastando-o para dentro da cabana.  
"Pra onde tá me levando?" ele perguntou.

"A criança precisa de covinhas," disse ela, simplesmente.

Sawyer sorriu sugestivamente e a deixou guiá-lo para dentro da cabana.

**FIM.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nota: Arma em inglês é Gun - daí a derivação Gunner. E Livro em inglês é Book, daí a derivação Booker - o nome do qual Gunner escapou!)


End file.
